Enchanted heart, the whole story
by kirsi548
Summary: Enchanted heart. Merlin and his sister Marian. I put this on complete, but I might continue writing it some day.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

There I was. Walking on the road towards Camelot. We had left our home town several days ago. I wasnt used to walking in such long distances. We had hardly left the village before. I knew Camelot would be different than the quiet little village. From what I had heard it was a big town. The castle itself is known to be greatest in the kingdom. I was rather excited to see it. Our mother had arranged Merlin to learn about his skill from our uncle Gaius and I would be studying my healing skills too. He was a court physician in Camelot and knew something about magic.

It had become more dangerous for Merlin to live in our village. Everyone knew each other there and his secret wouldn't stay hidden long. Merlin was already fighting with some of the boys there. It would have been just a matter of time when he had used the magic in a fight and got himself in trouble. Most of the time the fights were caused by him trying to keep the boys away from me. He had always been very protective big brother, but lately...when I had started to look like a woman it got worse. I didn't mind, there wasn't really any boy I would miss there, but it got a bit annoying as he was my constant shadow there.

Dont get me wrong. I love my brother and would do anything for him. That is why I left our home village with him. How could I have let him leave without me?

Me and Merlin didn't look much alike. We didnt have the same father. He was taller than me and skinny and he had brown hair. Mine was kind of...red or nearly orange. I had been a skinny girl, but I had developed some curves as I had grown up. The only thing me and Merlin really had was our eyes that we got from our mother. It was a surprise that we had both developed magical skills. Mine was not as great as Merlin´s. He was amazing. Mother said that he just one day started moving the ornaments over his bed when he was a babe. She had been so worried about people knowing and had a hard time keeping it a secret. I had done nothing like it. I healed our cat when it nearly died being bitten by a dog. I was nearly ten years old then already.

My mother never talked about Merlin´s father much. Said he abandoned her when she was with a babe. My father had been some man whose wounds she had tended to when he had stopped at the village. She never heard from him since. I wasnt sure if she knew his name. She has never revealed that to me.

I looked at Merlin as I was now following him. He was few steps ahead of me in the road. "I am glad we changed mother´s mind letting me come with you"

He turned to me and waited for me to get to him. "Me too. It is much more fun to travel together"

"Do you think we are getting close to Camelot?" I asked and we continued walking.

"We should see it soon, I think" Merlin grinned at me. "Why? You getting tired already?"

"No..." I said and fixed the shoulder strap of my bag. It was starting to feel a bit heavy again after I had been carrying it for hours.

"You know... when we get there... you cant go walking alone there. Be sure you are with me or uncle when you go out to the city"

"Merlin... I can handle myself"

"I know, but it will be more dangerous than back home... more dangerous...men"

(sigh) "I will be carefull"

"Good" He put and arm around me and squeezed.

"You have to be carefull too..." I said and looked at him.

"I will"

"I mean it. You cannot use your skill"

"Unckle Gaius has managed to keep his knowledge secret too"

"You know you are a bit recless with it, thats why mother send you there"

"Yeah." He just replied.

"Poor mother though..."

"She tried to act brave but I think she didnt like to let us both go really." Merlin said.

"We had no choice..." I said and looked at the hill. I wondered what we would see on the other side.

It was like Merlin read my mind. "Race you up the hill!" He declared and he was already running.

"Hey!" I lift my skirts. "You cheated! I was not ready!" I ran after him.

Merlin had stopped on the top of the hill. I ran next to him and gathered my breath. "That must be it" He said and looked at the castle amazed.

I stood next to him. "Its beautiful... I knew it would be...big, but..." Camelot was breathtaking. A huge castle and a town around it.

"Come..." Merlin took a hold of my hand and rushed me towards Camelot.

"How are we going to find unckle Gaius there?" I wondered.

"He is the court physician. I dont think its going to be that hard..."

We went to the city. I looked around in awe. It was huge. So many people there... and so many handsome knights. I saw few of them looking right at me. I smiled to them and curled my hair between my fingers biting my lower lip. Oh, I think I would like living in Camelot. I gasped as Merlin took a hold of my arm and pulled me to walk with him faster. The knights chuckled. "Merlin!" I nearly protested.

"We have no time to check out the knights"

"I wasnt..."

He gave me a look.

I looked back at the knights briefly. They were nothing like the boys back home. Definitely not like the dirty ugly brats I just saw there.

The trumpets played and the people gathered to the castle courtyard to hear the King. We walked to see what was going on. I took a hold of Merlins arm as I saw the headmans block. "Merlin..."

"Its an execution..." He said quiet and we listened to the King speak. The man to be executed was apparently practicing magic. I looked at Merlin. We really needed to be carefull. Merlin had a grim expression on his face.

I looked at the King as he still spoke. He must really hate magic to say such things. I saw a younger man on the balcony too. Was he the prince? He sure looked like one. He was really handsome, though he was kind of far... Oh dear... is he looking at me? I had to look away, it made me kind of nervous. And I accidentally looked right at the man loosing his head.

I gasped and Merlin put an arm around me. "You ok, sis?"

"That... Merlin... we should go" I said and turned to look at the old woman shouting. She cursed the King and threatened to kill his son. She made a spell and disappeared before the guards could get her.

"Lets go..." Merlin said and we walked away.

We got to the castle side door. We got directions from a guard and walked in through the doors.

In the physicians guarders, we accidentally scared unckle Gaius and he started to fall from the ledge. Merlin did his magic and slowed his falling speed, made a bed slide under him and saved him. The old man looked puzzled, demanded to know what we did. I tried to hold my giggles but failed. I was always so amazed of Merlin´s talent and this... it looked hilarious. Unckle Gaius didnt find it so amusing. After a while trying to convince him, we gave him the letter mother send and he realised who we were.

"Ou. I am sorry. You are Huniths kids... I should have recognized you"

"Well we have grown since we last saw, uncle" I said.

"You sure have. You two were so little then... I am sorry. My work keeps me busy and I have not visited you in years"

"Anyway... we are here now..." Merlin said.

"Yes... There is a room at the back for you and for Marian up those stairs..."

"Oh..." I ran upstairs to see my room. It was a lovely little room. A bed, cabinet, alcove windows and some privacy behind curtains to wash etc.

O

Next day I was eager to go buy some things to my room, but we needed to gather unckle Gaius some herbs from the woods. We were coming back to the castle when we saw young men training. Or it kind of looked like the others were teasing one of them. The poor boy held a shield when the others threw knifes at it. I recognized it was the prince leading them. I didnt really care what they were doing and was about to go to the markets as planned. After all, they were just boys acting like boys.

Suddenly I realized that Merlin wasn't with me and I heard his voice. I let out a breath and turned to look. My stupid brother had confronted the prince! I walked to them annoyed. "Merlin, you idiot!" I nearly shouted him. "That is the prince!"

Merlin looked at the prince like he didn't believe it.

"You should listen to your girlfriend" The prince said when the guards took a hold of Merlin.

"That is my sister..." Merlin corrected as he was dragged away.

I hugged the basket with the herbs and looked at Merlin being taken away.

"Really...?" The Prince started. I turned to look at him. He was cheking on me. "You cannot be his sister. You are too pretty" He said amused and looked at the others. They chuckled and agreed.

I felt nervous and giggled. I think I must have blushed too. He was really handsome up close. "Um... I should go tell our unckle what happened"

"Your unckle?" The prince was curious.

"Yes. We live with him..."

"You should not walk alone... where does he live?"

"Um... in the castle" I said and smiled.

"You live in the castle? Since when?" He asked surprised.

"Yesterday..."

"Who is your unckle?"

"Gaius..."

"Oh. Our court physician... We are actually going the same way... let us escort you...miss...?"

"Marian..."

"Marian... I am Prince Arthur Pendragon" He nearly bowed.

"I know, sire... I saw you at the... um... execution" I said and started walking.

"I saw you there too" He followed me.

I looked at him and the knights. Rather safe to be walking in the city escorted by all of them... we separated at the courtyard. I ran to the physicians guarders and nearly ran to Gaius.

"Marian?" Unckle asked confused as I gathered my breath.

"Merlin got himself into trouble" I said and put the herb basket on the table.

"What?"

"He had a fight with Prince Arthur..."

(sigh) "I will try to get an audience with the King... Will you take this potion to Lady Morrigan?"

"Of course... how can I find her?" I took the bottle.

"Ask from a guard, they will show you"

I walked out to the corridors and stopped by a guard. "Hello"

"Hello miss"

"Can you help me. I am trying to find Lady Morganas chambers"

"Oh. They are right up to those stairs"

"Thank you" I smiled to him and left.

I walked up the stairs and to the door. I nearly screamed as it opened right when I was about to knock. The bottle flew from my hand and the girl walking out caught it.

We both started to giggle.

"Sorry for scaring you. I am Gwen" She said amused.

"I am Marian... I was bringing that to Lady Morgana. Its from Gaius"

"Oh..." she walked to the room and I followed. "Milady..."

"Yes Gwen?" Morgana walked behind the dressing screen.

"Marian here brought this from Gaius" Gwen gave Morgana the vial.

"I see. Thank you. Who are you, Marian?"

"Gaius is my unckle. Me and my brother moved to live with him" I looked at the beautiful dark haired woman. She really was a noble lady. Her hair was nicely curled and shiny and her dress was gorgeous.

"You are helping him with his work?"

"I kind of wish he would teach me to become a physician... not sure what will happen to my brother... I mean... have been here just couple days and he was already thrown to the dungeon"

"Oh. It was him who fought Prince Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Yes... You heard about that?"

"I saw it... he was really brave" Gwen said. I looked at her. I had never a girl look like that speaking about my brother. Did she find him cute or something?

"Arthur is such an idiot sometimes... Will you be joining the banguet with your unckle?" Morgana asked.

"Banguet?" I asked and focused on her again.

"We are having a visitor. She sings beautifully"

"I will come if I am allowed..."

"Of course you are... Gwen... we are going to dress her up nicely"

"Yes... and I will do your hair"

"I think I am going to like living in Camelot" I giggled.

O

As I left Lady Morganas room... I walked into someone coming from behind the corner. "Uh!"

I felt how hands held me still. "This was a nice surprise..." Arthur said with a grinn.

"Sire..." I said and looked at his hands still holding me. Oh dear god. Why I kept meeting him? Twice in the same day...

He realeased me. "What were you doing here?"

I was still in the sleeping guarders area...

"I took some potion to Lady Morgana" I said.

"You are helping Gaius, of course..."

"Yes. And I should be going... see if he has managed to talk to the King... about Merlin..."

"Your brother? Oh, dont worry. He will be released in the morning after some time at the stocks"

I giggled but held a hand over my mouth. He smiled and excused himself leaving me. I continued towards the stairs and saw Gaius on the another corridor. "Gaius!"

"Oh, there you are... come with me" He touched my back.

"Where?"

"To see the King"

"Oh, why?"

"I spoke to him about you becoming my apprentice. He wants to meet you." He leaned closer and whispered. "Your mother wrote how you can heal and wish to learn more about it. I thought we can disguise your skill this way"

"Ou..." I followed him nervous. The King had seemed quite scary during the execution. He sat on his throne as we arrived to the room. There was a knight on both of his sides. They were near his age, not like the young knights I had seen earlier. I think they were his guards. King Uther wore a royal suit, but had a chainmail under it showing under the loose sleeves. He looked like he was expecting an attack and needed to keep himself safe.

"Sire... This is my niece Marian" Gaius said.

"Welcome to Camelot, Marian. Gaius said you wanted to learn under his guidance?"

"Yes. Sire" I said looking at him. I wondered what kind of man he was. My first impression about him at the execution wasnt at all positive. It felt like it would be me and Merlin there loosing our heads for sure if he knew.

"I will allow it. The scribe will have you a proper documents made. Glad we will have someone to continue his work" Uther said.

"Thank you sire" I said and looked at Gaius. Could we please leave already?

O

Next morning, Merlin was released.

I was busy helping unckle Gaius.

Merling ended up fighting Arthur again.

I nearly screamed during the following night as Merlin woke me up. "What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"There was a dragon under the castle" He nearly whispered.

"What? You must have been dreaming it. Merlin. Now let me sleep"

"No. It was real. I heard it calling me and I went to look. It said that my destiny was to save Arthur"

"What?" I nearly laughed.

"It said he will be a great King... He will bring back magic"

"Are you sure that really happened. Maybe you were just dreaming...?"

"I am... you have to believe me..."

(sigh) "I do... can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course... good night..." He finally left and I could sleep...

O

Next day I was in Morganas room, looking at myself from the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful dress that revealed a hint of bossom and my shoulders. I had never worn anythign like it. It was lovely silvery blue dress.

"You look amazing" Gwen said.

"This is..." I was trying to think what to say.

"Your dress" Morgana walked next to me.

"Mine? Milady...I"

"The dress is yours... now wear it with broud"

"Thank you... I love it"

We walked to the banguet. All the people were dressed so nicely. Arthur walked pass us, but stopped and looked back. He greeted Morgana, then me. "Marian..."

"Sire"

"Doesn't she look lovely" Morgana said.

"Yes very" Arthur smirked and went to sit on his seat.

I think my cheeks where still blushing when I went to stand next to Gwen at the side. I smiled at Merlin on the other side. He was standing near Gaius. I looked at Arthur briefly.

"I think someone has a bit of crush on Prince Arthur" Gwen leaned to my ear.

"No I..."

"Marian... Your blushing cheeks reveal so much"

"Gwen... shut up" I said and she giggled. I smiled too. And I just looked at Arthur again. Damn...

The woman did sing lovely. Then I started feeling tired...of so tired. The world spinned as I fell and I think my head hit the floor...

...I woke up in my room on the bed. Merlin and Gaius leaning over me. Gaius holding my head. "Merlin? Unckle?" I felt like there was something in my head, wrapped around it.

"Oh... you woke up, thank god" He pulled me to a hug.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head on the floor." He placed my hand on my head. "Now heal it" I let my magic pour out of my hand and looked at unckle Gaius who looked worried and curious of my magic. I know I used it differently than Merlin. I had never been able to do more than heal. I didnt really want to. Maybe I could learn other skills if I studied, but I didnt find it necessary. Where would I need it? I didnt plan to go out blasting magic around.

"You dont speak spells?" He wondered first then checked the wound after I pulled my hand away. "You need to pretend the injury for a while"

"Why?"

"That kind of wound doesn't heal in a second"

"Oh. Of course... they cant suspect..."

"Everyone was so worried. That maid...Gwen nearly cried as she called for help when you were laying on the floor." Merlin said.

"She did?"

"There´s more. That singer. She tried to kill the prince. I... um... I saved him"

"Really?"

"The King made me his servant..."

I burst into laughter as I saw his expression...

* * *

 **Chapter 2: about the story**

* * *

I know. There is a lot of stories about Merlin and his sister. Well...this is my version. I had just found this series again earlier this year and I have been thinking about a story. I never really liked Arthur and Gwen pairing, there was something... I really liked Merlin and Gwen in the first season.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

* * *

Uncle Gaius had given me some money and I was going to find some materials for a dress from the markets. I needed to make one. The dress Morgana had given to me was too gorgeous to be just an everyday dress. I also wanted to look pretty in the tournament that was going to be held in Camelot soon. I didn't want to wear my old dress when I would be watching it. The dress even had holes in it and I had patched it up many times.

I was excited about the tournament. I had not seen one before. There would be knights coming from all over the kingdom to show their skills. Morgana and Gwen had insisted I would watch the tournament with them. I had promised to help uncle Gaius too if he needed help healing the injured.

I was running in the castle corridors as I wanted to start making my new dress already. I just needed to visit the markets.

"Stop!"

There was an order and I froze.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I recognized the voice and turned around. Prince Arthur walked to me. He looked nearly angry at me and his boots hit the floors hard. "Sire?" I was confused. I did not think that I had done anything to anger him.

He stopped close. "What were you doing running around like that? You have a head injury"

I realized I had forgotten to play sick. "Right..." I touched the bandage I tried to hide it under my hair. "I was feeling much better. I will try to be more careful. Sire" I smiled to him embarrassed. I was supposed to be still recovering from the injury. Then I realized...was he worried about me?

Arthur let out a breath. "Where are you going?" He asked softer.

I had to admit. He was really handsome in that long coat of his... "Shopping" I replied and bit my lower lip.

"Shopping?" He asked and chuckled.

"Yes. I have things I need to buy and... I had to go alone. Merlin is still recovering from... being your practice dummy. Sire" I said amused. I might have even giggled as I remembered how funny my brother had looked when he came back.

I think Arthur had fun in the morning practice. He grinned then cleared his throat. "You shouldn't go out alone. Especially when you are not well"

"Uncle Gaius wasnt home either so I have no choice..." I already took a step to leave.

"I will take you to the markets"

I looked at him. "Really?" That...was not really proper. I was a commoner and he a prince. Us walking in the streets together...

"I cant have you fainting in the streets if you are there alone..."

"I wouldn't want that either..." I muttered and agreed. It would be nice to spent more time with him. "Will you be carrying my shoppings too. Sire?" I just had to ask.

"We´ll see" Arthur replied shortly but I could see his lips twist into a smile as I looked at him briefly.

I was actually surprised that he had come to the markets with me and he patiently waited when I tried to decide what color fabrics I wanted. I looked at him when I was talking with the merchant. Arthur leaned to a wall his arms folded and looked at the people walking pass him. I think they wondered what he was doing there.

After a while I walked back to Arthur carrying my shoppings. "I´m sorry it took so long. Sire"

"Its ok. We should go back to the castle." Arthur said and started walking already.

We walked silent for a while. I could see the people looking at us curious.

"Are you taking part on the tournament?" I had to say something and didn't think of anything else to ask as I saw a tournament banner.

"Of course."

"I have not seen a tournament before"

"You haven't?"

"No. We didn't leave our home village much"

"Well. You come see me win this one"

"See you win? You are very confident you will win it. sire"

"I am. I won last year" He smirked and I had to smiled to him again.

At the castle stairs... I stepped on my dress and nearly fell. The fabrics fell to the staircase and Arthur was quick enough to take a hold of me so I didn't fall face down with them. He was nice and carried the fabrics the rest of the way.

"Here" He handed me the fabrics by the door to the physicians guarders.

"Thank you sire. It was really nice for you to help me" I took a hold of them and our hands touched. I looked up at him and he was watching me already.

"I felt bad when that woman tried to kill me and you were the one that got injured instead of me"

I was so nervous of him being so close. I think I replied something to him, maybe I said I was glad Merlin saw that and... I think I remember him leaning towards me...

..I woke up sitting on a desk in the physician´s guarders. "Uh...?" I held my head. Looked around confused and saw Arthur. He looked amused.

"You ok?"

"Huh? did I faint?"

"Yes" Arthur placed the fabrics next to me.

"Must have been my head injury" I muttered.

"Must have" He chuckled and left. Gaius walked pass him on the doorway and saw me sitting in the table rather blushed and confused.

"What happened?" Uncle Gaius asked.

"Nothing" I took my fabrics and ran to my room... I laid on the bed and brushed my face. I think I had actually fainted when he tried to kiss me!

O

The first tournament day arrived.

I was in Lady Morgana´s room with her and Gwen. I stood in front of a mirror and looked at the dress I had made. Morgana had a gorgeous mirror, huge, I could see the whole dress from it. I wish I had something like it. My thoughts drifted to Arthur and what happened...

"Marian?" I heard Morgana asking.

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"You didnt hear us at all. What were you thinking?"

"Uh. Nothing" I replied and walked away from the mirror. "We should go to the arena..."

"Yes, but tell us what or... who is making you blush like that?" She asked amused.

I held my cheeks and they both giggled. "It... It really isn't anything..." I started and let out a breath. "It cant be anything" It was really sad really, I think I liked Arthur a bit too much. We could never...

Morgana lost her smile and walked to me. She touched my arm. "Its Arthur. I saw how you two were walking together a while ago"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?" Gwen asked.

"I think he tried to... kiss me and I... fainted"

"You fainted?" Gwen asked amused.

Morgana laughed.

I smiled to them embarrassed.

We left to the tournament arena and went to sit in the audience right next to the King´s private booth. We were giggling still, but focused on the tournament when Uther spoke and welcomed the knights. I waved to Merlin when I noticed him looking near the gates, where the knights had come.

"Oh, they are so handsome" Morgana said.

"I wonder who wins this year" Gwen said.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt" I said, I didn't actually plan to say that loud. I had looked at Arthur when his father was wishing him luck at the arena. I saw Morgana and Gwen look at me. "What?"

They both giggled.

King Uther returned to the audience and stopped at us. "Marian. I heard from Gaius that you are recovering well from the injury"

"Yes. Majesty. It was not as bad as it had looked I guess" I said.

"Good. I´m happy that witch didn't manage to hurt anyone too badly" He nodded and sat to his seat.

I looked at the arena. Arthur was in the first pair entering the arena. I could barely look when he was fighting. The fight was more brutal than I had thought. I think I squeezed poor Gwens hand too hard. "Ow!" She cried.

"Sorry" I looked at Gwen briefly and turned to look back at the game. I was glad Arthur won his fight and he didn't seem to get injured. I kind of hugged myself. I could not like him this much. It would never be. I decided to try to forget him... but I failed badly as he looked at me briefly before leaving the arena.

O

I giggled sitting next to Merlin in his bed. He was showing of his skills and cleaning Arthur´s armor with magic while reading the magic book uncle had given to him.

"You should read this too" Merlin said and looked at me.

"I dont know, Merlin"

"I know you can do much more..."

"If there is anything about healing I will read it. I dont want to know other...stuff"

"You should... at least some way to protect yourself if you ever need to..."

I let out a breath. "Fine... I could try to learn some protective spell then"

"Good" He smiled to me.

Uncle Gaius walked into the room. Me and Merlin grinned at him as he shook his head looking around. There was a bucket flying in the air washing Arthur´s cape, a hammer fixed his shield, a sword was sharpening next to it and a helmet was being polished.

O

There was a reception in the evening. I stood next to Morgana and Gwen when the knights greeted the King. Some stopped to meet Lady Morgana too as the champion would be the one to escort her to the banquet at the end of the tournament. For some reason I found Ser Valiant creepy when Uther introduced him to Morgana.

"Lady Morgana. I hear the winner of the tournament gets the pleasure of escorting the King´s ward to the banquet" He kissed her hand.

"That is right. Ser Valiant" Morgana said. I think she was impressed of his skills.

"I will do my best to win it then" He said and continued walking pass her. I swallowed hard as he eyed me. I hoped he would never come anywhere near me.

Morgana teased Arthur when he walked to us. I swear, those two were like me and Merlin sometimes. If I didn't know better, I would think they were brother and sister. Arthur looked at me briefly before he walked pass us. I would have wanted to say how I thought he was just the greatest knight ever after hearing how his father had praised Ser Valiants skills to him. I just gave him a hint of smile and looked away. I saw Gwen smile at me. "Oh shut up" I whispered and stepped away.

"No. Its so obvious... You really like him" Gwen said quiet following me.

"I dont want to"

"Why?"

"You know it can never be..." I looked at her.

"I´m sorry."

"I just have to keep myself busy helping uncle Gaius and..."

"Or we could tease Lady Morgana instead"

I laughed quietly. "I know. She was so impressed about Ser Valiant"

"He is rather handsome"

"Uh. I think he is creepy"

"Creepy? Why?"

"I dont know... There is just something about him."

I left the event early and disappeared to my room. I looked at the dress Morgana had given to me. It was so beautiful. A proper noble dress. I laid on my bed and dreamed what it would be like to be a noble, a princess. What it would be like to not work and just do the things you like, be with who you want.

O

It was another day at the tournament. Ser Valiant was fighting against Ser Ewan. Something happened when he pinned his opponent to the ground. I think I saw something coming out from Ser Valiant´s shield, but I was not sure. I didn't see well as they were not close to us. I didn't think much of it first, maybe it was just the light playing tricks. But then, Ser Ewan did not get up.

I looked at Gaius as he rushed to the arena. "I should go see if uncle Gaius needs help" I said to Gwen and Morgana. I stood up and saw the King look at me as I ran out of the audience.

I caught Gaius when he was walking with the men carrying Ser Ewan to the physicians guards. "Uncle?"

"Good, you came. I will need your help" He said.

"Is he hurt badly?" I asked and looked at the poor knight.

"Yes. I am not sure what is wrong with him. This seems... I must examine more when we get there"

I looked at uncle. He seemed troubled.

Ser Ewan was soon laying on the examining table.

"Look at this Marian" Uncle Gaius said.

I leaned closer and saw the marks on Ser Ewan´s neck. "Is that a...? A snake?" I turned to look at Gaius. "That´s why my magic didn't work"

"We need to find the snake and make the antidote" Gaius said and stepped away.

I touched the bite mark. "There is no hope if we dont find it?"

"No..."

I looked at Merlin as he rushed to the room. "He was bitten by a snake"

"A snake?"

"I did not see any snakes in the arena" I said and looked at him. "When was he bitten?" I turned to Gaius.

"It has happened recently" Uncle replied.

"He was fighting Ser Valiant" Merlin said in his thoughts and looked at Ser Ewan.

"Merlin" I took a hold of his sleeve. "I think I saw something. I wasnt sure what it was...but"

"What did you see?" Merlin asked.

"Something coming from his shield" I looked at Ser Ewan. "It sounds crazy but... what if there was a snake... his shield... the crest on it" I gasped as Merlin suddenly ran of the room. "Merlin..." I followed him. "Where are you going?"

Merlin stopped and turned to me. "I am going to check that shield" He whispered. "Go back to..."

"No. I will help you" I insisted and we went to the armory. I looked a the chain mails hanging on the dummies while Merlin looked at the shield.

"Well... what do we have here?" I gasped from the sudden voice and saw Ser Valiant.

"Ser?" I tried to look around. Where was Merlin?

"I was hoping for a chance to..." Ser Valiant started but noticed Merlin coming to us carrying armors.

"I have the armor, we can go" He looked at me and rushed towards the door.

"Excuse me" I started following Merlin.

"You prefer company of other servants?" Ser Valiant followed me and stopped me by taking a hold of my hand. "Stay and I will show you what you are missing. You would be much pleased with..."

"Get off her!" Merlin dropped the armors and was ready to pull a sword from the rack.

Valiant released me and I ran to Merlin. "Lets go..."

We rushed back to Gaius. "You have to be careful around him" Merlin said and held an arm around me.

"I know." I was rather shocked of what happened. The man scared me. There was something evil in him.

"I did see something..." Merlin said by the door.

"What?"

"One of the snakes in his shield winked at me..."

Later that day, we investigated more. We went to the armory again, but Ser Valiant´s shield was not there anymore. We saw him walking on the corridor carrying the shield. We looked amazed spying on him through the door. He was feeding mouses to the snakes coming from his shield. I think I gasped and he heard something. We ran off and hide...ran back to Gaius.

It was clear Ser Valiant was using magic. We just needed to prove that, and we needed one of the snakes or we wouldn't have anything to cure Ser Ewan with.

I walked to Ser Ewan as he was laying in the bed. I dont think he would have long.

O

Another day at the tournament. Arthur´s next opponent was huge. I took a hold of Gwen´s hand as I feared for him. I was also worried about how Ser Valiant won yet another match too. He would be facing Arthur in the finals. We needed to think something with Merlin. How could we prevent him from using the shield? Or how could we assure the others that he was using magic?

Merlin was thinking that too I think... he came to the physicians guards with a head of one of the snakes and we were able to make an antidote.

Merlin went to convince Arthur while we cured Ser Ewan.

I smiled as Ser Ewan opened his eyes. "We were so worried"

"Welcome back" Uncle Gaius said.

"There was a snake..." Ser Ewan tried to get up. "...in the shield"

Gaius stopped him and pressed him down again. "You must rest"

"I must warn Arthur" Ser Ewan said.

"He already knows" I said.

I went to my room to change. I had spilled something awful on my dress as I had made potions with Gaius. I came back downstairs and saw the horrid look on Ser Ewan.

"Ser Ewan?"

"Run!" He looked at me and I saw a snake lunge and attack at him.

"No!" I took the first thing my hands caught and attacked the snake. It had already bitten Ser Ewan several times. I screamed as it sank its teeth to my arm.

"Marian!" Uncle Gaius rushed to the room and he hit a knife to the snakes head.

I leaned to the examining table gathering my breath. "Unckle..." I felt...dizzy. The poison travelling fast in my vains.

"Marian..." Uncle took a hold of me and forced a bottle to my lips. "Drink. Its the same antidote"

I tasted the foul liquid and swallowed.

"Sit down" He escorted me to a chair. "It will take a while to effect. Dont move" He ordered and went to check on Ser Ewan.

I hugged myself worried I would die. I held a hand on my arm and healed the wounds made by the snakes teeth. "Is he...?"

Gaius let out a breath. "Its too late for him..."

"What? No... he needs to speak to the King. They wont believe us otherwise..."

"I must go... I was supposed to get Ewan to the... Arthur and Merlin already went to speak to the King..." He kissed my forehead and checked me. "You seem to respond to the antidote... Stay here. I will be right back"

I stared at the dead snake on the floor, still hugging myself. Everything had gone terribly wrong. We had no evidence against Ser Valiant.

Merlin and Gaius soon rushed back to the room. Merlin pulled me to a tight hug. "Marian?"

"I... I´m ok Merlin. I just feel a bit weak"

"It is the poison. Its strong, but I was able give you the cure in time. You will be ok" Gaius assured me and touched my head.

"I should have been here to protect you" Merlin said.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did they believe you?"

"No... Arthur is fighting Ser Valiant tomorrow" Merlin said and stepped away. I could see he was not ok.

"But he cant. Ser Valiant will use the shield to kill him" I said, a bit too loud for them to believe that I was just a concerned citizen of Camelot.

I saw Merlin narrow his eyes to study me before he walked towards the door. "I will try to convince him still" He left.

I looked at Gaius as he was mixing a potion. "Do you think he can convince him to back down from the fight?"

"No. I dont think Arthur would do that" He walked to me and made me drink another awful potion. "It will make you feel better"

O

I was walking on the corridor and saw Morgana. I wasn't feeling all well, but I wanted to see the tournament. "Marian"

"Morgana. Are you going to the arena too?" I asked.

"Of course." She looked at my arm. It was bandaged. I had put a herbal paste on to heal the scars better. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh. The snake bit me" I looked at my arm.

"What?" I heard a voice and saw Arthur. He walked to me and took a hold of my arm. "What snake?"

"I think Ser Valiant sent one of the snakes to finish off Ser Ewan before he could come to the meeting with the King. I... I tried to stop it"

"It bit you?"

"Yes... glad uncle Gaius already had the antidote. Sire... You must be careful. He will use the shield" I looked at Arthur.

"He really is using magic?" Morgana asked.

"He is. But we cannot prove it." I said.

"I swear. He is not walking away from that arena alive" I Arthur said and walked away.

Morgana touched my arm. "We should go to the arena too"

"Yeah... Where is Gwen?" I wondered.

"I think she will join us soon. I saw her with your brother earlier"

"With Merlin?"

"It looked rather cute. They were sitting on the stairs..." Morgana said amused.

"Oh, they are cute" I smiled back to her, but my smile didnt last long. I was worried Arthur would get hurt or worse...

O

During the battle. I held hands with Morgana and Gwen. Arthur and Ser Valiant were both good fighters. I gasped as Arthur lost his sword at one point. I couldnt look and turned away. I saw Merlin at the side of the arena. He was focusing on the pair. He was...doing something. I looked at Arthur and the snakes came out of the shield in front of him.

"What the devil is this?" Uther stood up from his chair. "He is using magic"

"Kill him!" Ser Valiant ordered the snakes and they moved towards Arthur.

"Arthur!" Morgana took a sword from one of Uther´s guards and threw it to Arthur.

Arthur killed the snakes first and then attacked Ser Valiant. I saw Arthur saying something to the man when he leaned closer pushing his sword deeper to his flesh.

O

I stood next to Gwen at the banquet. We watched how Arthur and Morgana arrived to the room. We could hear them talking. She was teasing him again.

"You know. You were saved by a girl" Morgana started.

"What? No... I would have won anyway" Arthur denied it.

"But you didn't even have a sword"

"I would have thought of something" Arthur said and smiled to us.

"You are so irritating. I wish Ser Valiant would have won" Morgana said.

"I wish that was the case so I wouldn't have to hear this" Arthur replied and was pleased Morgana left him and she walked to us.

"Arthur is so annoying" Morgana said to us.

"Oh, you dont mean that, Lady Morgana. We are all pleased he survived" Gwen said.

"I´m not" Morganas said and let out a breath. She looked at me. "No, I didn't really want him to get hurt either, but sometimes he is just so..."

Morgana didn't continue as Uther walked closer to us. "Marian. I was told Ser Valiant attacked you too"

"Uh?" I turned to him. "He... One of the snakes from his shield bit me"

"When?"

"When Prince Arthur tried to convince he was using magic I think..."

He looked at me for a moment. "I am sorry nothing was done to him right then...but..."

"I know there was no evidence, Sire. It was just what me and Merlin had seen"

"What you had seen? You saw something too before?"

"We saw him feeding mouses to the snakes... but... It doesn't matter anymore. He is dead and Prince Arthur is well. I am recovering from the poison too..."

I turned to Morgana and Gwen when Uther left. "I think you are charming Uther too" Morgana leaned to me.

"Ohmygod... you dont think...?" I gasped.

Morgana giggled. "No... I was just teasing you. I think he just felt bad for not believing. Oh. I just realized... You end up hurt every time when there´s an attack against Arthur..."

"Uh. I hope no one tries to hurt him again. I have enough scars already..." I touched my arm.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 3**

* * *

I had recovered fully from the snake´s poison. I had just the scars from the snakes teeth in my arm as a memory of the incident. And a terrible fear of snakes. I even screamed when I saw a snake when I was gathering herbs with Merlin for uncle Gaius.

One day, I was walking with Merlin and uncle Gaius in town. There had been a death reported and we were going to check it.

I looked down to the hideous corpse and gasped as Gaius put a cloth over it. "We need to hide this for now" He said and sent Merlin to get a cart.

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"I dont think this death was...natural" He leaned closer and spoke quiet.

"You think...its..."

"Sorcery" He said and looked around if anyone heard.

"Oh dear..." I muttered and looked at the nearly blue hand showing under the cloth.

Merlin came back with a cart and we were soon taking the body towards the castle, trying to hide it. Gwen saw us and came to talk to us.

"What are you doing?" She asked holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked happy and I think she had been gathering them.

"Just moving something" Merlin walked to her and we hid the body better with Gaius as the cloth nearly fell from over it.

"Looks heavy" Gwen tried to look at what we were doing but Merlin stepped in front of her.

"Did someone give you flowers?" I heard Merlin ask and I looked at Gaius amused as Gwen gave one to Merlin. Morgana was right, those two were so cute...

I smiled to Merlin when he returned to us when Gwen had left.

"What?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Gwen is so sweet"

"She is..."

"Oh, you are so in love with her" I teased him.

Merlin gasped. "No, I´m not..."

"You cant deny it..." I giggled and pointed at the flower he had on his scarf.

"What? She just gave me a flower..." He looked at it and couldn't help it, he smiled. Then he pushed me as I laughed.

Gaius hushed us and we got serious. We were...moving a body after all.

O

Back at the physician guarders. Uncle Gaius was examining the body better. I was helping, but didnt really want to touch it. He had not seen any natural illness causing something like that. We were more convinced that magic had something to do with it.

A guard rushed to the room. "Gaius! You are needed in the throne room now!"

He looked at me and covered the body in the examining table. "Come with me"

I followed Gaius and saw Merlin was there already with Arthur. Then there was a body laying on the floor. Someone had collapsed and died. I kneeled down next to Gaius and looked at him.

"Its the same..."

"You have seen this before?" Uther asked.

I didn't realize he was so close and I looked up at him.

Uncle Gaius was quicker and answered to him. "This is a second victim" He stood up.

"What is causing this?" Uther asked.

I stood up, I didn't really want to be close to the body. We didn't know what was really causing this. It could be contagious.

"Your Majesty. I am afraid, I dont think the illness is natural" Gaius said.

"Not natural?"

"I suspect sorcery..." Gaius said careful.

I think he knew what was coming. Uther send Arthur with his knights to find the witch responsible for an attack against Camelot. He also ordered Merlin to help us trying to find a cure.

O

I had been helping uncle Gaius again and I felt disgusted by all the death. I had gone to my room after yet another tiring day and was about to change into cleaner clothes. I really wanted to burn the dirty clothes I was wearing. I heard speaking downstairs but thought nothing more of it. Someone had come to see Gaius probably. I took of my clothes and took a clean dress.

I gasped as the door suddenly opened and I saw Arthur. It took me a moment to realize that I indeed was undressed, wearing just the underpants and I pulled the dress in front of myself. "What are you doing here!?" I nearly shouted.

He had just stared at me without a word, his mouth slightly open. He did not turn away, just kept looking at me. He cleared his throat amused after a moment. "Sorry... I have to check your room" He brushed his neck walking to the room.

"No. I think you have seen enough" I protested and tried to hold the dress to hide my figure.

He chuckled, but didn't obey.

"Why are you searching my room?" I asked as he looked into my cupboard.

"We are searching the witch" I said and looked at me.

"You think I am a witch?" I asked. I stepped back and hit the wall as he walked closer.

"No..." He said and touched my hair. It was loose. I dont think he has ever seen it loose and curly like it was now. I usually had it braided.

"Sire..."

I gasped as Gaius called from the doorway. I was glad Arthur left the room. Gaius looked at me briefly as I dropped to sit on the bed to gather myself. I was still hugging my dress when Gaius came to check on me later.

"You ok, Marian? He didn't try anything?" Gaius asked.

"I´m ok... He just surprised me when I was changing..." I said embarrassed. "Dont tell Merlin..."

"I wont..."

"I will come help you soon...I..."

"No. You have worked enough for today. Rest a bit... Me and Merlin can handle this alone for a while"

"If you are sure..."

"I am..." Gaius turned to look back as we heard Gwen calling for him downstairs.

I quickly pulled on a dress and ran downstairs. Gwen was crying and begging for Gaius to cure her father. Merlin walked in to the room too and we looked at each other. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We needed to find a cure and quickly.

O

I was in Lady Morgana´s room talking with her and Gwen.

"I am so glad to hear your father is feeling better Gwen" Morgana said and went to get something from the other room.

"Me too. It was such a miracle" Gwen said.

I walked to the bouquet of flowers on the vase. They were all turned white. I looked at them wondering what had happened to them. Then I thought about Gwen and her father. I needed to speak to Merlin. He couldn't have just got better suddenly. No one else has recovered from the illness. We had not found a cure. Gaius had forbidden us to try magic on the victims. It would be too dangerous to us. I had not used mine.

Me and Gwen turned to the door as Arthur walked in with the knights. "Gwen." He noticed her. "I have no other choice but to take you to father. Siege her" He ordered the knights.

"What? No!" Gwen looked at me shocked as the knights took a hold of her.

"What are you doing?" I walked to Arthur and looked at Gwen swearing her innocence when the knights took her away.

Morgana walked back to the room too. "Arthur what is going on?"

"There was a magical item found on Gwen´s home." Arthur said and looked at me as I had nearly taken a hold of his jacked when I got to him demanding to know what was happening. I had stepped away when Morgana had showed up in the room.

"You cannot believe Gwen is using magic" Morgana said.

"His father is the only one cured from the illness." Arthur said. "And there was magic used, we cannot ignore that"

"But... Gwen is innocent. She is not a sorcerer" Morgana insisted.

"She is not a witch..." I stepped next to her. "Please, sire"

"I cannot decide that myself. She is being taken to my father... with the evidence" Arthur said before leaving.

I looked at Morgana. "What will happen to her?" I hugged myself.

"I dont know... I must speak to Uther" She hugged me and we went to the throne room.

Gwen was begging for mercy and denied she had done anything. Morgana tried to speak on her behalf. I went to Merlin as I saw him at the side of the room too.

I leaned to Merlin and whispered. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with this"

"Marian..." He looked at me.

I let out a breath. "You couldn't see Gwen so sad"

"I couldn't just watch and..."

"I know... I feel bad too... we could try to do something but..."

"Its too dangerous" He put an arm around me.

I looked at Arthur. He looked at us briefly, then he tried to speak to his father too. "Morgana is right. The moment you hear the word magic, you are blind to anything else"

"That may be, you have seen yourself what magic can do. We cannot let magic into Camelot. It will destroy us."

I watched horrid as Gwen was sentenced to be burned at the stakes the next morning. I hugged Merlin and whispered to him. "We must stop this before Gwen is..."

"We will think of something. I am not letting that happen..." Merlin said determine.

O

I knew Merlin went to see Gwen at the prison. I had heard how he had tried to take the blame, saying he was the sorcerer causing all this. I was happy Gaius and Arthur had convinced Uther that it was not the case. Merlin just didn't want Gwen to die. Later the three of us leaned to the examining table that had yet another victim on it.

Gaius let out a breath and walked around. "What is different with this victim?"

"She is one of the ladies in court" I said and looked at him.

"What else?"

"She doesn't leave the castle much..." Merlin said. "She eats better food..."

"But the water..." I looked at Merlin.

"They drink the same water" Merlin said to Gaius.

"I think we need to check the well..." He said and we left.

The castle well was a scary place. It was a network of caverns and I think it was easy to get lost there if you didn't know where to go. I stayed close to Gaius and Merlin holding a torch. I gave light to Merlin when he took water sample from the well.

"Merlin!" I gasped as something started to rise from the water.

"Run!" Gaius hurried us away.

"What was that?" Merlin asked as we got out of the cavern.

"I must check from my books" Gaius muttered and he studied his books when we got inside. "Here" He showed the page to us.

Merlin rushed away. I think he went to meet this dragon he had met under the castle. I still had not seen it myself. I hoped he would introduce us someday...if it really was a dragon.

Merlin just came back to room when Morgana walked in too. "We must think of something to save Gwen" She said worried about her.

"We have a way to cure the illness." Gaius said.

"You have?"

"A sorcerer had attacked us as we suspected. Someone had created a magical creature... We need Arthur´s help to kill it"

"We should tell Uther" Morgana said.

"No. He will just blame Gwen. We need to deal with this first... clear her name"

"Oh. Of course. I will go get Arthur"

O

"You are coming with us?" Arthur asked as he saw me following Merlin.

"Yes" I just replied.

"Can you even use any weapon?" He asked taking a torch from the wall.

"No..." I took another torch.

"You shouldn't be here... you could get hurt" He said but left me as Merlin turned to look at us.

"What was that all about?" Merlin asked stepping close to me.

"Nothing."

Arthur hurried us to move. I looked at Morgana. She smiled to me briefly and leaned to me as she was close. "Arthur is worried you get hurt"

"I can take care of myself"

"I dont think you can... I know how to use a sword. You should learn some skills too" Morgana continued as we followed the boys.

"You want to teach me?" I asked amused.

"I could..."

"Teach you what?" Arthur asked.

"How to use a sword" I replied.

"You should ask from someone more skillful" He replied.

"I am skilled" Morgana said.

Arthur laughed.

"I won you" Morgana continued.

"I dont remember that happening" Arthur denied, but stopped walking. He showed with a hand for us to stop too.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I saw it... its fast" Arthur said.

I looked around and screamed as the horrible creature was right behind me and Morgana. We got separated during the fight. It chased us and I was soon alone with Morgana. We could hear the beast somewhere in the cavern. We heard Merlin calling Arthur´s name. We ran towards the sound and saw Arthur kill it.

"Oh god... we nearly got lost" I hugged Merlin.

"It really worked" He held me and whispered. "Like the dragon said. Arthur´s strength and my magic used together..."

"You...?" I looked at him shocked. Did he show him his skill?

"He didn't notice" Merlin said briefly.

O

I was happy when Gwen was released. I looked at Merlin amused when Morgana teased him by saying how she knew his secret. Merlin was surely worried she meant the magic, but it actually was about his love for Gwen.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 4**

* * *

Lord Bayard of Mercia had come to Camelot. I was looking at all the people outside from the windows and walking on the corridor. The Mercia knights wore blue tabards. The Lord of Mercia had a lot of people with him. Many servants too. I noticed how Merlin and Gaius had stopped to speak with one of them.

"Uh!" I suddenly walked right into someone. Someone wearing a chainmail and I first saw the red tabard with Camelot crest. "Sorry" I looked up and saw it was one of the older knights. I think I had seen him guarding the King sometimes.

"No. Its ok. No need to apologize. I hope you didn't injure yourself"

"I´m ok" I said and put my dress better. I gasped as he suddenly leaned his hand closer and took a hold of my pendant.

"I apologize" He let go of it. "I didn't meant to scare you. I just used to have a similar pendant" He said in his thoughts.

"You did?" I asked holding it.

"I cant remember what happened to it" He said like to himself. "No matter..."

"What is your name?"

"Ser Duncan" He nearly bowed as he introduced himself.

"I am Marian"

"I know. You are Gaius´s niece?"

"Yes."

"It was nice to meet you properly. I must hurry. With all these guests, his Majesty needs more guards"

"Oh, of course..." I said and watched him walk away holding my pendant. I looked at my pendant. "It cant be..." I muttered by myself. My mother gave it to me saying it was a family heirloom. I nearly laughed. I needed to have a talk with mother when I would see her again. I was walking on the corridor again and suddenly realized something... did Ser Duncan have red hair!?

O

I kept watching Ser Duncan at the event. Lord of Mercia and King Uther spoke. I looked at Merlin briefly and nearly laughed. Where had Arthur find those clothes for him? I did look at Arthur too, he had looked back at us and he seemed pleased with himself, making my brother look like an idiot.

I could not get my mind of Ser Duncan. He did have red hair. Could my mother have met him? How? I shook my head. Surely mother would have said something if my father was a Camelot knight. Why would she keep that a secret? Maybe I was imagining this... surely there was more than one pendant like this... I looked at my pendant again.

O

There was another gathering. Lord Bayard and King Uther were signing peace treaties. Lord Bayard gave a pair of chalices as a gift to Uther and Arthur. I stood next to Gwen wondering where Merlin was. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"He must be with that maid from Mercia" Gwen said bitter.

"I dont think you have anything to worry, Gwen. She will be gone soon"

"Do you think she is beautiful?"

"Not as pretty as you are" I said and smiled as I got her to smile again.

We turned to look as Merlin ran to the room declaring the chalice was poisoned. All the knights in the room pulled their swords and Lord of Mercia and King Uther started having words. Merlin got in the middle of their argument and he was forced to drink from the chalice.

I nearly ran to Merlin. "Merlin!"

Someone took a hold of me. I looked at Ser Duncan. "Stay away, its too dangerous" He said quiet.

I knew there was a lot of swords drawn. Ser Duncan´s was pretty closed to me as he had taken a hold of me with his other hand. He released me when it seemed like the wine had no effect on Merlin. We all relaxed and knights started putting away their swords.

Then Merlin started holding his throat and something was surely wrong. Camelot knights were ready and Lord of Mercia surrendered.

"Merlin!?" I nearly screamed and I ran to him. I kneeled down next to Arthur. He was by him too with Gaius. "Uncle?"

"We must get him to my guarders..." Gaius said. "Gwen, bring the chalice"

I watched as Arthur picked up Merlin and we followed them.

"Uncle, tell me you can cure him" I walked around the examining table concerned.

"Marian..." Arthur stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

Gwen had given Gaius the chalice and they were studying it.

"There is something in the chalice" Gaius took out a flower petal and got his books trying to find what is was from.

I looked at Arthur, who stood close to me. "If we cant find what poison was used..." I said quiet.

"We will find it" He said and got closer to the other who were looking at the book.

I walked to Merlin and took a hold of his hand. I wanted so badly to try my magic on him, but there was so many people in the room.

I heard how the others talked about the flower, how it was hard to find and it grew in a dangerous place. There would be beasts near the cave where the flower grew. Then Arthur left saying he would get few knights and go find the flower.

O

I was getting desperate. Arthur had sneaked out from the castle alone without permission days ago. King Uther has forbidden him to go at all. I held a wet cloth on Merlin´s forehead. I had tried to heal him when Gwen was away, but it didn't work. We needed the antidote. I looked at Gaius. "I am not strong enough"

"Its not your fault. Marian. The poison is strong"

"I should study the magic like Merlin and get better at it" I touched Merlin´s cheek.

"I dont think..." Gaius started but didn't continue as Gwen returned to the room. She didn't stay away long, just to help Morgana for a while, I guess.

"Is there any change?" Gwen asked.

"The fever is worse" I said and moved away and let Gwen take my place.

"Arthur..." Merlin muttered and started speaking like repeating a spell.

"What is he saying?" Gwen wondered.

"Its just the fever" Gaius said and checked his forehead.

"Arthur has been gone so long I hope he is not hurt or..." I said and walked around the room. We had figured out the servant girl that had caught Merlin´s eye was not in Camelot anymore. She had something to do with this. She must have been the one telling Merlin the chalice was poisoned. Maybe Arthur was going to a trap.

O

I saw Merlin making a spell. There was a glowing magical ball in his hand. I covered his hand when Gwen returned to the room again. I held the blanked tight. "Gaius?"

Gaius walked to Gwen. "Could you go get me some water?"

"What are you hiding?" Gwen asked and looked at me.

I looked down and gasped a cry. The light showed through the blanket. "No..."

"Merlin... Is he?" Gwen walked to me and I gave up, I let her lift the blanket. "He is using magic?"

"Please Gwen...I" I looked at her.

"Oh. Marian, I wont tell anyone" Gwen hugged me. "Did he heal my father?" She asked.

"Yes. He couldn't see you so sad" I said.

She released me and looked at me holding my shoulders. "I swear. I will never tell anyone about him"

"You wont?"

"No..." She looked at Merlin. "He is a good man"

"He is..." I said and looked at Gaius. Maybe we could trust Gwen not to tell.

O

Gaius had made me take a walk outside the room. I had just stayed there for days next to Merlin.

"Marian..." I heard my name and saw Ser Duncan.

"Ser Duncan?"

"I think you should know. Prince Arthur came back and he has been taken to the dungeon"

"What?"

"He didn't obey the King"

"No... Do you know if he found anything? Merlin wont make it if we dont get that flower..."

"A flower?"

"It was used to poison Merlin. Arthur went to find it..."

"How is your brother?"

"He doesn't have long..."

Ser Duncan thought for a moment. "Wait here" He left.

I stood still helpless, what was he going to do? I nearly left back to Merlin, but obeyed and leaned to the wall waiting...

Ser Duncan came back. "He gave this to me secretly when we spoke" He gave me a flower.

"Oh my god. He found it" I ran of then stopped and looked at him. "Thank you... I hope you dont get into trouble..."

"Dont worry about that, now hurry. Take that to Gaius"

I ran as fast as I could.

We waited.

Gaius had given Merlin the antidote.

Nothing happened and Gaius checked him.

"Is he...?" I asked.

"His heart has stopped" Gaius stepped away like not believing it.

"No..." Gwen said.

"No it cant be true!" I said and pressed my hands on Merlin´s chest. "Wake up, you idiot!"

"Marian..." Gaius pulled me away.

I leaned to him and cried. I think he put his other arm around Gwen, who was in tears too.

"Did someone just call me idiot?" We heard a voice.

"Merlin!" I looked at him.

Gwen kissed him and stepped back shocked that she actually did that. "I... I thought you died"

I pulled Merlin into a tight hug. "I didn't mean it"

"What?"

"You´re not an idiot..."

Merlin chuckled.

O

Two other men got hugged by me later. I pulled Ser Duncan into a hug the next time I saw him in the corridor. No one saw me do that.

But I was not as lucky with Arthur, when I hugged him...

Arthur had just stepped out from his room and I surprised him with a hug.

"Marian?" He looked down to me and put his arms around me too.

"Thank you. Arthur. You saved my brother" I said and looked up at him ready to step away, but he didn't release me.

"You know... I did not do that for him" Arthur said.

"You didn't?" I asked and looked at his hand as he touched my cheek.

"No." He took a hold of my chin gently and kissed my lips.

Our lips just barely had time to touch each other when we heard someone walking. Arthur released me and we turned to look. It was King Uther.

"Oh god... I have to go" I nearly whispered and escaped. I walked away quickly but stopped behind the corner as I started hearing them speaking. I leaned to the wall and listened.

"What was that?" Uther asked from Arthur.

"She just thanked me for saving her brother´s life" Arthur answered.

"By kissing you?" Uther continued.

"Yes..."

Uther let out a breath. "I am not going to order you not to have your fun, but remember this. That is the only thing she can be. You are not going to have a future with a mere peasant. You are going to marry a noble girl, hopefully a princess one day"

"I know that" Arthur answered.

I listened and swallowed hard.

"You dont have to worry about this, father" Arthur continued. "That was nothing"

"Good. Gaius said she is showing some skills as a healer. I would hate for him to loose his apprentice. He has not kept one before and he is not a young man..." Uther said.

"As I said. She was just happy that Merlin survived. I have no interest in her. She is just my servant´s sister and Morgana´s friend. Nothing more"

Now I was holding a hand over my mouth already as the words hit me pretty hard. I knew there couldn't be anything between us really, but there was this part of me that hoped. And I had let myself fall for him pretty badly. I started walking towards the physician´s guarders slowly. I had to keep myself busy helping uncle Gaius and try to forget Arthur, keep my distance.

"Marian?" Gwen saw me in the corridors and walked to me.

I let out a breath. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. She was a bit too cheerful for my own misery. She looked like she would sing or jump around happily. I guess it was all because Merlin had survived.

"What is wrong?" She asked as she was in front of me.

"Its nothing" I looked down.

"No. I can see its something. Why do you look sad? Merlin is ok, Gaius said he will recover full, wont he?"

"He will." I looked at her. "Gwen..." I pulled her to the side on a little nook near the windows. "Its... Arthur"

"Did something happen?" She asked concerned.

"I... I think I might like him... a bit too much"

"Oh, Marian..."

"I dont want to... We cant be together and... he is not even interested..."

"No. You are wrong. He is..."

"Gwen..."

"No. We talked about you two with Lady Morgana. She has seen it too. He likes you for sure."

"Uther just saw us kiss and... I stayed to listen when they thought I left. Arthur denied he had any interest in me."

"He wouldn't reveal that to his father" Gwen touched my arm. "But I understand. I had a crush on him before. Glad you and..."

I smiled to her. "Oh, you had someone else to dream about when you saw Merlin?"

She giggled. "You will meet someone else too. I am sure. Just you wait... you will soon forget the prince even existed."

"Oh. You think some tall dark stranger is going to walk to Camelot?"

"Sure... or a handsome knight in a white steed"

I giggled. "Oh, that would be great..."

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

* * *

I was in the woods again with Merlin. Picking mushrooms and gathering herbs. It was a lovely day. Arthur was busy testing the new knights, or men who wanted to become knights of Camelot. Merlin didn't have to do much work in the morning and could come with me to the forest.

Suddenly, there was this weird sound...like wings flapping in the sky. I looked around, what could make such a noise?

"Merlin!?" I called him and stared at the skies. It was something...huge and it flew right towards me.

"Marian! Run!" Merlin yelled.

I gasped and turned to run. I looked back. The beast was coming after me. Then something... someone took a tight hold from my waist and pulled me to the side. I screamed from the surprise. I looked at the man that had rescued me. He was so brave and handsome. He charged towards the beast as I still laid on the ground. He was trying to keep it away from me.

"Marian?" Merlin got to me.

"Merlin, I´m ok. Who is he?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"I have no idea" Merlin said.

"Run!" The stranger run back towards us.

We ran and hide behind a fallen tree. The beast flew over us and disappeared to the skies.

I looked at the stranger next to us.

"Uh. That was close" He said and collapsed.

"Merlin!" I checked on the stranger and found my hand bloody. "He is hurt" I pressed my hand on his wound again and healed.

"We must get him to Camelot" Merlin said and pulled my hand from the wound. "You cant heal it completely... he will wonder about it"

"Oh... of course..." I looked at the man. "I guess he will be ok now"

O

I walked down from my room and saw the stranger sitting on the examining table. Gaius had managed to heal him enough that he had woken up and he was now tying a bandage around his torso. I bit my lower lip. He did not have a shirt on and he had such a fine figure.

"Thank you..." The stranger looked at Gaius.

"No. Thank you... Merlin said how you saved my niece Marian" Gaius said and stepped aside to mix a potion.

"I was happy to be able to do that" He turned to look at me as he notice me walking down to stairs.

"Yes. That was really brave of you" Merlin said. "Who are you?"

"I am Lancelot" He said. "Your name was Merlin?"

"Yes... and that is my uncle Gaius"

"And I am Marian" I walked to them.

"Marian..." Lancelot took a hold of my hand and kissed it.

I looked at the others embarrassed. I knew my cheeks must have blushed. "You were very brave. Lancelot. Fighting the beast like that. You were like a knight in shiny armors coming to my rescue" I giggled.

Lancelot grinned. "I wish. I was actually going to Camelot"

"Camelot?" I asked and looked at Merlin amused.

"Yes. I want to become a knight of Camelot"

"Lucky you. You are in Camelot now" Merlin laughed.

"What? Really?" Lancelot took his shirt and pulled it on as he walked to the window. He told us how it had been his life long dream since he was just a kid to become a knight one day as he looked at the city amazed.

Merlin left to speak with Arthur.

Lancelot walked to me as I was studying one of my uncle´s books by a table. "Do you really think he can persuade the prince?" He asked as he sat on the bench on the other side.

"I dont know, maybe." I looked at him briefly.

"Where are you from? You lived in Camelot long?" He asked.

"Not long... we are from a small village just outside the border. We came here to learn from Gaius. Merlin saved Prince Arthur´s life and he was made his servant"

"I see..."

We turned to look as Merlin returned. He declared how Lancelot would get a change to prove his skills to Arthur. There was just one thing. Lancelot was not a noble and only nobles could have the knighthood. Merlin forged a proof of nobility for Lancelot. Lancelot didn't want to use that first, but it was clear it would be his only way to become a knight.

Me and Gwen were making clothes and armors for Lancelot. We kept blushing and giggling as we measured him and helped him put on the clothes. I think Merlin looked jealous as Gwen was nearly flirting with Lancelot too. I had to admit, he was a gorgeous man...

...but then I saw Arthur again, when we went to the training grounds. He was testing someone there already and we waited. I looked at Arthur and remembered what I heard him say to Uther. I felt sad again and missed what Lancelot said to me.

"Marian?"

I gasped as I felt him touch my arm. "Yes?" I looked at him.

"Do you know the Prince too?" He asked and studied me.

I was about to answer. I opened my mouth already trying to think what to say. But Arthur noticed us and approached Merlin.

I stood next to Merlin and Gwen when we watched Arthur test Lancelot. Lancelot was quickly on his backside on the ground and Arthur was ready to quit, told him to come back when he was ready to become a knight. Lancelot didn't back down and said he was ready. Arthur turned to look back, he looked at us and at Lancelot again. Then he agreed he could start by cleaning the stables...

O

I was walking in the castle courtyard after taking a potion to one of Gaius´s patients. I saw ser Duncan walking and decided to have a talk with him again. "Ser Duncan?" I ran after him.

"Marian?" He stopped and turned around.

"Are you busy?"

"Uh. Actually..." He looked around. "My...family is coming to visit Camelot. I was just going to meet them at the gates"

"Your family?" I asked... oh, maybe he was not... maybe I really was just imagining things.

"Yes. My wife and our son."

"You have a son?"

"I do... He is just a kid. They live at her father´s castle. I dont see them as often I would like."

"You must miss them"

"Yes... but I have made a commitment to Camelot and to King Uther. My wife knew that when we got married. She didn't want to stay in Camelot...so..."

"Well, I am happy you get to see them now" I smiled to him.

"Me too... was there something you needed?"

"No... not really. I just thought it would be nice to have chat. And we already had that. I wont keep you any longer." I said and excused myself.

O

I left Ser Duncan and went towards the stables. I sometimes went to see the horses there. There was this beautiful horse...later I had found out that it was actually Arthur´s.

I heard voices near the stables and saw Arthur and Lancelot fighting. I walked closer and gasped as Lancelot landed on a hay stack. Arthur pointed the staff he had to his neck. Or I think it was a broom.

"Sire?" I just had to step in. What was he going to do?

Arthur looked back at me and pulled the staff away. He threw it away and looked at Lancelot. I was surprised...he was testing his skills?

Then the alarm bells started ringing. I ran after Arthur and Lancelot as they ran to the gates. There was people pouring into the city. The same beast that we met earlier in the woods had attacked a village. Villagers had come to the city seeking for safety.

"It must be the same beast" I said and looked at Lancelot.

"Must be" He replied.

"What? You have seen this beast?" Arthur asked as he heard us.

"Lancelot saved me from it" I said.

"Saved you?" Arthur repeated and looked at Lancelot. "What kind of beast is it?" Arthur asked.

"The beast... It was so strong. My sword didn't pierce its skin" Lancelot said. "It was like a huge eagle but...it had paws and a tail"

Arthur looked at him then me. I nodded, it was just like it. "Never heard anything like it..." Arthur muttered. "I must go speak to father..."

O

I was walking with Gwen, carrying things we bought from the markets to the castle. We saw Lancelot working by the stables still.

"Merlin told me how bravely he saved you from the beast" Gwen said.

"He did" I looked at Lancelot.

"He is handsome. Looks like a real knight...or did when we had dressed him" Gwen said amused.

I looked at her and we giggled. I recovered from the giggles and cleared my throat. "I saw Arthur test his skills"

"Oh?"

"First I thought they were fighting."

"Maybe they were" Gwen replied and gave me a look.

"What?"

"Like you haven't noticed..."

"Noticed what?"

"How jealous Arthur is when you talk to Lancelot...or any other men..."

"Gwen..."

"I am serious... You should have seen him when you were walking with Ser Leon"

I bit my lip. "You saw that?"

"We were watching with Lady Morgana... oh... no we were not spying on you. We just happened to be there"

"Riight..." I replied and was remembering that morning as we continued walking.

...Morgana had promised earlier that she would teach me swords, but we had never got to that. I was alone in the city. I had been many times despite the warnings from uncle Gaius and from Merlin. But I never really believed it would be dangerous. Then, on that day, a man took a hold of me suddenly when I was coming back to the castle. He was so strong, I couldn't scream for help as he held a hand over my mouth. I was really scared... then I was saved by Ser Leon. I swore him not to tell anyone and I asked him to teach me how to protect myself as he escorted me back to the castle. I was so happy that he had agreed to teach me swords and I kissed his cheek before I left him.

I looked at Gwen. "Ser Leon promised to teach me swords"

"He did?"

"Yes. I am quite excited to learn it."

"He is a handsome man too" Gwen said amused.

"Gwen... what do you mean by that?"

"I just... You have quite a collection already"

I nudged her with my elbow. "Oh shut up"

O

Then one morning Ser Leon showed up to our guarders and he had time to teach me. We were practicing in the training grounds, when Arthur and the other knights arrived there. Lancelot was with them too.

"Leon?" Arthur walked to him.

I bit my lip. Oh, was Gwen right? Arthur seemed a bit... mad. I walked to Lancelot. "What is going on?"

"He is giving me a chance to prove myself..." Lancelot said. "You were training swords?" He looked at me. I know... I was wearing pants and a tunic that I had tied with a belt.

"Yeah. Ser Leon was teaching me." I looked at Leon and Arthur.

I stayed to watch when Arthur tested the few men they had with them, and Lancelot was the last of them. I looked at Leon as he commented during the test that Lancelot was skilled. It looked like Arthur won at first, but then Lancelot surprised him and Arthur fell to the ground. The knights rushed to keep their prince safe as Lancelot´s sword was pointing at him.

Later that day... Lancelot was knighted.

I was wearing the gorgeous dress Morgana had given to me at the banquet after the knighting ceremonies. I stood with Gwen and Morgana, tasted the wine. I could see Arthur and Lancelot sitting on a bench and looking towards us.

The celebrations didn't last long. King Uther had someone check on Lancelot´s nobility and the truth was revealed. Lancelot was thrown to the jail.

O

I looked out of the window, pressed my hands against it. Arthur and the knights were outside on the courtyard fighting the beast. It had attacked Camelot.

"I dont think you should be that close to the window" Morgana said and walked to me.

"They would get hurt. That beast..." I looked at her.

"You are worried about Arthur..." She said and looked out of the window next to me.

"No..." I denied it.

"I know you are trying to deny it and act like you would even be interested on someone else..." She put an arm around me. "But I know..."

"Morgana..."

"I know he likes you too"

"It doesn't matter..." I looked back at the knights fighting. I know she was right about me being totally in love with. I couldn't forget him. I saw him nearly everyday and it was hard. And now he was fighting a beast that could not be killed... not without magic. Uncle Gaius had found out from his book that the beast was a Griffin, a magical beast that would only be killed using magic. Merlin was trying to figure out a way to kill it and he had gone to meet the dragon again. I felt powerless and turned to Morgana. We hugged and I left to our guarders. I took Merlin´s magic book and started reading it.

I heard voices downstairs and left my room. Lancelot was there carrying his armors. Merlin had taken them to the back room to be kept for him if he would have been released or something.

"Lancelot?" I asked. How was he there? He was supposed to be in a jail.

"Marian... please help me put these on" Lancelot dropped the armors on the table.

"Arent you supposed to be in the jail?" I asked but started helping him.

"Arthur released me"

"He did?"

"Yes. He told me to leave Camelot... but..." He shook his head. "He and the knights went after the beast when it left. I cant let them face it alone"

"You are going after them?" I looked at him.

"I am..."

"Its dangerous..."

"I have much to prove and..." He touched my cheek.

I looked at him... "Lancelot..." I leaned away.

"Its the prince... I heard a rumor..." Then he did the sweetest thing. Kissed my forehead. "I will make sure he is safe"

"Be careful..." I said after him. I looked around the room. Was uncle Gaius and Merlin asleep? I ran to Merlin´s room and pushed him awake. I know he had been practicing some spell for hours. "Merlin!"

"What?" He snapped awake and nearly fell from the bed.

"Lancelot left to face the beast!"

"What?"

"Arthur released him from the prison and now he is going after them. Merlin... you need to do something"

"I will..." He pulled on his jacket and left.

I returned to my room and walked downstairs carrying the magic book. Gaius had woken up and saw me.

"Marian?"

"They are battling the beast and I cant do anything to help" I was nearly crying...

"Oh, child..." He looked at the book.

"I cant even do a basic spell" I dropped the book on the table.

"How did you learn you have the gift?" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I healed a pet... I was so sad it was injured and wanted it to get better"

"You haven't been able to do other spells? Only healing?"

"No..."

"Maybe you are a healer... you are not meant to do other kind of magic"

"Maybe..." I looked down. "uncle...?"

"Yes?"

"Did my mother ever talk to you about my father?"

"Not really... why?"

"You know Ser Duncan?"

"Yes..."

"He recognized my pendant..." I lift it. "Mother said its a family heirloom"

"I haven't seen this before... a family heirloom?"

"Yes..."

"Duncan has seen this before?"

"He said he had something like this before..."

"You think he might be...?"

"I dont know... Maybe I am just hoping to find my father... I need to speak to mother. Why hasn't she told me anything?"

"She has her reasons..." Uncle hugged me. I got a feeling he knew something, but didn't want to tell me.

O

We heard how Lancelot had killed the beast. I knew Merlin had something to do with it too. I found Merlin and Lancelot by the throne room at the corridors. "What is going on?"

"They are deciding what to do with Lancelot" Merlin said. "Arthur wants to give him the knighthood"

"Oh, that´s great" I replied.

"No. I dont deserve that. I lied to them..." Lancelot said.

"But you said you have always wanted to be a knight" I said. "You dont have to prove them anymore"

"I have to prove myself..." He said and interrupted the meeting.

Me and Merlin watched Lancelot leave Camelot and I wondered if we would ever see him again.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 6**

* * *

I sneaked out from the castle in the early morning to train swords again with Ser Leon. The sun was barely raised and there was a mist after a cold night. The training grounds looked a bit scary and I did not find Ser Leon there.

Instead.

Arthur leaned against the wall his arms folded.

I nearly left but for some reason I walked to him. "Sire?"

"Ser Leon is busy"

"Busy?" I asked and folded my arms.

He moved away from the wall and walked closer. "He had to leave on the morning patrol"

"Oh? And you came to tell me my morning practice was cancelled? Sire?"

He grinned at me.

I bit my lower lip. Oh dear god. Were we flirting now?

"I thought you would want to learn from the best swordsman in Camelot"

"Oh. I thought knights were supposed to be humble?"

He chuckled and walked to the sword rack. He pulled a sword and threw it to me. I caught it in the air.

During the practice, he managed to disarm me and the sword flew to the ground. He had his arms around me as he took a hold of me. I had nearly tripped on my own legs again.

I looked up at him as he just held me. "Sire? ...Arthur?"

I gasped as he took a hold of my chin and kissed me. It was a first proper kiss we had, with no one disturbing us, or me fainting. It felt like it just continued...but when he pulled away it felt like it had ended too soon. He muttered something he needed to get back and he had something to do. I just stood there tasting my lips for a moment when he left.

O

I returned to our guarders. Gwen was there looking worried and Gaius was gathering his things.

"Has something happened?" I asked.

"I couldnt get Lady Morgana to wake up" Gwen said worried.

I looked at Gaius. "I´ll meet you there. I will just change my clothes."

I had quickly put on a dress and ran in the corridors to Lady Morgana´s room. Gaius was checking her. Gwen stood in the room looking worried. "Uncle?" I walked next to him.

"Marian..." Gaius stepped away. "This is troubling..."

"Is she resiously ill?" I looked at Morgana. She looked so pale.

"Yes. I havent found out what is causing this" Gaius muttered. "I must go inform the King."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked and meant if I could try and use the magic.

"No... and... tell Merlin not to try anything. Last time it nearly got Gwen executed" He said and touched Gwen´s shoulder as he walked pass her.

I looked at Gwen. I didnt really want to danger anyone and Gwen didnt know about my skills. I had promised I wouldnt reveal my gift to anyone. Merlin and Gaius made me swear it.

"I hope Gaius finds a cure" Gwen said.

"Me too..." I folded my arms and walked around the room.

Soon Uther and Arthur came to the room with Gaius. Arthur and I looked at eachother briefly when Uther spoke to Gaius about Morgana. I felt Arthur touch my arm when he walked pass me.

O

Morgana didnt get any better as the days passed. Gaius didnt know what was wrong with her. He spent hours looking at his books. I had been looking at him for a while as I walked out of my room. I let out a breath. "Uncle... dont you think I should try to..."

"I wont have you dangering yourself" Gaius looked up from his books.

"But... Lady Morgana..."

"I know... I dont understand. I havent found anything wrong with her. She is just..."

"Maybe you have missed something."

"I dont think so. Gwen is with her everyday and she said she has not noticed anything unusual"

"I will go check on her..." I said and turned away.

"Eat something first..." Uncle said after me.

"I am not hungry..." I said and left.

I walked on the corridors. Everyone had been miserable in the castle for days. Even the guards looked depressed as I looked at them when I walked pass them. I knew Merlin would be helping Arthur again. He had left early. I had not seem him today yet.

I gasped as Arthur nearly walked right at me as he came from around the corner.

"Sorry..." He touched his neck.

"No. Its ok..." I looked down.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"No. I am worried about lady Morgana. Gaius doenst know what is causing that"

He let out a breah. "Yeah. Your brother was driving me insane when he is worried too. You want to take a walk? I was just going out"

"A walk?"

"Yes"

"With you?"

"Yes" He nearly laughed.

"All right" I agreed. It wasnt proper but I didnt care. I did needed to get out of the castle.

We were walking in the castle courtyard. A stranger stepped right next to me. I yelped and nearly jumped to Arthur´s arms. The man was scary, his face was scarred.

Arthur pulled me behind him like to protect me. "Who are you?" Arthur demanded from the stranger.

"I apologise miss. I didnt mean to scare you" The man looked at me first, then turned to Arthur. "I am Edwin Muirden. I am a physician. I heard the King´s Ward is ill"

"We already have a court physician" Arthur said.

"I am aware of that. But I have a remedy to cure all ills. If you need my assistance, I will be at the inn" He said and left.

I looked at Arthur. "He was creepy"

"Yes..." He agreed.

"A remedy to cure all ills?" I repeated. "I have never heard there is such thing"

"I dont think there is such thing..." Arthur said. "Come... we were about to have a walk."

"Yeah."

We walked in town. I could see the people watching. Arthur bought me a pastry from the markets as I had looked at it starving. I ate the pastry looking out to the forests and the lake in the distance. We were sitting on the battlements. "Oh, It would be a lovely day for a picnic... I mean... it isn't a lovely day as Morgana is sick and..."

Arthur touched my arm. "I know what you meant. And you are right..."

I looked at him.

"I will take you on a picnic someday... when Morgana is better"

"You will?"

"Of course" He touched my cheek and leaned to kiss my lips. "Marian..." He touched my head and studied my eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he again excused himself and he had something he needed to do. He did escort me back to the castle first.

O

Morgana was getting worse.

I stood next to her bed with Gaius, Arthur and Uther.

Gaius moved away from Morgana. "I am afraid she wont have long"

"There is nothing you can do?" Uther asked and sat on the bed next to Morgana.

"No. She is not responding to any cure."

"There must be something we can do" Arthur said.

"Arthur..." Uther said trying to calm him.

I gasped and remembered the stranger. "Arthur... that man"

Arthur looked at me. "Of course..."

"What man?" Uther asked.

"There was a man in town. A physician... he said he has a remedy to all ills" Arthur said.

"There is no such thing" Gaius said.

"But uncle" I said. "What if he could help?"

"It could be just someone trying to benefit..." Gaius said to Uther.

"Father... We must try something. We cannot just let her die" Arthur said.

"Get him" Uther decided and Arthur ran off.

I swallowed hard as Uther looked at me for a moment in his thoughts. I realized I had called Arthur by his name and we had obviously been together while meeting this stranger.

O

Arthur had managed to find Edwin and he was with Morgana alone. He had demanded privacy. I found him suspicious. I walked around the hall where we waited. Merlin, Gaius, Uther and Arthur with me.

Edwin walked down from Morgana´s chamber. He said he had cured her and Uther nearly ran up the stairs.

I looked at Gaius. How did the man manage to do that? And I was more confused when we got to the room. Morgana was awake and the color had turned to her face. It seemed like a miracle...like...magic. I looked at Edwin. Could he have magic? Had he used that to cure her? Was that the reason he wanted to work behind closed doors?

O

Everyone was happy that Morgana got better. I noticed Gaius was not in a good mood. He was troubled by Edwin or him not being able to cure Morgana himself. Edwin had found out what had caused Morgana´s illness and made Gaius look incompetent.

I knew he didn't cure Morgana, but I could not believe when I heard what Uther had done.

I looked at uncle as he gathered his things. "He fired you?"

"Yes. I wasn't able to do the job" He said and I knew he was hiding something from me again.

"How could he do that? You have done so much"

"He has a new physician"

"What about me? I wont work with that man! He scares me"

"Marian..." Uncle stopped packing and placed hand on my shoulder. "You and Merlin will be fine. Merlin´s place is in Camelot. I doubt you want to leave him here alone"

"I dont... but I dont want you to leave either. I am sure Edwin used magic to heal Lady Morgana" I gasped as uncle raised a finger in front of my face to shut me up.

"Never say things like that loud... You dont know who is listening..." He let out a breath and kissed my forehead. "Good bye" He left.

O

I sat on the bench in the empty physician´s guarders. At least it felt empty with Gaius gone. I didn't know where Merlin was. He spend time with Edwin more. Merlin had told me that I was right. Edwin used magic, he had some magical beetles he had cured Morgana with.

I was on my way to see Morgana and Gwen as I saw Arthur again on the corridor. He looked troubled.

"Where is Edwin?" He asked.

"I dont know. Why?"

"My father has the same illness as Morgana did"

"Oh my god..."

"I will try to find him... You go see if you can do something..."

I ran to the King´s guarders and found Uther laying on the bed. I walked around. What on earth could I do? I stopped and looked at Uther again. "Oh... I am so going to be burned at the stakes..." I muttered by myself and placed my hand over his head and used my magic.

I gasped as Merlin and Gaius ran to the room. "Uncle!?"

"Marian?" Gaius looked at me and we all turned to look at Uther as he moaned waking up.

I showed Merlin the beetle I had in my hand and he quickly hid it on the box he had. He pulled me to a hug when Gaius checked on Uther. "If he only knew..."

"I know... He can never..." I leaned against him. "What about Edwin?"

"He... I saw him attack Gaius... We... ended it"

I looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

Arthur rushed to the room gathering his breath. He saw his father awake. "Father?"

"Son..."

"You were able to cure him?" Arthur asked and looked at us.

"I have a skilled niece to assist me" Gaius said and I kind of felt proud. I saved the King´s life.

And I stood proud watching uncle Gaius when Uther thanked him and gave him back his job making him a free man of Camelot.

O

After the ceremony Arthur caught up with me in the corridor. "Marian?"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Was it really Gaius who cured my father?" He asked.

"He did. I am glad he got his job back"

"Me too... but" He studied me. "I sent you to my father. I saw Gaius and Merlin going there, not long before I arrived too"

"Arthur..." I let out a breath.

"You let your uncle take credit?"

"Camelot needs him... Me and Merlin need him here" I said.

Arthur leaned to my ear. "Thank you" He whispered and kissed me near my ear. He turned to leave. "Sword practice at dawn" He said without looking back at me.

I giggled and continued to the physician´s guarders. We celebrated with Merlin and Gaius for having our little family together again.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

* * *

I was disappointed.

I didn't get to practice swords with Arthur or Leon one morning. Arthur was away hunting and Leon was busy on a patrol. I was bored with spending the morning reading uncles books and making potions.

I did like the work. I would not complain about it. I was often reading even without uncle having told me to. I think I just had got used to doing something else in the mornings.

I moved a page of the book about healing herbs. I had looked at it few times, but uncle had made me read it again. I needed to identify the herbs without carrying the book with me. I held one flower and looked at the picture in the book. I had uncles old sample book next to them. The dried herb samples in it were mostly turned into dust. I was replacing them with new ones. I kind of liked this little craft chore and often forgot to read about the herb as I just focused on the sample book.

Uncle sent me to deliver some potions later. I saw Merlin and Arthur coming back from the hunt when I was walking in the courtyard. I stopped to watch as they didn't come back alone. They escorted a young woman and man to the castle. I watched them curious. Who was she? I suddenly felt really jealous when Arthur touched her back escorting her up the stairs to the castle doors. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

I needed to find out more. I ran inside the castle and followed Gaius when I saw him. The visitors had an audience with the King and uncle was going there too. I heard the man was called Aulfric, an heir to a kingdom that was attacked and they were now fleeing, trying to find the rest of the family. The young woman was his daughter Sophia. I already hated her, she was too pretty and a noble. And Uther invited them to stay in Camelot for a while.

I left the throne room and saw Morgana. She looked troubled. "Lady Morgana?" I had to ask. She looked a bit lost even.

"Is she here?" She asked shocked. "I heard Arthur came back with a girl"

"Yes... what is the matter?" I stepped closer worried about her. I touched her arm, studying her. What has made her so upset?

"I... I..." She let out a breath. "Nothing... dont worry about me" She said and left.

"Morgana?" I called after her. I was confused. What was wrong with her? I went to speak with Gwen and she told me that Morgana has been having terrible nightmares.

O

Oh, I didn't know what to think.

Arthur was not in the practice grounds in the next morning either. Leon had only little time to practice with me before he had to go to his chores. He told me that Arthur had left the castle. Leon was a bit troubled, he was supposed to go with them to the patrol soon.

I returned back to the castle... I walked downstairs after putting on a dress.

I heard Morgana telling Gaius that she saw Arthur being killed in her dream and the girl was in Camelot now. Gaius tried to calm her and told her it was just a dream and gave her a sleeping draught. Morrigan tried to insist that she saw the dream before the girl came to Camelot.

"Are you talking about Sophia?" I asked and they realized I was in the room too.

"Marian..." Gaius said firm.

"You saw her kill Arthur?" I walked to Morgana.

"It was just a dream" Gaius said and gave me a look. I looked back at him and wondered why, but said nothing...yet.

"It felt so real" Morgana said and looked at the sleeping draught in her hands.

"Lady Morgana..." Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have not slept well, it would do tricks to your mind. You need take some of that and rest"

"It was just a dream?" Morgana said quiet.

"Yes. You will feel a lot better after a good rest" Gaius said and he managed to convince her to go back to her room and take some of the draught and try to sleep.

Morgana leaves and I face Gaius.

"Uncle..." I started.

"If Morgana is having visions..." He started and walked to his desk to continue his work.

"Oh? You think she might have magic?" I walked to him.

"I am not sure. I have suspected it. We cannot encourage her by telling her... but we need to keep an eye on her"

"But what if she is really seeing the...future. What if that woman kills Arthur?" I asked worried.

Uncle Gaius looked at me. "We need to speak to Merlin... Where is he?"

"I dont know..." I said and the door opened. Merlin walked in with fruits and veggies all over him. "What did you do this time?" I asked and fought to keep myself from bursting into laughter.

"Huh? Uther found out that I lied where Arthur was... when he..." He looked at me and let out a breath. "I covered for him so he could go out with Sophia" He said and probably noticed my look. "Marian..." He took a step towards me.

I shook my head and ran to my room. I hated how I was reacting. I knew there would be no future with me and Arthur. But it had been so wonderful recently. He had been training me swords and... all the kisses. And now... He seemed to be interested in someone else and Morgana was dreaming how she would kill him.

O

I had again delivered some potions and decided to check on Lady Morgana. I went to her room and saw her standing next to the windows, focused on something.

"Lady Morgana?" I asked.

"Yes?" She turned. "Oh, Marian..." She turned back to the window. "I cannot believe he is with her again"

"What?" I asked and walked next to her. I saw Arthur leaving the castle with Sophia riding horses.

"You really saw her in your dream?" I asked watching the pair disappear from the view.

"I did." Morgana stepped away from the windows and walked around the room. She stopped by her desk and touched some items on it thinking something.

"And she killed Arthur?" I had to ask. I knew uncle told me not to talk about it with Morgana, but she was so troubled. I didn't really understand why we couldn't tell her that she probably had magic. She couldn't keep herself safe if she didn't know herself. She could have accidents and...it could go bad.

She let out a breath. "Yes"

"I dont know why, but I believe you. Maybe its because I hate her, when she caught Arthur´s attention, but... we need to do something"

Morgana hugged me. "Marian... I am really scared"

"Me too..." I said quiet.

O

I saw Sophia in the corridor later that day. I confronted her and told her I knew what she was up to and I would stop her from hurting Arthur. She laughed and told I was just jealous. I was really close to hitting her.

Then uncle Gaius pulled me away.

"Marian..." He said and pulled me towards our guarders.

"Uncle..." I protested. "She needs to be stopped!"

"They are not what they seem to be" He said quiet and hushed me.

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

Uncle closes the door to our guarders and goes through his books. "I saw some markings in the man´s staff"

I followed his walk around with my eyes and I listened horrified as uncle read about the markings and Avalon. There was a myth about the creatures living there. He believed Sophie and her father might be those, taken a human form. Merlin walks in to the room, again covered with rotten veggies.

"Really? Merlin... again?" I turned to look at him.

"I swear... If Arthur again asks me to..." Merlin started then saw the worried look on our faces. "What is it?"

"Arthur is in danger" Gaius said serious.

"When has he not been in danger" Merlin snorted and I think he noticed how we were not amused this time. "Morgana´s dreams were real...?"

Gaius looked at the book for a moment. "I have been suspecting this for a while. I believe Morgana is a Seer. Her magic has not fully emerged but she can see dreams about the future"

"She has magic too?" Merlin asks.

"Yes. We must not let her know it. She needs to be kept safe from Uther"

Me and Merlin spied on Sophia and her father that evening and heard their plan to sacrifice Arthur. They were not even human. They really were Sidhe as Gaius had read from the book. We followed the man to a lake where he spoke to another creature. Arthur´s death would be a way for Sophia to return back to their people. We ran so fast back to Camelot and told Gaius what we had found out.

O

In the morning. We attended to an audience Arthur had requested. He declared how he wants to marry Sophia. Uther wouldn't hear of it and doesn't allow him to. He threatened to throw Sophia and her father to the jail even.

Me and Merlin ran after Arthur when he returned to his room. Merlin confronted him and told him he should not trust Sophia.

I gasped when Arthur turned around. His eyes were red. "Merlin..." I looked at him.

"He is enchanted... controlled by..." Merlin said as we stepped away, but Sophia and her father were blocking the doorway.

Merlin pulled me behind him. "You will not take him!" Merlin declared and faced them.

"And who will stop us?" Sophia laughed. "You are a mere human. You cannot do anything"

Merlin started casting a spell. Sophia´s father used his staff and attacked. "Merlin!?" I screamed as he was hit by the spell and he hit against the wall. I leaned down to Merlin and checked him. "Merlin? Wake up!"

"Kill her" Sophia ordered.

I gasped and looked back and Arthur´s hands were around my neck fast. I tried to speak, but could only whisper. "Arthur..." I gasped for air as his hands were choking me. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. I looked at the red glow on his eyes and tried to convince myself. It was not Arthur. He was not himself. My vision blurred and I think I lost conscience.

O

"Marian?" I heard a voice and someone touched me.

I inhaled and coughed. I could breath again... not well, but I could breath. I pulled air to lungs and cough again.

"Marian? Are you ok?" I heard a voice again. It was Merlin.

I opened my eyes and see Merlin and Gaius. "Arthur...?" I gasped.

"Go... I look after Marian" Gaius said and Merlin ran off.

"Uncle?" I asked.

"They took Arthur with them" He brushed my hair.

"She is going to..." I cough and held my throat.

"Dont speak..." Gaius said and held me.

"What happened here?" We heard a voice and I saw Ser Duncan. He looked around the room. There was clear signs of fighting.

"Ser Duncan..." Gaius stood up.

"Where is Arthur?" Duncan demanded to know and looked at me. "What happened to you? Are you ok, Marian?" He kneeled down as I was still sitting in the floor holding my throat. He moved my hand over my neck. "Who did this?"He looked at me concerned and angry.

"There was an attack against Arthur..." Gaius said. "You must not speak to anyone"

"The King needs to be informed." He said and helped me up. "The one who did this, needs to be brought to justice"

"There was magic used..." Gaius said. "On Arthur"

"What?"

"The King cannot know. You know what will happen... its a witch hunt again" Gaius walked to Duncan.

I looked at them as they stared at each other for a moment. "Is Arthur well?" Duncan finally asked.

"We dont know..." Gaius admitted.

"You dont know?" Duncan asked raising his voice again.

"Merlin went after the... attacker."

"Merlin? What could he do?" He asked brushing his neck worried. "Where are they?"

"By the...lake" I said and held my throat.

Duncan looked at me. "Gaius. Take care of her."

"Its dangerous to go there" Gaius said after him, but Ser Duncan left.

"Uncle?" I said.

"Hush... dont speak" He put an arm around me. "Come, you must come rest..."

O

I laid on my bed. It was a pain to just wait and not know what was happening. Arthur, Merlin and Duncan were all in danger. I nearly jumped up from my bed when I heard the door to my room opening. Uncle Gaius walked in to the room. "Merlin and Duncan came back with Arthur"

"He is alive?" I sat up.

"Yes... he will recover. He doesn't remember much" He walked close and sat on the bed.

"Oh?"

He checked on my neck. "You are feeling better?"

"Yes. I healed myself" I gave him a look.

"Ser Duncan is not going to tell Uther the truth. We told Arthur that he had eloped with Sophia and he believes that happened." Uncle stood up again and I think his back hurt.

"Duncan will lie?" I asked and studied him. Maybe I should try to heal his back...

"Uther is so suspicious to magic. We are better of without him knowing."

"We are, but why Duncan is keeping this a secret?"

"You cannot tell about this to anyone..." He walked back to me again.

"I wont..."

"Duncan had a sister..." I folded his arms.

"A sister?"

"She had magic and we helped her to escape Camelot during the purge"

"She had magic?"

"Yes. She was later found with a group of druids and... she didn't survive, but her identity remained a secret. Uther does not know this. That is the reason Duncan wont talk about this now."

"I see... uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think its possible that... Duncan...that he..."

"I dont know, child. You share the hair color and there is magic in his family. And the pendant..." He let out a breath. "Maybe I need to write to Hunith"

I smiled to him as he was leaving. "Well, at least they managed to save Arthur"

O

I saw Arthur in the corridor the next day. I didn't know what to think first. The memory of him strangling me was so fresh.

"Marian?" Arthur stopped me as I tried to escape by going to another corridor, totally not the one I was heading to.

"Sire?" I said and did not look at his eyes.

"I´m sorry..." He tried to look at my eyes. "I dont know what came to me. I dont even remember... I cant believe I was...eloping with her"

"She was pretty and a noble... Merlin spent a lot of time in the stocks lying for you so you could sneak out with her"

"He did?"

"You dont remember any of it?"

"No... not really... It was like I had dreamed it. I cant believe I had done those things...I..." He said and touched the scarf on my neck. I was not able to heal all the bruises and they were still visible. Arthur slowly moved the scarf and saw the marks from...his hands. His eyes widened and I think he had a flash back and remembered. "I..."

I pulled the scarf up to cover them again.

"Marian... I..."

"Dont worry about it. You were not yourself." I said and left.

"I did that?" He followed me. "How could I have done that? Marian... You have to believe me. I would never hurt you..." He took a hold of me and stopped me from leaving again.

"You will..." I said and looked down.

"I wont" He took a hold of my face and kissed me. "I care for you too much to ever hurt you"

"Arthur..." I said and leaned my head as his kisses moved to my neck. "Arthur..." I said again. Oh, dear. I could not think straight. I gasped when he pulled me tight against him and kept kissing me.

"Marian..." He murmured to my ear and I think he bit my neck.

I never noticed we were so close to his room. He locked the door with one hand as he carried me to his bed.

I knew this would probably end badly, but I didn't care. I wanted him too.

I had no experiences like this and I was a bit scared when I started loosing clothes. I know he had seen me practically naked already, but...this was different. There was also...touching. I felt his hands and kisses all around my body.

He kissed me near my ear and whispered he wouldn't hurt me. I think he noticed how nervous I was when we were on the bed...naked...him leaning over me and I could feel his body press against mine.

I whimpered from the pain when he took me. I remembered the embarrassing conversation with mother. She tried to tell me about men and the sex. How it could hurt. Now I knew. I wiped a tear away quickly so Arthur wouldn't realize that he had hurt me again...

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 8**

* * *

Merlin woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Uh? What are you doing here? Go away, let me sleep" I pushed him away and pulled the blanket over myself.

"No. Get up. There is something I need to show you" Merlin insisted.

"What?" I asked annoyed as he pulled of my blanket again.

"I want you to come meet the dragon"

I looked at him for a moment. "Seriously? This mythical dragon of yours?" I asked sarcastic. I know uncle had confirmed that there really was a dragon imprisoned in Camelot, but I had never quite believed it.

"Yes. Come" Merlin pulled me up and pulled me with him.

"Merlin..." I tried to protest. I just had my underdress and my hair must be such a mess.

"Shh. We must be quiet" Merlin whispered.

I heard uncle Gaius snore in his bed as we walked pass the room and out to the corridors. Merlin used his magic to trick the guards away from the passage leading under the castle. The cavern was a bit scary. There was not much light, just few torches. We walked down a long set of staircases and came to a huge cave.

I looked around amazed. "We are under Camelot?"

"Yeah" Merlin walked a bit then yelled. "Kilgharrah!?"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Its his name...the dragon" Merlin said.

I turned to look as I heard something. A chain hit into rocks and I saw it move then I heard a fluff of wings. "Oh my god." I said and stared at the dragon. "Its a dragon"

"Yeah. I told you" Merlin said amused.

The dragon landed in front of Merlin. I had moved slightly behind my brother.

"I see the young warlock has brought a friend" The dragon talked.

"It can talk?" I asked from Merlin.

"Of course" Merlin said.

I looked at the dragon. I have to admit I was a bit scared. "You were imprisoned here?"

"Yes" The dragon moved its head closer to me.

I moved my hand carefully closer to him. And touched its head. "I didn't think I would ever see a real dragon" I said and looked at Merlin. He was smiling too. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"I wanted you two to meet." Merlin said. "He has helped me many times. Tell her, what you told me. . .about my destiny"

"Merlin will help King Arthur unite the kingdom and bring Camelot to its golden age. Magic will be back to the world"

"Oh?" I looked at the dragon again. "Do you know about me? Will I ever be able to do anything but heal?"

"When you are ready" The dragon moved away and started to leave. "You can bring back the dead. But remember there is always balance in the world..." He flew away.

"What did he mean?" I looked at Merlin.

"I dont know... Maybe someone else dies instead" He said thinking.

"Maybe we should... go back" I said.

"Oh, of course" Merlin touched my back and we left.

I could not sleep after that. I kept thinking about the dragon...

O

I had sneaked out to train swords again in the next morning. This time with Ser Leon who had become my friend really. I would have wanted to tell him about the dragon Merlin had showed me, but I couldn't tell anyone.

Leon raise his hand to end the practice. "I apologize. I must get to my duties" He said.

"Its ok." I said and gathered my breath. "I must go help uncle Gaius too"

"You are getting better" He put his sword away.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. This has been fun" I smiled to him.

"I bet not as fun as with Arthur" He gave me a look.

"Leon" I hit his arm playfully.

"Oh, everyone knows about you two" He said.

"Uh. Are you jealous?" I asked amused.

"Yes" He said.

I laughed... then got serious as he was not smiling. "Leon?"

"You should have seen your face" He laughed and escaped from me as I ran after him.

The warning bells tarted ringing and I nearly ran to his back. "Leon?"

"Something is wrong. Get inside the castle" He escorted me closer and joined some of the other knights we saw.

I walked towards the castle and saw Merlin. He was acting really strangely. "Merlin?" He didnt hear me and ran behind a pillar. I followed him. "Merlin?" I gasped as he pulled me behind it too. "What are you doing?"

"They are hunting a druid boy. There, can you see him?" He pointed at.

I looked at a scared little boy hiding near a wagon. "They are trying to catch him?"

"Yes. You know what will happen to him if they do" Merlin gave me a look.

"Oh. Poor thing" I said.

"Stay here... dont get involved. I will try to, hide him" Merlin ran towards the next pillar and signalled the boy.

I watched him run to Merlin and how the knights spotted him. I ran out to the street and screamed as I nearly got under a rider. One of the knights pulled me to safety just in time. I know it was a bit foolish, I could have hurt myself badly if I had not succeed. But Merlin and the boy could now run off.

I laid on the ground under the knight. "Uh. Thank you, but can you get off me?"

"Oh. Of course." He stood up and pulled me up. "Be more careful, miss Marian" He said.

"I will." I said. "I dont know, why I didn't look. I cant even remember where I was going" I giggled and bit my lip. I excused myself and went to find Merlin. Where could have he gone to? Was he with the boy still?

I looked everywhere for Merlin and went even to Lady Morgana´s room to find Gwen if she knew. I knocked the door and Gwen opened it. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"Uh?" Gwen looked inside the room.

"Who is it?" I heard Lady Morgana ask.

"Marian" Gwen answered and faked a smile to me.

"She can come" I head Merlin.

"Merlin?" I asked as Gwen let me in to the room. "You brought him here?" I found him and Morgana taking care of the boy.

"He is wounded" Morgana said.

"I didn't know where else to take him" Merlin said. "I am sorry Lady Morgana..."

"No. We need to take care of him" Morgana touched the boy´s head. "We cant let them find him"

I looked at Gwen, Lady Morgana was really concerned about the boy.

O

I couldn't help the others much when they took care of the boy and hid him. I needed to help uncle Gaius. I secretly read a book about injuries and how the boy´s injury would be healed the best. Morgana and Gwen didn't know about my talent and only Gwen knew about Merlin´s. We couldn't really use magic to cure the boy.

Arthur and the knights were searching Camelot for the boy. I had gone to Lady Morgana´s room when they got there. Merlin hid with the boy behind the curtains at the back of the room when the door was knocked. I tried to act normal and sat on the bench on Morgana´s window.

"Arthur. What gives me this pleasure?" Morgana asked sarcastic.

"We are searching for the druid" Arthur walked in to the room pass her, nearly pushing her to the side. He noticed me. "Marian..."

"Arthur..." I smiled to him as he grinned at me. We had not been able to see each other alone in a while. He had been so busy with his chores. I bit my lip thinking about him...us...

Arthur walked around the room. Took some fruits from a bowl and ate.

"You really think there is a druid hiding here?" Morgana asked.

"You never know" Arthur said and looked at me again.

"What would Uther say when he finds out that you are wasting your time here?" Morgana said. "Flirting with Marian..." She folded her arms as Arthur looked at her.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I guess the druid is not here" He walked towards the door annoyed by Morgana. "You girls go back to brushing each others hair or what ever you do..."

Morgana closed the door and locked it as Arthur left. She gave me a look.

"Does everyone know...?" I muttered.

"Yes" Merlin said and pulled the curtain in front of him and the boy. "He is getting worse. He is burning up. I think we must tell Gaius if we cannot get the fever down"

"You think Gaius would keep him a secret?" Morgana asked.

"He would not let them kill the boy" Gwen said and brought a wet cloth to put on the boy´s forehead.

"He does seem sick..." I said and walked to the window again. I looked at the yard. They were preparing for the execution of the boy´s friend that had been caught. "Me must get him to his people. How can we find them?"

"The druids?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. How else can we save him. We cannot keep him here. He needs to go back to them" I said and I saw Merlin nodding at me and agreeing.

O

I had just got back to my room and I sat down on the bed ready to read a book Gaius had given me. There was so much I needed to learn about healing. I wished there was one about the kind of healing magic I had.

I gasped as the door opened and closed right after. "Arthur?" I put the book down on the little table next to my bed.

"I dont have long. I should be looking the boy" He pulled off his cloves and kicked of his boots.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused leaning to my arms.

Arthur leaned down over me. "I am having some fun" He kissed my lips and I felt his hands lifting my skirt.

"Arthur..." I gasped as he kissed my neck. "What is someone comes?"

"Your brother is busy cleaning my room and... I didn't see Gaius downstairs" He said and I could feel him already in me.

I looked to my side and bit my hand. I dont know if it was that we were always in a hurry to do this. Scared of being caught. I never said anything to Arthur, but I wasn't really enjoying. I was hurting again and hoped it was over soon.

I failed on trying to act that I was ok this time.

"Marian?" Arthur touched my cheek when he was putting his pants on.

"Yes?" I looked away.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Somehow I dont believe that." He touched my chin and made me look at him. "What is the matter?" He studied my eyes.

"Arthur...I" I bit my lip. How could I say that he was hurting me? I loved the other stuff. Kissing and the closeness...

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked and I couldn't answer.

I opened my mouth but the words didn't get out.

"Marian...?" Arthur sat on the bed better. "Did I hurt you?"

I let out a breath. "Yeah... but"

"I´m sorry" He kissed my forehead. "I didn't mean to..."

"Its ok... Maybe we are just trying to be too quick and..."

"Wait..." He put a finger on my lips. "Has it hurt before...?"

"Arthur I..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

He stood up and walked around my room brushing his hair. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Marian"

I stood up and put my dress better. "I know. That´s why I didn't say anything..." I stopped him by taking a hold of his arm.

He looked at me for a moment. "Next time..." He said and took a hold of my face. He kissed me softly. "Next time we will make sure that we have no hurry and we dont have to worry to be caught. We will make it a wonderful thing we both enjoy"

"I would like that. Arthur" I smiled.

"I should get back to search the boy"

"You are really searching for him still? Its just a little boy"

"I know... I dont totally agree with my father. The druids are mostly peaceful people and dont cause much harm. I dont see why we should hunt down the boy... but... I cannot do anything about it" He brushed his hair and smacked me a kiss in the cheek. He was just about to leave but walked back in to my room. "shit..."

"what?"

"Gaius is downstairs." He whispered.

"Oh?" I nearly giggled.

"This is not funny. I need to get back to the others. If father finds out that I left them..."

"Oh dont worry" I walked to the door and looked out to the room. "I will distract Gaius" I looked at Arthur. "I will signal you when its safe" I walked downstairs.

"Oh, Marian. You finished the book?" Uncle Gaius asked.

"No. I just wanted to do something else for a while" I leaned to the table and signaled Arthur to get out of my room when uncle turned his back towards the door. I was nearly laughing as Arthur tried to sneak out. Arthur hid under the table close to chair where I was sitting. I kicked him to move when uncle turned away again. I dropped a book at some point to distract uncle. He didn't hear the front door close when the book hit the floor.

O

Uncle Gaius was not happy when he found out about the boy we had been hiding. He helped us heal the boy and made us swear we would get him out of Camelot soon. The other druid had been executed already.

We were again in Morgana´s room. Trying to decide what to do. I could see Merlin was troubled. I think he went to see the dragon earlier. I wondered if he said something to him.

"How can we get him out of Camelot without being noticed?" Morgana asked. "There is a passage, but Arthur has the key"

"We need to get that key" Merlin said.

I noticed they looked at me. "What?"

"Go get the key from Arthur" Morgana told me.

"Me?"

"He wont wonder about you..." Morgana walked to me.

"How do I know what key...?"

"Its on his belt..." Merlin let out a breath. "I could go... wait until he goes to sleep and..."

"No. We need to do this now" Morgana said.

"Fine..." I said and looked at Merlin briefly as I walked pass him. I dont think he approved me spending time with Arthur. I understood. He was a protective big brother. It must be a struggle as he was destined to help Arthur.

I walked to Arthur´s room and found him eating. "You are eating this late?" I asked closing the door.

"Marian?" He wiped his mouth and got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting back and... I happened to walk pass" I walked to him and leaned against him. "I thought it would be nice to visit"

"mm. this is a nice visit" He smiled and kissed me.

I kissed him back and touched his chest. I moved my hands to his sides and to his waist. I found the keys and took the one I needed as he kissed my neck. "I cant stay long" I said and hid the key inside my sleeve.

"I know. I need to go back to the search soon" Arthur brushed his hair.

I felt really bad at keeping the secret from him and nearly told him. "I... I should go..." He ran out of the room. I heard Arthur call my name.

I ran all the way to Morgana´s room and leaned to the door there after I closed it.

"Did you get it?" Morgana asked.

I dropped the key to her hand.

"Marian?" Merlin asked.

"I nearly told him... I felt so bad stealing the key..."

"He wasn't suspecting anything?"

"I dont know... I just left there." I brushed my face. "I am going to my room. Good luck. Arthur is going on another patrol. Be careful Morgana"

I left to my room and sat on my bed worried about them all.

Things didn't go well. Merlin came to tell me that Arthur caught Morgana and the boy.

O

I was walking back to Gaius after taking potions to the patients again. I stopped to look as the workers were making preparations for another execution. I couldn't believe Uther would really do that to a little boy.

I gasped as I was pulled aside to the shadows. "Arthur?" I looked at him confused as he pinned me against the wall.

"Did you steal my key?" He studied my eyes.

"I..." I was the worst liar suddenly.

"You did... I suspected it, but couldn't really believe it. You were hiding the boy with Morgana?" He asked, but he asked it quiet so others wouldn't hear.

"I´m so sorry. I just didn't want him to die. He is just a little boy. Morgana asked me to take the key... I´m sorry... I shouldn't have betray you like that... I nearly told you..."

"Shh..." he put a finger to my lips. "That´s why you ran off like that?" He asked.

I nodded.

He looked back at the men preparing the execution. "It matters little now... the boy was caught. Father was furious to Morgana and he was close to throwing her there with him"

"You didn't tell him about...?"

"You?" He looked at me. "No..." He said and walked away.

I leaned against the wall for a moment. Kicked my foot to the wall. I should not have gotten involved with this. Then I ran to find Merlin.

I found him sneaking to speak with the dragon again. "You are going to see him?"

"Yes. I need to speak with him" Merlin said.

"Why?"

"I dont understand... He wants magic back to Camelot, but he also told me not to help the boy"

"Not to help him?"

"Yes... I need to ask why"

I followed Merlin under Camelot and we confronted the dragon. It said Merlin wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny if the boy would live.

"What did you mean?" Merlin yelled after him as the dragon flew away.

"Your destiny..." I looked at him. "Merlin... do you think he would harm Arthur?"

"I dont know..." He started walking away. "Maybe we shouldn't help him"

I followed him. "But... he is just a boy. Maybe the dragon doesn't really know. Maybe things would go differently..."

"Marian..." He shook his head.

I kept following him and we heard Morgana convincing Arthur to help the boy as we got near his room. I looked at Merlin as he pushed to door open.

"Merlin. You will help me wont you" Morgana said.

"Help you do what? Lady Morgana" Merlin asked.

"Take the boy out of Camelot" Morgana continued.

"You mean break into the prison?" I asked and looked at Arthur. He shook his head and leaned against the wall folding his arms.

"No..." Merlin said. "Its too dangerous... For you" He looked at Morgana.

"That is true" Arthur said. "Father wont forgive you if you are caught again."

"We need to save the boy. Arthur!" Morgana said.

"How could we possibly manage to do that?" I asked.

"I will take the boy out of Camelot" Arthur said.

"You?" Morgana asked.

"You go apologize from father and have a dinner with him. He knows you are not involved then" Arthur said. He looked at me and Merlin. "We will get the boy out of the jail and to the druids..."

O

I found Merlin from his bed when he was supposed to be opening the gates for Arthur and the boy to escape. "Merlin!"

"I know" He said.

"We need to go" I pulled him up.

"Marian..."

"Shut up and run!" I pulled him with me. We got to the gates.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked.

"We got delayed" Merlin said.

"Now hurry"

Merlin and I managed to break the hinges on the gate and Arthur and the boy could get out.

"I will take the boy to the druids." Arthur said. "You two get back to the castle"

"I am coming with you" I said to Arthur.

"No..." Merlin and Arthur said at the same time.

I just laid on my bed when I got there. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't relax before I heard Arthur had come back to Camelot safely. I guess he took the boy to the druids. I hoped we wouldn't have to worry about the boy anymore.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 9**

* * *

I had been on the markets alone. I knew Merlin and uncle would let me hear from it if they would find out. And probably Arthur too. I just didn't find anyone to accompany me when I wanted to go there. Things went well this time and I walked back carrying my basket and eating a fruit that I bought.

I saw King Uther at the castle courtyard with couple knights as his guards as I returned to the castle. Ser Duncan was the other one guarding him today. I was always glad to see him.

"Marian..." King Uther called my name as I was closed to them.

"Yes. Sire?" I asked.

"Were you out alone?" He asked.

"Uh. Yeah..." I started and saw something at the corner of my eye. Something moved up on the battlements. It happened so fast. I didnt really think of what I was doing. I saw a man pointing with the crossbow towards us, towards the King.

I just pushed Uther from his chest.

Next thing I know... I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Marian!" Duncan caught a hold of me and I saw Uther on his back on the ground.

"Get him!" Uther yelled and knights rushed after the assassin.

"Oh god" I looked at my shoulder and gasped as Duncan lift me up to his arms.

"We need to get inside Sire" The other knight said.

"Take her to Gaius fast" Uther ordered Duncan.

Duncan was carrying me. "You will be ok. Marian. Gaius will fix this" He said and it was like he was trying to convince himself.

"Shit, this hurts" I tried to touch my shoulder. I had never felt anything like that. The pain... I think the crossbow bolt had gone through my shoulder.

"Dont touch it. We are right there."

"Gaius!" Duncan´s voice boomed as we got to his guarders.

"Duncan? Oh, Marian? What happened?" Gaius dropped a book to the floor as he rushed to us. He cleared the examening table and Duncan placed me to sit on it.

"Marian saved the King."

"Saved him?"

"There was an assassin" Duncan said.

"I can handle this from here" Gaius said and looked at me. I knew. I couldn't heal myself if there was others.

"No. You need help to get the bolt out" Duncan said and moved to my other side. "We need to break it first."

I looked at Gaius my eyes wide when he agreed with Duncan.

I nearly screamed as the bolt moved as they cut it.

"Sorry" Duncan said and took a hold of me. "This is going to hurt"

"Arent you supposed to say this will be quick and painless?" I asked and hissed from the pain.

"Why would I lie?" He said and touched my cheek. "We will try to be quick" He took a tight hold from me and kept me still as Gaius pulled the arrow off me.

Now I screamed.

"What is going on here!?" Merlin rushed in from the door. "Marian!?"

I think I nearly passed out from the pain. "Merlin?" I said and I realized my head was is Duncan´s chest. I think he was touching my hair. Gaius was pressing the wounds on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"A crossbow bolt" Gaius replied.

"Oh. Sis" Merlin touched my back. "Does it hurt?"

"Guess!" I hissed.

"Sorry. Stupid guestion..." Merlin muttered.

"Merlin is here now. He can help me from here" Gaius said.

"Yes. I should get back to the King" Duncan moved away. He looked at me for a moment, then touched my head gently before he left.

Merlin took a hold of my hand after Duncan left and pressed it on my shoulder.

"I need to play sick again..." I muttered as I healed myself. I closed my eyes. Oh it was heaven when the pain left.

"You must wear bandages and support your arm for few weeks at least" Gaius said.

"Weeks?" I asked.

"This wouldn't heal fast... and it would be painful"

I looked at him as he checked the wound when I moved my hand. "Did it leave a mark?"

Gaius wiped the blood with a cloth and I saw the scars.

"Its not that bad" Merlin said and hugged me. "You are amazing healer. I couldn't do it like that, just touching it" Merlin touched my scar.

"I haven only heard stories of such healing powers" Gaius said. "Your magic is a rare gift. As is yours Merlin..."

"Too bad we cannot use them for good properly" Merlin muttered.

"What should I do now?" I asked. "I mean with this.?"

"I will have to bandage it. I will put a little paste on it"

"Not that horrid stuff? Eww" I said.

"It should be healing it. We need to fake the injury well" Gaius said and started mixing the paste.

I pulled my arm from the dress after loosening it and studied the holes in it. I needed to fix that, but it would never get that good. Maybe I couldnt even get the blood of...my dress was ruined.

I had changed into another dress and Gaius was putting the support on my arm and there was a bandage over the scars. "eww, uncle. That stuff is horrid" I leaned away from my shoulder.

"We have no other choice." He muttered.

I could hear Merlin chuckled near by.

"Oh, shut up Merlin" I said.

I gasped as the doors burst open. Morgana and Gwen rushed inside.

"Marian?" They ran to me.

"We heard what happened" Gwen said and touched my other arm.

"Oh, there is nothing to worry about anymore. Uncle made it better" I looked at Gaius.

"Must have been terrible" Morgana said.

"It was" I said.

"You should have heard her scream when they pulled the bolt off." Merlin said. "I could hear it to the corridors."

"Oh, that must have been so painful" Gwen looked at me so sad. I was sure she was nearly in tears.

"Gwen. Its ok... its not that bad anymore" I said and gave her a small smile.

"You are so brave" Gwen said and hugged me so gently. She must have been scared to hurt me.

"You should have seen Arthur´s face" Morgana said.

I looked at her.

"Uther send him after the assassin with the knights" Morgana continued.

I looked down and smiled a bit. Then I noticed the look on uncle and Merlin. Oh, I wasn't good at hiding my feelings for Arthur...

O

Later that day.

I was reading downstairs alone. I was scared by the door and hit my elbow to the table. I held it and looked at Arthur. "Arthur?"

"We found the bastard" He said and walked to me. "Is it very painful?" He asked concerned.

I realized I was still gasping from hitting the elbow. "Uh, yes..." It wasn't hard to fake it now. I put the support on my arm better. "Uncle said I shouldn't move it"

Arthur suddenly took a hold of my head and kissed my forehead. "I was so scared when I heard."

"I am better now. Arthur"

"I think my father noticed" He sat on the bench next to me and leaned against the table with his back.

"He did?"

"He didn't say anything, but..." He shook his head. "I hope he doesn't...do anything" He looked at me. "Oh, I was supposed to get you to him actually..."

"Oh? Why?"

"Come... Gaius and Merlin are there already" He stood up and took a hold of me helping me up.

"Why would he want to see me?" I asked.

He kissed lips softly. "You did save his life" He gave me a look.

"Oh, god... I dont want to become his servant..." I joked.

Arthur laughed. "No. I think I think you will get a better reward than Merlin" He held a hand on my back as we walked.

O

I nearly turned away from the door to the throne room when the guards opened it for us. The court had been called. The room was filled with people and Uther stood at the front waiting. I looked at Arthur, who gave me a small smile and nodded at me. Nearly pushed me to walk to his father.

I walked in front of Uther and looked at Arthur who walked to his side.

"Marian" Uther started. "I heard you are feeling better?"

"Yes. Sire" I replied and touched my arm that was supported.

"You have shown a great courage. You saved my life risking your own. You shall be rewarded from your actions" Uther spoke.

I looked at Arthur and he looked down trying not to laugh. I think he realised I feared what reward I would get.

I focused back on Uther as he spoke. "You will be known from this moment. Lady Marian of Camelot" Uther took a scroll from a servant and held it.

I looked around and stepped towards him. I took the scroll carefully. Still unsure what it meant. "Thank you. Sire" I replied.

"I have arranged for you a set of rooms close to Morgana´s guarders. You shall have a maid too if you wish for one" Uther said and I think he was amused of my expression.

"What?" I replied and bit my lip embarrassed.

Uther chuckled and took a step towards me placing a hand on my shoulder. "It is a honorary noble title, Marian."

"Oh?" I said and smiled to him.

Uther stepped away and declared the celebrations to begun. I knew the people in the castle had been preparing for the coming festivities. I hoped they were not using the food that was supposed to be served for Arthur´s party. It was his birthday in the next day and he was to be declared as the crown prince of Camelot the same day.

O

Oh. my new room was huge. There was a big four-poster bed, lovely other furniture. Windows with seats on them.

Merlin had carried my things there as I was supposed to play injured.

It was strange. When Merlin left and I laid in my new bed... I felt kind of alone... It wasn't like I wouldn't see Merlin and Gaius as much. I was still living in the same castle just a bit further away from them.

I looked at the ceiling of the bed. Even the curtains in the bed were amazing. I kind of felt like a princess.

I gasped sitting up as I heard the door. "Arthur?" I asked and took a hold of my arm that I was suppose to support with the cloth that was now on a table in the room.

"I hope I am not disturbing" He said closing the door.

"Of course not. I was just enjoying my room." I said and followed him with my eyes as he walked closer.

Arthur sat on the bed near me and touched my cheek. "Lady Marian"

"Prince Arthur" I replied.

Arthur kissed my lips gently.

Oh, he was so sweet. He laid on the bed and I had my head on his chest. He brushed my hair when we just talked for hours...

O

I woke up in the next morning.

My billow was moving...

Arthur was still in my room and he was asleep. I looked at the window. The sun was up.

It turned to look at Arthur. "Arthur?" I pushed him.

I pushed him again a bit harder.

"Uh?" He started to wake up and noticed me. "Marian..." He smiled.

"You are still in my room" I said.

"What?" Arthur asked still sleepy and confused.

"Its already morning" I said with a tone.

Arthur looked around. "Oh?" Then he remembered. It was his birthday... the ceremony. "Shit" He moved to sit up. "I have to go" He kissed me quickly and nearly ran of. Returned to put on his boots and kissed me quickly again before leaving.

I laid my head against the bed and laughed.

Gwen came to my room a moment later. "Morning" She said happily.

"Morning Gwen" I replied.

"Lady Morgana sent me to help you"

"Gwen. I dont need a maid. That would be weird" I laughed.

"No. But you are hurt. You must need help dressing up" She said.

"Oh? Yeah. I guess I do need that" I said and looked at her. Maybe I could tell her. "Gwen..."

"Yes?" She looked at me holding a dress she had taken from the pile of my clothes, that I had not yet put on the cubboard.

"I am healed already" I gave her a look.

"Oh?" She walked closer. "Merlin fixed you?" She asked quiet.

"Yes. Gaius said I need to pretend to be still injured."

"Oh, of course."

"So. I can manage myself" I smiled to her.

"Well... You kind of dont..." She gave me a look.

"Oh? What on earth do you mean by that?" I asked innocently.

"You got this room just yesterday and this is a mess" Gwen started cleaning.

"Gwen..." I protested.

"Just look at this..." She started. Then picked up something from the floor giving me a look.

I bit my lip. It was Arthur´s jacket. He must have forgotten it.

O

I stood next to Merlin, Gwen and uncle Gaius during the ceremony.

Uther spoke and declared Arthur as his heir, he was now at age to be the crown prince of Camelot. Arthur swore an oath. Uther put a crown on his head and we all cheered.

Uther was just about the let the celebrations to begun when the large windows in the room broke. Ladies screamed. The knights stepped in front of Uther and tried to guard Arthur too, but he stepped next to them. I hold onto to Merlin´s arm and looked at the Black Knight riding to the room. His horse was as black as him. There was something nearly evil in the pair.

The Black Knight pulled of his clove and threw it in front of Arthur. I was afraid Arthur would pick it up. It would mean he would accept a duel with him. Arthur hesitated too long and Sir Owain picked up the clove instead and accepted the challenge. The Black Knight left the room declaring the duel would be at dawn.

The celebrations were cancelled.

I was walking in the corridors as I heard Morgana and Arthur speaking.

"Owain should not have taken it. It was meant for me" Arthur said.

I looked inside room and saw Arthur looking out of the window.

"Then take his place" Morgana said.

"Owain picked up the glove. He needs to fight him. The Code..." Arthur turned and noticed me.

"But the fight is to the death" Morgana said.

"I know" Arthur replied and his eyes were fixed on mine. "There isnt anything we can do now. Owain will fight him at dawn" He turned back to the window.

Morgana looked back at me. She left the room.

I walked to Arthur and saw what he was looking at. The black knight just stood outside and waited. "There is someting odd about him" I said.

"He just stands there" Arthur replied. He let out a breath and turned to me. "How are you feeling?" He touched my shoulder gently.

"I´m ok..." I lift up the present I had been holding.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Uh. The day didnt go as planned, but... Happy birthday Arthur"

"A present?" He grinned and took the present.

"Of course" I replied and watched him open it.

Arthur held the belt that I had embroidered with dragons. "This is great" He wrapped it around his waist and pulled me close.

I gasped from the surprise.

"Sorry" He touched my shoulder gently.

"No. You didnt hurt me. You just surprised me" I said and touched his chest with my other hand. "you liked it?"

"Yes." He kissed my lips.

It was such a shock to hear someone clearing a throat. We turned to look.

"Father..." Arthur said and released me.

I stepped back. Oh dear god. Uther...

"Arthur..." Uther walked to the room and I excused myself I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't stay to listen this time what he said to Arthur...

I got to my room and hugged myself tight. Oh. Didnt get any sleep that night.

O

The next morning I was sitting with Morgana and Gwen at the audience. We had come to watch the duel. I looked at Arthur. He was sitting at the booth next to his father. They were focused on arena as Owain walked there.

It was a hard battle. Ser Owain was better fighter than I thought. I thought he even won as he pierced his sword to the black knight. I stood up as the black knight didnt seem to care and just killed Ser Owain instead. "What the...? His sword pierced him!" I looked at Gwen and Morgana. They were as puzzled.

I saw how Uther took a hold of Arthur´s arm stopping him from going to the Arena. The black knight had thrown his clove again. Now Ser Pellinore was quicker than Arthur and accepted the challenge.

I rushed after Merlin and Gaius after the duel and heard them speaking in Gaius´s guarders.

"I saw the sword pierce him too" I said.

"The knight should be dead after a hit like that" Merlin said.

"Maybe he already is" Gaius muttered.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I need to check something..." Gaius said and left the room.

Me and Merlin followed him. He took us underground where the dead had been burried. We stopped next to a set of carved stone coffins. One of them was broken. Like something had burst out of it.

"What happened?" I looked at Gaius. "Who was this?"

"Tristan De Bois" Gaius said and studied the coffin better. It was empty. "He was Queen Ygraine´s brother. He blamed Uther for her death"

"Arthur´s mother?" I asked.

"Yes. She died in childbirth. Tristan duelled Uther and he killed him. He swore revenge at his last breath..."

"The black knight?" Merlin asked.

"He carried the crest of Tristan De Bois..." Gaius said.

"How can we stop him?" Merlin asks.

"We cannot." Gaius said.

"He is facing another knight at dawn" I said.

"I know... Tristan is not alive. He cannot be killed" Gaius said and turned to leave.

"There must be a way to stop him" Merlin continued as we followed Gaius.

"I dont think he will stop until he will have his revenge"

"To kill Uther?" I asked.

"Yes" Gaius replied.

O

I was returning to my room for the night and saw Uther near my door, like waiting. "Sire?" I asked a bit scared.

"Marian..." He opened the door. "We need to talk"

I walked to the room. "Yes. Sire?"

Uther looked at me. "You and Arthur need to stop what ever is between you two"

"Sire..."

"I already talked to him. You will agree to this too. If it was any other girl, she would be exiled from Camelot."

I looked down. "Yes Sire" I didn't know what else to say.

"You saved my life. I have not forgotten that. You will keep your reward and you are allowed to stay but I wont have you two meeting in secret and continuing that"

I looked at him. "Arthur agreed to that?"

"After I told you would be exiled otherwise" He folded his arms.

"Sire. You dont have to worry about that anymore" I said sad.

He let out a breath. "I know this doesn't seem fair, but you understand that Arthur is one day going to be King. He would have to marry a proper noble girl"

"I know that"

Uther touched my shoulder. "It would be different if you were noble birth. I wouldn't have anything against this then"

I looked at him for a moment. "I am not exactly sure who my father is..."

"You dont know?"

"I have a suspicion, but..."

"Oh?"

"I have this" I held the pendant. "Mother gave it to me when I was little. "Uh... Ser Duncan recognized it"

"Duncan?" Uther looked at me, my hair. "You think he...?"

"I dont know... I haven't seen my mother since we left our home village. I haven't been brave enough to ask ser Duncan has he met her..." I said amused. "I really need to speak to mother and find out more about this pendant"

"Yes... Uh. Its late. I will let you have your rest" Uther was leaving.

"Sire..."

"Yes?" He looked back.

"The knight... We went to the crypt with Gaius. Tristan De Bois´s coffin was empty"

"It was empty?" Uther swallowed hard.

"The knight is dangerous. What if Arthur accepts a challenge. He nearly did at the arena this morning"

"I wont let that happen..." He said and left.

I couldn't sleep well that night either.

O

Next morning we were at the arena again. Ser Pellinore was winning like Owain the day before. The black knight didn't care when he was stabbed again. He killed Pellinore.

Arthur didn't wait for the knight to throw his clove. He threw his and challenged him himself. I watched shocked as the knight accepts the challenge. I hold onto Gwen´s arm as Uther leaves with Arthur. We can hear them yelling inside the castle as we walk on the corridors.

I went to find Merlin later and found him carrying a sword. "Merlin?"

"Not now. I am busy" Merlin said without stopping.

"You trying to slay the knight?" I asked.

"No." He stopped. "I am having the dragon make a weapon to Arthur"

I looked at the sword. "Enchant the sword?"

"Something like it." He let out a breath. "Come with me if you want."

I followed Merlin. "Where did you get the sword?" I asked.

"From Gwen."

"Its one of her father´s?"

"She says its the best he has ever made" Merlin looked at the sword.

"It is a fine sword" I replied.

"How is your sword practice going?" Merlin asked.

"I doubt I can continue that. Not with Arthur at least..."

"Oh, he wont die..." Merlin said.

"I didn't mean that... Uther saw us and..."

"What?"

"He didn't do anything but told us to stop... he said Arthur agreed. So I doubt he will continue training me"

We walked silent for a moment.

Kilgharrad breath fire to the sword. He insisted that Arthur would be the only one using the sword. It was too powerful now to be used by anyone else.

O

I was still working in Gaius´s guarders when he came back there.

"Marian? You still here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Its late you should go to sleep" uncle said.

I looked at him. He looked troubled. "Uncle? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing except what we all worry tonight" He sat down on a chair.

"I know" I replied. "Merlin told you about what he did?"

"What?"

"He made a sword for Arthur"

"A sword...?"

"A powerful sword. It was forged strong with the dragon´s magic."

"Oh?"

"Only Arthur can use it. We promised the dragon" I said and wondered the look on uncle. "Uncle?"

"You should go back to your room to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow"

"Uh... I will" I stood up looking at him. Something really was bothering him. "Good night" I said and left after hearing him reply.

O

In the morning. I squeezed Gwen´s and Morgana´s hands tight as we watched Arthur walk to the Arena. I looked at the King´s booth. "The King is not here" I said and looked back at the arena. Arthur... he looked different. It was not him! Uther? I looked at him better...

We and the whole crowd gasped when the black knight lost its helmet. He was revealed to be this hideous thing... a corpse. It gets more raged, but its sword gets stuck in Uther´s shield when he guards. Uther pierces him with his sword. The corpse screams and bursts into flames.

I kind of knew it. Uther took of his helmet.

I wondered where was Arthur. I dont think he would have allowed his father to take his place voluntarily.

O

Merlin told me how furious the dragon had been when he heard Uther had used the sword. Merlin had taken the sword away and hidden it some where.

Uther arranged a banquet. It was for defeating the enemy and to finally celebrate Arthur´s birthday. I was tasting the pastries by the buffet table as I realized Arthur had walked next to me holding a goblet and drinking. He took a fruit from a bowl and ate it.

"Marian..." He said and looked around the room and not me.

"Sire" I replied.

"I take it that my father had a talk with you?"

"He did"

"I hope he didn't upset you or anything"

"No. He was nice... Well, not nice but... you know."

"mm."

"He said he wouldn't be against it if I was from noble birth..."

"He said that?"

"Yeah..."

"There is no change that...?"

I looked at him. "That I have a noble father?"

"Well yeah" He looked at me.

"I dont know... I must speak to my mother. She hasn't told me who my father is. Its not the same as Merlin´s though" I said and smiled to him.

He was grinning. "Oh, I already guessed that. You definitely cant be from the same man" He leaned to take a pastry behind me and leaned to my ear. "You are too beautiful" He whispered and walked away eating the pastry.

I looked after him and stopped myself from smiling as I noticed Uther was watching. I quickly turned away and walked to Gwen and Morgana.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 10**

* * *

I was walking with Gwen. We were going to the fields just outside of Camelot city walls to gather flowers to Morgana. She was having a bad time with her nightmares again. She needed something to cheer her up.

I really wanted to turn back to the castle when we saw Merlin and Arthur walking towards the gates too.

I groaned when Gwen noticed Merlin.

"Merlin!" She called and they stopped.

Gwen ran to Merlin and smacked a kiss to his cheek. "Where are you going?"

I walked slowly to them holding the flower basket. I looked at Arthur. I wish I could do the same. Just run to him and kiss without thinking if anyone saw.

There was people leaving and coming to the castle. I looked at them when Gwen and Merlin were talking. I couldn't just keep staring at Arthur.

Then I realized. There was a familiar face among the people. "Mother!?" I called and started running.

"Marian?" Mother saw me.

I ran to her and hugged her tight. "Mother? How are you here? Oh, what has happened?" I noticed the bruise on her face.

"Its Kanen again" Mother said.

"He hit you?" Merlin asked as he got to us too.

"Oh Merlin" Mother hugged him too. "I didn't think and tried to stop him."

"Stop him?" Arthur asked. She and Gwen were around us too.

Merlin released his hold from mother. "Oh. This is prince Arthur. This is our mother" He introduced.

"What has happened?" Arthur asked.

"The raiders visit our village. They steal our food..." Our mother said. "I have come to ask for help. Our King doesn't care for the little villages"

Arthur looked at us. "I will arrange for you to meet my father"

O

I stood next to Merlin and Gaius when mother approached King Uther. I saw mother look back at me and I think she looked at Ser Duncan. Oh, I really needed to talk with mother about that.

"My son told me you have come to ask for help?" Uther asked.

I looked at Arthur.

"Yes. Sire. I am from Ealdor. Raiders, led by this man Kanen. They stole food from our village and they keep coming back. We have nearly lost our whole harvest. We will soon starve if we dont get some help and stop them"

I saw King Uther was thinking about it. He cleared his throat. "I wish I was able to do something. Men like that need to be stopped. But... Ealdor is outside our borders. I cannot sent my knights there, it would be taken as a declaration of war by your King"

"Father..." Arthur started.

"Arthur. You know we cannot get involved in this. If it was inside our border it would be different." Uther said. He looked at mother. "I can only offer you safety inside Camelot walls, but I cannot sent knights to Ealdor"

"I understand. Sire" Mother said.

I wrapped my arm around mother when we left.

O

I sat by the table and chairs in my room with mother. I had insisted on healing mother´s bruise but she said she was ok.

"This really is your room?" She looked around.

"Yes." I smiled. Oh, I loved the room.

"You seem happy here."

"I dont know. Its nice to be here with Merlin and uncle..."

"Marian... is something bothering you?"

I showed her my pendant. "This"

"Oh?"

"Do you know Ser Duncan, mother?"

"The red haired knight in the throneroom?" She asked.

"Yes..." I let out a breath. "He recognized this"

"I think its time for you to know about that. Merlin was still a babe then...his father abandoned me before he was born. This young man came to the village. He was on his way across the border. I didn't know where. I offered him a roof over his head. We...ended up spending the night. He was gone when I woke up. I only found this pendant..."

"It was Duncan?" I asked.

"Yes. He is older and we met just that one time, but I can still remember him and recognized him"

"He is..."

"Your father? Yes. I have only slept with two men in my whole life..."

"He is a knight of Camelot" I said.

"Yes..." Mother replied. "He seems to be. He must have come here"

"He is a nobleman..." I said and gasped a cry.

"Oh, darling. I am sorry I haven't said anything before. I didn't know that he was a knight or that you would find him here"

"Its ok" I leaned to her.

O

Mother was saying goodbye to uncle Gaius. She would leave towards Ealdor soon with Merlin.

I went to steal a sword from the armory. I found Morgana there. "Morgana?"

She smlied. "You are coming with them too?"

"Of course. Its my home village" I said and took a sword from the rack.

"I am meeting Gwen at her place"

"She is coming too?" I asked and aswered myself. "Of course. She would not let Merlin go alone."

Me and Morgana walked to Gwen´s. We found them kissing and they were blushing so badly when we teased them. Merlin tried to protest when we said we would go with him and mother. But he had to give up and agree. There was three of us against him, he had no chance ordering us to stay safe.

O

We made a camp in the evening after travelling all day. It was rather lovely to be out there, to look at the starts and to have the camp fire burning next to us.

As I woke up the next morning and sat up. I noticed someone in chain mails sitting by the campfire. "Arthur?!" I asked surprised. "how are you here?"

"You thought you could leave unnoticed" He snorted.

"Well, yeah" I said and smiled to him. Glad he was with us. Then I noticed the others were awake too. I looked away muttering something and pulled on my jacket.

"Get some breakfast darling" Mother said. "We are leaving soon"

I took the bowl she offered and ate.

"Is your shoulder even healed enough yet?" Arthur asked.

"Its ok" I said.

"What did you mean?" Mother asked.

"Shh..." I said and looked at Merlin. Obviously no one had told mother how exactly I had saved the King.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Mother asked.

"You didn't hear how she pushed my father out of the way of a crossbow bolt and it hit her shoulder instead?" Arthur asked.

"What? You just told me you saved him. You didn't say you were hurt badly yourself" Mother got close to me. "Marian?"

"Mother. I am ok now. The shoulder is better and..."

"Darling you should have stayed in Camelot" Mother hugged me.

I rolled my eyes at Merlin who was finding this amusing.

"All you girls should have stayed there" Mother continue. "Kanen is a ruthless man. He is not afraid to hurt women."

"You dont need to worry about us" Morgana said. "I am skilled with a sword as is Marian too. Gwen has grown up among swords and armors as her father makes the best in Camelot"

"Marian? When have you learned to use a sword?" Mother asked.

"Uh. In Camelot" I said looked at Arthur briefly. "I had really good teachers..."

Arthur cleared his thoat. "We should clear out the camp and continue if we want to make it to Ealdor today"

"Oh, of course" Mother agreed.

We gathered our bedrolls and cleared the camp. I poured some water over the fire to put that out and kicked some dirt to it.

Arthur walked to me when I was getting on my horse.

"Are you really well enough to travel?"

"Arthur... I already said I was"

"Sorry. I just worry. It is going to be dangerous there"

"Its my home. You would not stay back if there was someone attacking Camelot" I said and let him help me to my horse.

"I guess you are right." He muttered and jumped to his horse.

O

Kanen was again in Ealdor when we arrived there. Our arrival started a fight and Kanen left with his men swearing revenge and threatening the villagers.

Arthur spoke to the villagers. I looked at him proud. He would make a fine King when his time would come. I noticed mother look at me. I think she saw it clear how I felt about Arthur.

I groaned when William stepped front. "We will only end up dead if we stand up to them. Kanen will come back with more men. We only have to give them what they want and they will leave us alone!"

I looked at Merlin. William used to be his best friend. The only one he had told about his ability.

"You will always be at his mercy if you give in to him now" Arthur said. "He will just come back for more. The only way to stop him is to stand up to him"

William was not bleased when the village seemed to prefer Arthur´s way and he left furious. I saw Merlin going after him.

Arthur had the villagers soon practice their skills and preparing for the raiders coming back.

I helped mother make some dinner and we made some room for all of us to sleep in our little hut.

I sat on my room when we waited for the others to come to the dinner. The stew was pubbling on the stove. My old room was so tiny. Just bed and a cubboards behind curtains to the main room. I held my old doll and placed it over the cupboard.

"This your room?" I heard Arthur ask and he leaned to the doorframe.

The curtain was open and he had seen me sitting on the bed, I guess.

"Yes" I looked at him. "I know. Its tiny, compared to my room now... or what I had"

"Defenitely. What do you mean had?"

"I dont know... I just hate to think about mother here alone" I looked at the room where mother was placing plates to the table Morgana and Gwen were already sitting there.

"You are not thinking of staying here?" Arthur asked.

"I havent decided anything yet." I stood up.

Arthur didn't move and did not give me room to leave. "I dont want you to stay here" He said quiet.

I looked at his eyes. "I do love my new room... maybe I would miss it too much to stay"

"Your room?" He asked and smirked.

"Yes. What else...?" I said amused and brushed against him leaving my room as he still didn't move.

I heard him chuckled as I went towards the table. I ignored mother looking at me and Arthur when she put food on my plate.

O

I grinned at Arthur as he was trying to get comfortable in the floor on the bedroll. "Good night" I said and went to my room amused as he muttered something. I was one of the lucky ones to sleep in a bed that night. Mother was in hers and Merlin had given his to Lady Morgana and Gwen.

O

I looked out from the window the next day while washing dishes. Arthur was training the villagers.

"Darling. You have washed the same bowl three times" Mother walked to me.

I looked at the bowl. "Oh?" I smiled to her amused.

"Its Prince Arthur isn't it?" Mother asked.

"What?"

"I know there is something bothering you. Is there something between you and the Prince?"

I let out a breath.

"I take that as a yes" Mother said.

"Oh, mother..." I turned to her and nearly whispered. "I think I love him"

"Darling" She hugged me. "I have seen how he looks at you. He must have feelings for you too"

"I am just so afraid there could never be anything..." I leaned to her.

"He is a prince... he cannot be with a..." She leaned back and looked at me.

"You said Duncan is my father."

Mother smiled. "He is a nobleman..." She kissed my forehead. "He would have to claim you as his and you would be a noble by birth."

"You think Duncan would do that?"

"You need to tell him when you go back to Camelot."

"Mother... I would hate to leave you here alone"

"I know darling, but your place is in Camelot. If there is a chance for you to have a better life than I had, you need reach for it"

O

I walked outside after helping mother and found Morgana trying to convince Arthur that the women in the village should be trained and allowed to fight too.

We then heard gasps and saw a horse walking to the village. On the horse there was a body of one of the villagers. Arthur had sent him outside the village to keep guard if the raiders would return. The body had a note with it from Kanen.

William accuses Arthur responsible for the mans death. Merlin goes after William as he leaves and I rushed after Arthur as he walked away.

"Arthur..." I caught up with him.

"I am not leaving. I am just clearing my head" He kept walking.

"I know. William didn't mean it." I said.

"Maybe he is right" Arthur stopped.

"He is not" I faced him. "His father died while in service to the King and he doesn't trust the nobles."

Arthur looked at me. "I meant what he said about us having too few men. Kanen´s men are trained and skilled fighters. I fear we might not have a chance..."

"Have the women trained too like Morgana said. In fact I think they might be already training in secret" I said amused.

Arthur grinned. "Knowing Morgana, she might have her own training going on"

"Yeah"

Arthur suddenly kissed me.

"Arthur?"

"I know I promised father, but I... I dont want to give you up" He kissed me again.

I touched his neck as he kissed mine. "Arthur..."

"mm?"

"Ser Duncan is my father."

Arthur looked at me. "What?"

"He is my father. Mother recognized him"

"Duncan?"

"Yes..."

"You really are a noble girl?"

"I guess... he would have to claim me but..."

"Oh, I will force him to do that..."

"Arthur?" I nearly laughed.

He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Arthur?" I asked as he got down to his knee.

"Lady Marian..." He started.

"Oh, Arthur are you...?" I gasped and held my hands over my mouth.

"Let me finish... Marian" He started again and cleared his throat.

"Oh. My god!" We heard close by and turned. Gwen looked at us shocked. "Sorry!" She giggled and saw the annoyed look on my face at least. "I didn't ruin it? Did I?" Gwen asked.

"Yes" Arthur got up and left.

"Oh?" I looked at him go. "No... Arthur..." I said quiet and turned to Gwen. I walked to her. "Gwen!?" I nearly squealed.

"I´m so sorry. I totally disturbed your moment."

"Yeah... He didn't even have time to ask..." I said and started smiling to Gwen. "Gwen! He was going to ask!"

"I know" She smiled and we giggled. She hugged me tight. "I´m so happy for you. Merlin told me about your father"

"He already told you?"

"He doesn't keep much from me" Gwen said.

"He doesn't?" I asked and looked at her. I wondered if she knew about me...

O

I looked at Arthur so proud when he spoke to us, to the whole village. I could see how he inspired the people.

Mother talked with me after the meeting. "Marian"

"Mother?" I asked.

"It just accured to me. Have you said anything to Arthur about your talent?" She asked quiet.

"No. No one knows. Gwen knows about Merlin, he might have told her about me, but..."

"I noticed she likes your brother." Mother smiled.

"I know. They are so cute. But... Oh, I haven't even thought about it. What if... What if Arthur hates me if he finds out?"

"I doubt he would hate you" Mother hugged me.

I left and nearly walked into Arthur outside the hut. "Hi..." I smiled to him.

"Hi" Arthur replied and cleared his throat. "Marian... I..."

"You try again later." I said and he laughed. "With a ring and it better be a nice one" I said walked away.

"Oh?" He said and followed. "You wouldn't agree otherwise?"

I turned around. "You never know..."

He touched my cheek. "I promise. It will be nice"

"Arthur..." I started.

I think I might have blurted out all my secrets if Morgana had not interrubted us. "They are coming!" Morgana ran to us.

"Right. Everyone get ready!" Arthur started giving orders.

O

We lured the raiders into the village, where we had arranged an ambush for them. They were trapped as we closed their route to escape.

The raiders were talented fighters. Most of the villagers had not even held a weapon before. My skills with a sword were tested properly as I was face to face with the enemy as well.

I saw Merlin doing magic at one point during the battle. He raised a hurricane that disturbed the fighting. Most of the raiders run off and Kanen challenges Arthur. I was scared for Arthur, but probably I should know by now that he is talented. He killed Kanen.

I was about to go to Arthur, but he walked towards Merlin and William.

"Who used magic?" Arthur demanded. "Wind doesn't form like that naturally"

Merlin and William looked at each other.

I looked at them all scared and looked at Gwen who had come next to me. "you ok?"

"Yeah" She replied.

We gasped as William moved suddenly. Kanen was not dead yet and had shot with his crossbow and William had nearly jumped in front of Arthur saving his life.

"Will!" Merlin yelled.

We all gathered around William. William lied and told Arthur it was him who used magic. I held Merlin when William died.

O

We returned back to Camelot. The guards took us right in front of King Uther when we arrived there.

Uther waited for us arms folded and watched us as we walked to him. Me, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana.

"So. You were on a little adventure?" Uther asked.

"Father." Arthur walked to him. "We couldn't just let that happen."

I looked at Arthur and Morgana as they both defended our actions.

Then I looked at Duncan who was guarding the King again. I smiled to him. Duncan excused himself and walked to me. "Marian" He started and touched my cheek. "Glad you got back safe."

"I am glad to be back in Camelot too... father" I said.

I gasped as he pulled me to a hug. "Its true then?"

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 11**

* * *

I was walking with Ser Duncan... my father. I could not stop smiling thinking about it. I actually had a father. He had now officially claimed me his daughter and it had been marked in the books. I had spent more time with him. I just loved the gorgeous dress he had ordered to be made for me and I was wearing it today. I was really nervous though... his family was coming to Camelot.

"Do you think they will like me?"

"I am sure they will" father said.

"Was she mad at you when you told her?"

"I... I haven't actually told her yet" he revealed.

"You havent?"

"I couldnt do that in a letter. I must speak to her face to face"

"I wonder what she will think when we go meet them together" I muttered when we continued to the courtyard.

We saw a horse carriage arriving there already. I stayed to wait a bit further when Duncan went to help his wife out of the carriage. She was younger than him. Quite beautiful, lovely curly blond hair. And his son... my half brother. I think he was just nine or ten years old. The boy had the red hair too.

Duncan escorted them to me. "I want you two to meet someone." Duncan said as they got to me.

"Oh?" His wife asked.

"I didn't want to tell you about this in a letter. I just found out about it too. Marian here... she is my daughter"

"What?" His wife asked.

"I didn't know about her until now. It was long before we even met" Duncan looked at her and I think he was afraid what she would say.

"She is your daughter?" The woman turned to look at me. "Of course. She has your hair and your eyes. She is beautiful" She said to Duncan.

I was so glad she actually smiled.

"You had no idea?" She asked.

"No. Her uncle is the court physician and she came to learn from him."

"Oh. Hello there. I am Isolde" She then approached me.

"Hi" I said nervous.

"Your name was Marian?"

"Yes. Its nice to meet you Isolde"

"It must be nice to finally meet your father" She asked.

"It is. Mother never told me about him"

"You mother..." She thought.

"She lives back at our home village. No need to worry. She doesn't live here" I said amused.

"I wasnt worried" Isolde nearly laughed.

Duncan cleared his throat holding a hand on the boy´s shoulder. "This is my son Flynn"

"Hello Flynn" I looked at him.

"You are my sister?" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled to him. He was really cute.

"You are pretty"

"Thank you" I said. "I think you are cute"

"Cute?" He snorted. "I am going to be a knight. I am not cute"

"Knights can be cute too" I said and looked at Duncan and Isolde amused.

Duncan went to take his wife to their guarders in the castle and I think he wanted to talk with Isolde more about me. Flynn had asked to come with me and I walked with him in the castle. We saw Lady Morgana at the corridor.

"Hello Marian" She smiled to us.

"Morgana." I replied. "This is Flynn. My half brother"

"Oh. Its nice to meet you Flynn. I have seen you here before, have I?" Morgana looked at him and smiled as the boy blushed.

"Yes. Lady Morgana." Flynn said shy.

"I just met Flynn and I am taking him to meet Merlin if he has come back. I think he and Arthur went hunting this morning. Have you seen them?"

"No. I dont think they have come back yet" Morgana said.

"Oh?" I looked at Flynn. "What are we going to do then?"

"I dont know" Flynn shrugged his shoulders.

"You said you wanted to be a knight like father. Are you training yet?" I asked.

"I am. I have trained swords since I was four"

I looked at Morgana amused. "Oh? Are you using a real sword already?"

"I am" He replied. "I have my own sword. Father doesnt allow me to carry it yet, but he gave me one on my birthday"

"You want to go to the training grounds? See if there are some knights there? Or we could train"

"You know how to use a sword?" Flynn asked.

"Yes"

"I can come with you too" Morgana said. "I can use a sword too"

"Great!" Flynn said.

He was holding both mine and Morgana´s hand when we went there. There was some knights there and they had fun watching the three of us train. I was glad Flynn didnt get hurt during it and I took him back to his mother in one piece. He was already good with a sword, even if he was so young.

O

I was in the throneroom with Morgana later. She had pulled me with her there. She wanted me to join her on the noble gatrherings as I was a noble lady now.

I smiled when Arthur and Merlin walked to the throne room. I wondered what Arthur was carrying. It looked like a horn. He looked at me briefly when he went to his father.

"Father" He stopped in front of him.

"Was your hunt successfull?" Uther asked.

"It was. I found a unicorn" He gave Uther the horn he was holding.

"A unicorn?" I looked at Morgana. I had only seen pictures. Those were real? It must have been beautiful. We looked at Uther as he admired it and how he said he was proud of Arthur for bringing such a trophy.

"Sire" Uncle Gaius approached them. "A legend says its bad luck to kill a unicorn"

"That´s just tales. Gaius" Uther said and placed a hand on Arthur´s shoulder.

I hated how such a beautiful animal was killed, but I was happy for Arthur. He worked so hard to impress his father. It was nice to see him succeed.

I found Merlin and Gaius in the physicians guarders later.

"He really shot a unicorn?" I asked from Merlin.

"He did. I tried to shoo it away. It was so beautiful. I cant believe he shot it" Merlin said sad.

"Oh. I wish I had seen it" I said. "Not being killed, but... it must have been amazing"

"It was..." Merlin said and thought of something. I wonder if something else happened.

Merlin didn't stay there long and left. I knew he went to see Gwen.

O

Next morning.

I was rudely woken up by someone pulling the curtains and the light got inside the room. I covered my eyes and tried to see. "What a...?"

"Get dressed" I heard a voice.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He leaned down to kiss me. "I will wait for you at the stables. We are sneaking out for a ride" He left.

"Wait, what?" I asked, but he was already gone.

How early was it? I felt like I had not slept very long. The sun was up or raising... I groaned and got up from the bed and went to wash my face. I pulled a dress on and braided my hair. I walked on the castle corridors pulling on a jacket. It must have been quite early as I didn't see many people up yet. I was still half asleep myself. I found Arthur by the stables as he had said.

"So. What are we doing here?" I asked.

He pulled a horse with him and walked to me. "We are going for a picnic" He said and helped me on the horse. He jumped on the horse behind me. Wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. He kicked the horse to move.

"Where are we going?" I asked and leaned agaisnt him.

"You´ll see"

I looked at him. What has he planned? Just riding with him was nice though. Especially when we rode slower after we left Camelot behind. We rode a while and came to a lovely spot. It was up on a little hill. We could see Camelot in the distance. Arthur helped me down from the horse and laid a blanket down on the ground. He took out a bottle and something to eat from the saddlebags and we sat down.

"This is lovely" I said to him and smiled.

"mm" He replied and moved closer to kiss me. "Its so good to be alone at last" He said and his kisses moved to my neck.

"Arthur..." I giggled, but he shut me up with another kiss. I could feel his hands were lifting my skirts and I bend my other knee.

"Marian" He murmured between kisses and his hand traveled on my bare thigh.

Oh, I really enjoyed the fun now. He was so gentle. I laid over him after the fun. I touched his chest, he didn't have much chest hair... I smiled to him and looked towards Camelot. "We should probably go back soon" I think people must be wondering where we are already.

"Yeah" He replied and squeezed me from my ass.

"Oi!" I nearly slapped him. Then I realized something. "Arthur?"

"mm?"

"Why are all the fields brown?" I looked at them and moved to the side as Arthur turned.

"What?" He asked and looked too. "We should... go back" He said taking his shirt and put it on.

O

I stood next to Merlin. Gaius was making experiments, trying to find out what was causing the crops to die. All the plants growing in fields around Camelot had died over night.

"Uncle? How could this happen?" I wondered.

"I havent seen anything taking out the whole harvest like this" Gaius said and studied the vial he had on his hand. "Not this fast"

"You dont think that... this is something un natural again?" I asked and looked at Merlin, who held a dead plant. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"We cannot alarm the King yet." Gaius said. "I must do more tests. Marian read those books. Maybe there is something I am missing..."

I walked to the bookcase and looked at Merlin when he left saying he needed to help Arthur with something. I carried few heavy books to the table and started studying them. They were about plants and their diseases.

I spent hours reading and then helped uncle do some tests. Uncle really didnt want to believe it was sorcery again. He was determine to find another reason. I looked at him... "Uncle. Its late. You should go rest" He looked so tired.

"I should work." He looked at me, how I folded my arms.

"You cannot tire yourself uncle. Go to bed. Maybe we can find the solution after a good night sleep"

"Maybe you are right. Marian" He finally put his vials and books down and retired for the night.

I yawned and walked to my room. I kept thinking about the situation while I walked on the corridors. I know we needed to find what was wrong. Uther had ordered the food to be rationed already. But we could not work if we were too tired. I think I fell asleep pretty fast after I laid down to my bed.

O

Next morning.

I was walking with Merlin. I noticed how he was distracted when I tried to speak to him. He was not listening. And I noticed the reason...

He was looking at Gwen.

I smiled and I was just about to tease him for that... but then Gwen tried to take water from the well, only sand came out from the pump. "What?" I asked and we both rushed to Gwen.

"Merlin?" Gwen looked at him worried.

Merlin pumped the water and just sand came out again. "No no no..." He brushed his face and looked at us.

I hugged Gwen. "We have no water either" I looked at Merlin serious. He knew was I was thinking. This was no coincident. Someone did this. Someone took our food and our water...

O

I walked to Morgana at the throne room and took a hold of her hand.

"What is going on?" Morgana asked.

"Something terrible" I said.

We looked at Gaius when he walked to Uther. I know uncle finally had to admit it himself. He told him how he suspected there was an attack against Camelot. He suspected a sorcery behind the troubles.

Soon there was harder rationing on the food. We couldnt go outside after dark anymore. There was more guards placed to guard the storages and any thiefs trying to steal from the food storages would be executed.

Later...

I watched as Merlin tried to turn the sand on a bucket to water. He let out a breath and nearly pushed the bucket to the floor. "Its no use. My magic is not strong enough...this... this is caused by something much stronger than my magic" Merlin said frustrated.

"Its ok Merlin... we will find out who is causing this" I said and touched his arm.

"I must go..." He looked at me and forced a bit of smile to his lips.

I watched him go and looked at uncle. "Who do you think is causing this?"

"I dont know" Uncle let out a breath. "Someone with strong magic..."

"Yeah... I will go to my room if you dont need me to do anything"

"No. Go ahead. Good night"

"Good night uncle." I said and left. I walked along the corridor and stopped. I walked back to the window. I could swear I saw someone outside. There shouldnt be anyone but guards, knight... maybe Merlin and Arthur. No one else had any business outside. I shook my head. Maybe I was just imagining it... I continued towards my room.

O

I sat on Gaius´s guarders again the next day. Merlin told us what happened last night. He and Arthur had tried to cath a thief near the storages during the nigth patrol and had met a man. He had introduced himself as Anhora, the Keeper of the Unicorns.

I looked at Gaius. "You were right. This happened because of the unicorn"

"Arthur didn't believe him" Merlin said. "Anhora said that he will be testing Arthur. He needs to proove himself to him and he will lift the curse"

"You must convince Arthur" Gaius said.

"I will try again" Merlin said.

"We cannot do anything but wait?" I asked and leaned ot the table.

"Its Arthur who can end the curse. Anhora said he caused the curse over Camelot by killing the unicorn. Only Arthur can end the curse too" Merlin said. "Marian? Are you ok?"

"I am just so... hungry and... thirsty" I said leaning my head to the table still.

"I know sis" I felt Merlin touch my back.

I heard Gaius clear his throat. "I made tea" He brought a teapot.

"Tea?" I lift my up and smacked my lips. I really wanted to drink something.

I looked at uncle suspicious as I tasted my tea. Merlin was wondering his tea too. "Uncle?"

"Where did you get the water to this tea?" Merlin asked.

Uncle looked at the side and I saw a... bath tub. I spit the tea out of my mouth. "Uncle!? Eww!" I wiped my mouth.

O

One night Merlin and Arthur finally caught the thief near the storage. Merlin told me how Arthur had let the man go free as he was stealing food for his family as they had none.

The waters returned the next morning. Merlin was sure it was because Arthur was kind to the thief. It must have been Anhora´s test.

He managed to convince Arthur that they needed to find Anhora again and they had left to find him.

Merlin came back to the guarders later and tolf us how badly they had failed. He said we should expect something bad...

I went to see Arthur.

I found him at his room. He leaned to his desk and stared at his desk.

"Arthur?"

"I failed everyone" He said without looking at me. "The people will soon starve"

"There is still food at the storage" I walked to him and touched his back. "You already got the water back"

He looked at me. "Marian..."

"I believe you can end the curse" I kissed his cheek. "You are a good man. You just need to make that Anhora to see it"

He nearly grinned at me and pulled me to a kiss.

O

I sat at a table with Duncan, Isolde and Flynn. We were having a lovely family dinner, but we had so little food at the table. The castle food storages had rodden. There was hardly any food left. Uther had stopped giving food to the people. There was so little left and he needed to keep the army well. He feared an enemy would take advantage on Camelots troubles.

I held the dry piece of bread I had on my hand and looked at Flynn. Oh, the boy would need proper food. I gasped and dropped the bread. I held myself as I felt such pain.

"Marian?" Father nearly jumped up from his chair.

"Uh!" I bend over myself. The pain was so strong.

"What is wrong?" Father rushed to me and Isolde too. Flynn kept asking what was happening.

"It hurts" I managed to say and gasped again.

"Where...?"

"I dont know..." I held my tummy. It felt like a really bad periods, but worse. I gasped again and I think I screamed...

I had passed out from the pain I think.

I woke up from my bed.

"Stay still, you need to rest" I heard a voice and saw uncle Gaius.

"Uncle?" I looked around. "What happened?" I tried to move but I felt sore.

"You dont remember?" I heard another voice and saw my father.

"Uh. No... I think we were having dinner and there was this...pain" I tried to remember.

I looked around the room and saw King Uther there too. The three men all had a serious look on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

My father sat on the bed next to me as uncle moved aside. He touched my head. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I dont know... I feel a bit weak... What happened?" I asked again.

He kissed my forehead. "You nearly died..." He swallowed hard and looked at me. "You had a miscarriage"

"What?" I asked and pushed myself to sit. I gasped as I felt sore.

"You lost a child" Uncle said. "It was pretty close you didn't survive that" He touched my head. "You need to rest now. Gather your strength."

"I was..." I looked down and touched my tummy. "Pregnant?"

"You were" Father said. "I need to go tell Isolde and Flynn that you are ok. They were so worried"

"Oh of course" I said.

He kissed my forehead. "I will come to see you again soon"

I watched father leave and looked at Uther. He shook his head and walked to me. "Marian..."

"Where is Merlin and... Arthur?" I asked and held a hand over my mouth. It was just getting to me. I had been pregnant!

"The boy blames himself for some reason and left Camelot" Uther said and looked at Gaius.

"He left?" I asked and wiped a tear. I was nearly loosing it and fought not to burst into tears.

"Merlin went with him." Gaius said. "I think they went to hunt down the sorcerer..."

"They should have taken knights with them" Uther walked around the room. "The boy is so reckless sometimes. He risks too much..." He stopped and looked at me. "I take it that the babe was his"

"I..." I let out a breath. "Yes" I looked down.

"I do hope he grows up a bit after this" Uther says and walks closer to me. "Take good care of her. Gaius..."

"Of course." Uncle replied.

"Marian. Even if you two did not obey me when I told you to end this... I wont stand against this anymore..." He said and touched my cheek. "Try not to worry..." He said and left the room.

I looked at uncle and gasped a cry. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh, child" Uncle sat down and held me.

O

Uncle Gaius gave me something to sleep and I had healed myself a bit before. I dont know how long I had been sleeping.

As I woke up...I saw Arthur asleep in the chair near by. "Arthur..." I said quiet. I watched him sleep while and then his arm moved and he woke up as he was leaning to it.

Arthur looked around a bit and noticed me. "Marian..." He breath out my name and moved to sit on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better..."

"Thank god" He leaned against me. "I am so sorry... it was all my fault"

"No it wasn't..."

"It was... I killed the unicorn and caused the curse. I attacked the man in the woods and Anhora made it worse... I caused this... I nearly caused your death"

I brushed his hair as he held his head on my chest. "I am ok now... What happened? I heard you and Merlin left..."

"We met Anhora and... he ended the curse"

"Its over?"

"Yes... Marian..." He leaned away and looked at me. "Marian..." He tried again and took something from his pocket.

I gasped as it was a ring.

"I love you. I dont want to be without you. Marian. Will you marry me?"

"Of course" I smiled. I watched how he placed the ring on my finger. "I love you too" I said and kissed him holding him tight...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Oh, I thought I should tell you why I named Duncan´s son Flynn...

The Irish name Flynn means... son of the red-haired man.

I saw that as I was thinking about the names and it was just perfect...

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 12**

* * *

I wish I could just tell everyone that I had healing powers. I had used magic on myself and was probably fully healed from the miscarriage.

I had to pretend sick again.

I had been on the bed all morning. I was getting so bored and got up and went to read a book on the bench at one of my room windows. I have been reading a lot lately. Morgana had brought me some of her books too. I had something else too read than uncle´s books for a change.

It would be amazing to go outside. It was a nice day out there. I put down the book and looked outside for a moment. I wonder how long I need to play sick again. I would love to train swords...

I heard the door and turned to look towards it. I smiled embarrassed as I saw who it was. Oh, I was going to hear it again. Arthur walked to the room carrying flowers.

Arthur looked at the bed first. "What?" He looked around and noticed me. "Again? Marian... You should be resting." He dropped the flowers to a table and walked to me.

"Arthur..." I nearly laughed. "I am feeling a lot better"

"You are not well yet" He took a hold of me. "Back to bed"

"Arthur!" I protested as he lift me up.

"You will not stress yourself before you are better" He said and placed me down to the bed gently.

"I was just reading a book. Its so boring just lay on the bed"

"Gaius said you should still be resting..." Arthur said and took the flowers. Gave them to me.

"Thanks" I said and smelled them.

"You are feeling better?" He said a bit more calm and sat on the bed.

"I am. I would not have gotten up if I was not" I put the flowers on the bed side table.

"I know... maybe I just worry too much" He brushed his neck.

"You do... but its kind of nice that you care for me" I smiled.

"mm" He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I cant stay long. I have things to do"

"I told Merlin about the engagement... and Gaius...and father" I grinned. "And Gwen and..."

"So, you already told everyone..."

"Not your father though..." I giggled.

"mm... I will speak to him. We will have a nice engagement party when you are well" He kissed my forehead. "Stay in the bed" He pointed towards me with his finger and left.

I watched him go and got up from the bed as the door closed. My book was at the bench on the window. I didnt have much time to read my book again. Gwen and Morgana came to spent time with me soon after Arthur had left.

Gwen was nice and put the flowers to a vase. "I hope you are feeling better" Gwen said and put the vase on the desk in my room.

"I am." I said and walked next to a chair and sat on it. "Arthur was just here, he carried me back to the bed when I was reading by the window"

Morgana laughed softly. "He just cares about you so much."

"Merlin said he still blames himself..." Gwen said and walked back to us.

"I know" I said and looked at her and Morgana. "He shouldn't worry about that anymore. We cant change what happened..."

"mm..." Morgana replied. "When do you think you will get married?"

"I dont know... Arthur might tell Uther today..."

"He hasn't told him yet?" Morgana asked.

"No..."

"I hope he agrees on this"

"He told me he doesn't have anything against us"

"Uther said that?" Morgana asked.

"He did." I said and smiled little. "He had been nice since the... you know..."

O

I had a long nap after Morgana and Gwen left. Then I sneaked out of my room to see Merlin. I found him in his room. "Hello" I called from him doorway.

"Sis? Is everything ok?" Merlin asked and put down the magic book he had been reading.

"Yes. I just haven't seen you in a while..." I sat on the bed.

"You missed me? We saw in the morning..." He said amused.

"Yeah..." I admitted. "You have no idea how boring it is to play sick all day."

"I can guess..." He said. "Did anyone see you coming here?"

"Just the guards in the corridors..." I replied and looked at the magic book. I turned the pages and really didn't focus on it.

"Marian... What really is bothering you?" Merlin touched my arm.

"Merlin..." I looked at him. He knew me so well. Sometimes I thought he could hear my thoughts. "I just... Why mother insists on living in the village?"

Merlin let out a breath. "Its her home. It cant be easy leaving it"

"But it was our home too and... I do feel like Camelot is my home now. I believe mother could be happy here too"

"I miss her too, but she wants to stay there." He looked at the window. "I dont really see myself living in the village anymore either. Our place is here..."

"Yes. It is" I said and smiled touching my ring. I was engaged to Arthur. Camelot would really be my home soon.

"You know. I really hate him" Merlin said and tried to look serious. I knew he didn't mean it. He would do anything for Arthur...

O

Arthur had told Uther and he soon called the court.

Everyone had fussed around me. Gwen nearly dressed me as I was getting ready. It was really weird to even think of her as my maid. She was my friend...

Arthur escorted me to the main hall. And I hold onto his arm as we stood at the front with Uther, Morgana and my father. Duncan´s wife and Flynn had gone back home. Isolde had been worried about her family after the food shortage in Camelot.

Uther declared our engagement and the people cheered.

We celebrated the engagement with a banquet.

I sat next to Arthur. We looked at the performers that had their show on at the middle of the room.

Arthur leaned to me. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am. No need to worry. Arthur" I said and smiled to him.

"I am just making sure you are ok" He took a hold of my hand gently and kissed it.

"I know..."

"I will try to make time for you and we will do something nice. Maybe another picnic or something"

"Oh, that would be lovely Arthur" I looked at him and gasped, nearly screamed as the performer breath fire near us. I looked at the performer amused as he apologized for scaring me and moved a bit further from the table.

The evening was wonderful. I had never seen fire dancers before.

But it felt like it ended too fast and I taken to my room to rest. Oh, it was such a pain to play that I was recovering still. Merlin and Gaius were right though. I needed to do that. I felt bad for keeping things from Arthur. I loved him and he was going to be my husband. I was really beginning to wonder if I could say something to him. Would he understand? He was not as harsh as Uther about magic and druids...

O

I had sneaked to work with uncle. I didn't want to just hang around with other noble ladies and stay in my room or something. I wanted to work still, even if I didn't really need to.

I was mixing potions when Gwen rushed in to the room.

"Where is Merlin?" She asked.

"In his room" I knew Merlin had been busy working all morning and he was having a nap as we had just eaten.

Merlin had heard Gwen and walked to the room. "What is the matter?"

"My father was taken to jail!" Gwen said and she looked desperate.

"What? Why?" I stood up and walked to her.

"I am not sure. Morgana said something about him helping this sorcerer... Tauren"

"Tauren?" Gaius asked. "He leads a group of sorcerers that plot against Uther. Are you sure? Gwen."

"I am. Morgana said Tauren..."

"What they say he has done?" Merlin asked.

"I dont know..." Gwen sat on a chair.

"I sensed the use of a strong magic... I need to go ask Arthur what happened..." Merlin left, but smacked a kiss on Gwen´s cheek before leaving.

"I am so worried about father. He is all I have..." Gwen said sad.

I looked at Gaius worried and sat next to Gwen and hugged her. "I am sure your father is not involved with anything..."

"He is not... maybe he has done some work for the man and didnt know who he was. They cant punish him for that... can they?" Gwen looked at Gaius.

Gaius let out a breath. "I wish I could say no... but you know Uther. If he hears the word magic..."

O

Later I was standing next to Morgana and Arthur as the court was called again.

Uther called Gwen´s father Tom a traitor. The evidence against him showed him working for Tauren. I learned how Arthur had been there. He and the knights caught them but Tauren had escaped. Uther is convinced Tom was supplying the sorcerers weapons.

Morgana and Arthur both defended Tom and told Uther how there was no clear evidence that Tom knew that he was working against Camelot.

Uther didnt listen. He had already made his mind. He said though, that Tom will be given a fair trial.

I watched Morgana rushing out of the hall swearing she would never forgive Uther if Gwen´s father would be executed. I dont know why she was so upset. I knew Gwen was her friend too, but maybe there was something else bothering Morgana.

I turned to look at Arthur, when Uther ordered him to hunt down Tauren and anyone who had been seen with him. Arthur obeyed, but didnt really agree. He seemed nearly as angry as Morgana.

I took a hold of Arthur´s arm when Uther left and the hearing was over.

Arthur looked at me. "I must go find the wizard..." He said and let out a breath.

"I know. I heard"

"We will see later" He kissed me near my ear and left.

I went to find Gwen and went with her to see her father. I held an arm around Gwen when she spoke to him. Tom said he didn't know about the magic, he just thought the man was doing some kind of experiment. He had been offered a lot of money for helping Tauren. Tom said how he had only wished he could give Gwen a better life.

I took Gwen back to Merlin and Gaius. I didn't want her to go to the empty house alone.

Gwen was soon asleep in Merlin´s bed. I was about to leave to my room when Morgana arrived. We talked for a while with her and Merlin. Morgana believed Uther was going to execute Tom what ever happens in the trial.

O

Back in my room.

I walked from behind the dressing screen wearing a nightgown and pulled the curtains over the windows. I heard my door and saw Arthur leaning towards it.

"Arthur?"

"We have had so little time lately..." He walked to me.

"I have missed being alone with you" I leaned to him.

"Me too."

"Its so awful... Gwen`s father..."

"I know..." He let out a breath and kissed my forehead.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course"

It was so nice... to cuddle into his armpit and just lay there when he touched my hair gently, kissed my head sometimes. I felt so safe and loved. I was nearly asleep when we heard noises outside.

"Arthur...?"

"Something is wrong. Stay here" He said and put on his boots and jacket as he made his way towards the door.

Later I heard the Tom has escaped from the jail and Uther had given the order for him to be killed at sight if caught.

O

Next morning I was with Morgana. We heard a scream from outside when the door to a balcony was open. We rushed to the balcony and saw Gwen. It was clear her father was the body the soldiers pulled on a wagon. He had been killed and Gwen mourned for him.

I looked at Morgana.

"I cant believe he did that" Morgana said and left.

"Morgana!" I followed her. I was scared what she would do or say. I knew she was going to confront Uther.

I didn't get involved when they argued, I had learned that from Arthur. You didn't want to get in the middle. I looked at the pair helpless as they yelled at each other. I was so shocked when Uther ordered the guards to take Morgana to the jail when she wouldn't shut up. I covered my face when Morgana screamed while she was being dragged away.

I know Morgana went too far by calling Uther a tyrant and worse, but I would have never believed Uther would do that.

I left the throne room fast after Morgana had been taken away. I didn't want to face Uther, I was sure he was in a mood.

I ran to the physician's guarders and found Gwen crying in Merlin's room. Merlin was comforting her. Arthur arrived there too. He put an arm around me and we looked at the pair for a moment. When they noticed us, Arthur told Gwen she didn't need to worry. She would still have her job at the castle and the house she had lived with her father. He also told her he didn't really believe Tom had been guilty of treason. None of us understood why he had tried to escape though...

O

Arthur had left to speak with his father and to try to convince him to release Morgana from the dungeon.

I went to Gwen´s house to get few things for her as she was going to be staying in Merlin's room for the night.

I walked to the house and found it messy. Someone had been there, like looking for something. I didn't feel safe and I was about to leave when someone took a hold of me.

"Where is it?" A man pushed me against the wall.

"What?"

"The stone? Where is it?" He demanded again.

"I... I dont know what you are talking about" I said scared. "Who are you?"

"I am Tauren" He said and checked on me. "You dont look anything like your father" He said and touched my cheek.

"Its because I am not Gwen!" I said louder.

"You are not Tom's girl?"

"No..."

"Who are you then?" He looked at me better. Damn. I was in noble dress... "You are not a commoner."

"It doesnt matter. I dont have what you are after" I said.

"Maybe not... but someone has the stone." He said and took a hold of me.

I tried to scream when he tied my mouth with a cloth. I saw him leave a note, a dagger holding it on the door.

O

I stared at Tauren and his men on their hideout in the woods. My hands and feet had been tied and I sat leaning to a tree. "You wont get away with this" I swore.

"We already have, dear..." Tauren said and walked to me. He went down to his knee. "I haven't yet found out, who you are." He touched my hair. "You are not the King´s ward, she has dark hair." He studied me some more and raised my hands, that were tied together. He touched my finger with the engagement ring and thought. "This is not a cheap ring" He gave me a look. I didn't respond. He looked at me for a moment, then laughed. "You are the girl engaged to Prince Arthur!"

I looked away.

"I should have sent this finger to Uther"

I gasped and looked at him pulling my hands away from him.

"Oh, dont worry. I will release you if I get the stone back. I have no quarrel with you" Tauren said amused and stood away from me.

Later...

I was nearly asleep leaning to the tree when I suddenly woke up. I wasnt sure, but it was like I had heard Merlin calling me. I looked around. There was couple Tauren´s men guarding me but the sorcerer was not there himself.

'Merlin' I said in my thoughts.

'Marian! You **are** here!' I heard Merlin´s voice in my head. The guards didnt respond to it.

I leaned against the tree and pushed myself up to stand. 'Merlin? Where are you?'

'Close'

'There is two guards in the camp. Tauren is not here'

'I can see the smoke. I am there soon sis.' Merlin said and I looked at the guards. One of them looked at me briefly, then got back to eating the meat they had cooked by the fire.

Soon the guards were hit by magic and Merlin appeared on the camp.

"Merlin!?"

"Marian..." He saw me and rushed to me. He untied me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Merlin. How did we...?"

"I just had to try it. I spoke like that with the dragon and Mordred..." He hugged me briefly. "I am so happy it worked."

"Yeah. Me too"

"We should go... Tauren might come back soon"

"Yes. I want to go back home..."

Merlin held my hand as we ran. We walked when we got closer to Camelot. "I haven't told Arthur. I found a note at Gwen´s door when I went looking for you." Merlin said.

"Arthur doesn't know I was kidnapped?"

"No. Not if Gwen or Gaius haven't told him."

"You came to look for me alone?"

"I was actually following Morgana" Merlin said serious and looked at me.

"Morgana? She was released?"

"Yes. Arthur had her released. I followed her when she left Camelot. She just met Tauren... I think she is allied with him"

"Morgana? Why would she?"

"Tauren wants Uther dead..."

"Morgana was so mad at him, but I cannot believe she would want him dead..."

"Me neither, but I am going to keep an eye on her"

O

I followed Merlin when he went to speak to the dragon, but he didn't want to help us. He would just be happy if Uther would die.

We walked back disappointed.

"Merlin... I know you hate Uther for what he did, but we cannot just let him die."

"I know" He muttered.

"We wouldnt be much better than Tauren if we would let that happen..." I said quiet.

Merlin touched my shoulder. "Maybe you are right... Uther is not my favourite person, but he is Arthur´s father..."

"We must see what Morgana does."

"Yes." He let out a breath. "I am going to check on Gwen. Are you coming?"

"No. I really want to have a bath and change into a clean dress" I looked at the dress I wore. It was all dirty from sitting on the ground. I noticed Merlin gave me a look. "What?"

"You have changed."

"Changed? How?"

"You are more like a... spoiled princess these days" He grinned at me.

"Oh, shut up. Merlin" I protested and pushed him playfully before leaving towards my room.

I knew Merlin was kind of right. I loved to wear pretty dresses and even allowed the servants in the castle do things for me these days. Today I tried to proove Merlin wrong and made the bath myself. I laid on the warm bath and smelled the lovely bath oils. I had deserved a moment just for myself after being kidnapped and all. I was so glad they had not done anything disgusting to me.

O

It looked like Morgana and Uther had made up, when I saw them leave the castle together the next day.

But when I saw Merlin later and I got worried again. He was going after them. He had followed Morgana last night and she had met with Tauren. Merlin feared they were planning on killing Uther now. I walked on the castle corridor worried and hoped Merlin would get to them in time to stop it. I knew Uther would have us killed if he knew we were sorcerers too, but for some reason... I didn't wish for him to die. Not like that, not being betrayed by Morgana. I knew she meant a lot to him. It would just break him if he would find out she was plotting against him. I wasn't really sure what to think about Morgana now...

I saw my father on the corridor. "Father?" I walked to him. "I thought you were guarding Uther today?"

He kissed my forehead first. "No. I have other duties today. Are you well, Marian?" He studied me.

"I am just worried. Tauren is out there..."

"You worry he might attack them?"

"Yes. There is nothing that man would not do to get him."

I think father noticed something. "Marian? Has something happened?" He touched my chin and made me look at him as I tried to look away.

"Father..."

"Where did you get these?" He lift my hands.

I had not even realised. There was some marks on my wrists where I had been tied. "Uh..."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Dont get upset now... but I was kind of... kidnapped by Tauren" I revealed.

Father opened his mouth to speak, but someone spoke before him...

"What!?" I heard the voice behind me and saw Arthur as I turned to look.

"Arthur..." Oh dear...

"Tell me I didnt hear right" He walked to me.

"Tauren kidnapped you?" Father asked. "Are you ok? He didnt do anything?"

"Marian?" Arthur asked.

I looked at them both. "Yes. He kidnapped me when I was getting some things to Gwen from her house. He wanted something... maybe something he had used when Tom helped him. I dont know. Merlin found me and saved me. I am ok. Tauren didn't do anything to me. You dont need to worry" I tried to convince them both.

Arthur pulled me to a hug. "I really need to start looking after you better. How are you always getting hurt or...?" He leaned back to look at me and touched my cheek. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you, you know that?"

"I know. Arthur"

"You need to be more careful. Marian" Father said. "You are a noble lady now. You cannot go outside without an escort..."

"He is right..." Arthur said.

"Uh... I really dont want to walk into someone like him again" I admitted. "I just hope Uther and Morgana are well"

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"They left Camelot with just couple guards" I said.

Arthur and father looked at each other.

"Marian. Go to your room or to Gaius" Arthur said.

"Why?"

"We need to make sure father and Morgana are ok" Arthur decided.

I looked at them go for a moment. I really hoped Morgana was not trying to get Uther killed...

It was a relief when they all came back in one piece. Tauren had attacked Uther and Morgana had changed her mind I guess. She had defended him. Merlin had been there, taking out Tauren´s men in secret from Uther and Morgana. Tauren was dead when Arthur and father had found them with the Camelot knights.

O

I sat with unckle Gaius, Merlin and Gwen eating dinner. I gave Gwen a little smile when Merlin pulled her close and smacked a kiss on the side of her head, then continued eating like nothing had happened. I hoped Gwen realised she had not lost her whole family when her father had died...

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 13**

* * *

I was in my room with Isolde, Gwen and Morgana. Gwen has been making me a wedding dress. She insisted on doing it herself. I didn't mind. She was better seamstress than me and she obviously knew just what I liked... looking at the dress.

It would not be long to the wedding. Arthur had left on a hunt with Merlin and few knights. Last hunt as a single man, he had said before leaving.

The ladies had helped me put the dress on. I admired the dress in front of a mirror and Gwen put pins on the dress making it the right length.

"I think its fine now. Gwen" I said looking down.

"Stand straight so I can get it right." Gwen ordered suddenly. "We cant have you tripping on the dress during the ceremony."

I looked at Morgana amused. She faked a smile back to me. "Morgana? Are you ok?" I had to ask. She looked like there was something troubling her again.

"I have been having nightmares again" Morgana said. "But dont worry about me. I will ask Gaius to make a sleeping potion again. You just focus on the dress" She smiled to me.

"mm. I do love the dress. Gwen" I said and turned to face the mirror again.

"I am happy you like it" Gwen said.

"It is a lovely dress" Morgana agreed.

O

The wedding arrangements were keeping me busy. I was trying to choose flowers for the wedding next. There was merchants called in the castle courtyard showing what they had. Morgana and Uther were with me there.

We saw Arthur, Merlin and the knights coming back from the hunt. I had smiled first as I saw Arthur, but my smile faded. Something was wrong. One of the knights was placed on his horse face down.

"Arthur?" Uther walked to him as he jumped down from his horse.

I followed him with Morgana.

"What happened?" Uther looked at the knight as the others pulled him of the horse.

"There was a beast" Arthur said. "Ser Bedivere... didnt make it" He looked down.

I felt sorry for Arthur. He cared what happened to the knights. They were more like his friends.

"What kind of beast?" Uther asked.

"I haven't seen one like it before" Arthur said. "It had a head of a snake and a body of a leopard. It was huge, so fast. We could do nothing but run from it. We went back and found him dead already"

I couldn't even imagine what a beast like that would look like. I felt Morgana taking a hold of my hand. I turned to her, but she just left. I was really getting worried about her. She has been so strange lately. Having nightmares. I hoped they were not about Arthur again.

I looked at Arthur. "I will ask uncle if he has heard from a beast like that" I said.

"Tell Gaius to come meet us at the hall" Uther said.

I turned to Uther and nodded at him, then walked closer to Merlin. "Are you two ok?" I looked at him and Arthur.

"Yeah... I saved your brother as he just stood there and stared at the beast" Arthur said and gave Merlin a look before giving me a quick kiss, he followed Uther inside the castle.

Me and Merlin started walking towards the side door leading to Gaius' guarders.

"It must have been terrible" I said as we walked.

"It was... It killed Ser Bedivere so fast..." Merlin shook his head.

"Maybe uncle Gaius will know what it is"

We got to Gaius and told him what had happened.

"A snakes head and a leopard body?" Gaius asked and walked to his bookshelf.

"Yes."

"It sounds like a Questing Beast"

"A what?" Merlin asked.

"There is a legend. A Questing Beast appears when something significant happens. I fear we need to take this seriously"

"Something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

"I fear so... Last time the beast appeared... Camelot lost its Queen. I must go talk to Uther" Gaius left.

I looked at Merlin worried.

O

I heard Uther was sending Arthur and the knights to hunt the beast. I feared for them as I had read about the Guesting Beast from Gaius' book. It said its bite was fatal. The beast was not an ordinary beast, it was not easily killed and there was no cure to its poison.

I had just dressed up in the morning and heard Morgana shouting in the corridor. I heard her calling Arthur. I ran to the corridor and followed her as I saw her running there. I wondered what was with her again? She didn't even have shoes on.

"Morgana?" I called and followed her outside.

"Arthur! You cannot go. The beast will kill you!" Morgana took a hold of Arthur´s arm as he was just about to get to his horse.

I looked at Morgana, she was acting like she was not thinking straight and loosing herself. I took a hold of Morgana. "Come with me. Morgana... You just had a nightmare..."

"No. It was so real. Arthur will die if he goes there" Morgana said upset.

"I dont have time for this..." Arthur said. "Try to calm down, Morgana. We are just going to hunt that beast"

"Arthur. Do be careful" I said and held Morgana when she sobbed and spoke quietly by herself.

"Always" He said and winked at me. "I will be back before you know it" He looked at Morgana worried and jumped to his horse.

I looked at a knight, I needed help as Morgana wouldn't calm down as Arthur and the others left. We took Morgana to her room and had Gaius give her a potion to calm her down.

I sat in the room with Gwen when Morgana was sleeping.

"I haven't seen her like that before" I said to Gwen.

"Her nightmares are getting worse..." She replied and put the blanked over her better.

O

Oh, we should have listened to Morgana and stopped Arthur from leaving.

Merlin had managed to kill the beast. But it had bitten Arthur before that. Merlin and the knights brought him to Camelot.

Now Gaius was saying Arthur was dying and we could do nothing.

Everyone was worried about Arthur. Uther had been in a shock as he had seen him. The knights had escorted him inside the castle as he had cried in the courtyard.

Merlin had gone to see the dragon earlier and he left Camelot after that. When I spoke to him, he said he has a way to cure Arthur. He didn't tell me what the cure was, but I was troubled. It was like he had said goodbye to me. I hoped he was not doing anything stupid.

I could not really think straight. I had watched upset as Gaius had bandaged the wound in Arthur's shoulder, where the beast had bit him. I was not any use helping him when he was trying to cure Arthur or assisting him with any work. I was just sobbing leaning to a wall and I had been taken to my room. I think uncle Gaius made me drink a potion that made me sleep.

I returned to Arthur's room later. I found him alone. I had seen Gaius just leaving the room. I sat on the bed next to Arthur. "Arthur" I touched his cheek. "You cant die..." I bit lower lip and tried to control myself. "You cant leave me" I leaned to kiss his cheek. I looked at the wound. "I wont let you leave me." I pressed my hands on his chest near the wound and tried to heal him. I burst into tears as nothing happened.

"Marian?"

I heard a voice and looked at my side. "Father?"

"You are trying to?"

I think my eyes had been still flashing from using magic. "Please... father I" I gasped a cry.

"Shh... I wont tell anyone" He held me gently.

"I cant do anything... I couldn't... I am not strong enough" I leaned to him and cried.

"He is greatly ill, I dont think anyone could have that kind of power"

"Oh, I feel so weak... I wish I was more powerful"

"Hush, princess. You must not stress yourself like this" Father let out a breath and kissed my forehead. "No more crying. Arthur is a strong lad, he is not dead yet."

"You believe we have hope still?" I asked and wiped a tear.

"Of course. You should go back to your room..."

"No. I will stay here for a while..." I said and looked at Arthur.

O

I had fallen asleep next to Arthur´s bed, leaning to it actually.

"Marian?"

I felt a touch and woke up nearly fell from the chair I was sitting. I saw Uther sitting on Arthur's bed when I raised my head. "Sire?"

"You will call me Uther, Marian" He tried to give me a smile.

"Uther..." I tried the name. "I am so worried about him" I looked at Arthur.

"Me too" Uther said and rubbed my shoulder.

O

Uther had managed to convince me to go to my room and I had slept a while.

When I woke up, I was in a hurry to see Arthur again. I went to his room. Nearly ran there from my room and saw Merlin and Gaius there with Uther.

And Arthur was awake. "Arthur!?" I ran to the bed and hugged him tight.

Arthur gasped from the pain. "Marian... You are pressing the wound"

"Oh, I am so sorry" I leaned away.

"Were you worried?" Arthur asked and smirked.

"We all were." Uther said and I felt him touch my back. "This is a fine day. I will go announce that the prince lives" He padded Arthur´s shoulder and left the room.

It felt like the best day ever. Arthur was well and we already continued to plan the wedding.

I did notice that Merlin looked a bit troubled. Something was bothering him still.

O

The next day.

I had forgotten that mother should have arrived the day before. I had been just focused on Arthur and him being alive.

I went to see Merlin and Gaius after visiting Arthur in the morning. I had asked if they had seen mother yet...

"Should we go look. What if something has happened?" I looked at Merlin.

Merlin opened his mouth so say something when we heard a sound outside the door. Merlin got to the door and mother laid on the floor. "Mother!" He called and got donw to his knee to check on her.

"Mom?" I ran to her and Merlin.

"Merlin..." Mother said weak and collapsed again.

"What is wrong with her?" I wondered. She looked so sick.

"This shouldnt have happened" Merlin muttered as he and Gaius helped mother up and carried her to the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked following them.

"It should have been me" Merlin said.

"What?"

"I went to the Isle of Blessed and had Nimueh cure Arthur..."

"You saved Arthur and..."

"It should have been my life that was taken instead. Not mother" Merlin looked at me serious. "It is like the dragon told you. To bring life one must be given in return..."

O

I looked at Merlin as he was next to mother´s bed and swore he would make her well. I feared what he meant by that. Surely he wasnt going to try to sacrifise himself again...

I went to see Arthur as he was still recovering too. He was sitting on his bed eating.

"Arthur. Are you feeling better?" I asked as I walked to him.

"Yes..." He said and stopped to look at me. He held the spoon in his mouth and just stared at me for a moment.

"Arthur?" I asked confused.

He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and ate. "I just... I think I remember hearing you speaking with Duncan..."

"What did you hear?" I asked fast, then realised...maybe I should have asked a bit more calm.

"I heard you say that you cant heal me..."

"I am not a fully trained physician..." I said looking down and sat to the bed. "I was really scared that you would die..." I said quiet.

Arthur moved his supper to the side and moved closer. "Marian..." He touched my face and made me look at him. "You are all I have, no matter what" He kissed my lips softly.

"You mean everything to me. I dont know what I would have done if..." I let out a breath.

"I am ok now. no need to cry anymore" He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"You are well now, but... my mother is sick"

"Your mother?"

"She just arrived to Camelot. I couldn't do anything for her either... Gaius is with her now... He said she is dying..."

"Oh, I am so sorry" He pulled me to a hug.

"I dont know what to do... first you and now mother..."

"I am well now. Gaius said I am out of the danger now..." He assured me. "You dont need to save me anymore..."

"Arthur..."

"I swear I heard you speaking to Duncan... I can remember... You said you wanted to be more powerful..."

"Arthur... What if... What would you think if... if there was someone who was born with a skill to heal?"

"A skill to heal?"

"Uh... yes. Like a... magical skill"

"Magic?" He stared at me.

"And she... or he... could only heal, not do any other magic."

"She was born with it?"

"Yes"

"She only has a healing skill?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"I dont see that being a bad... skill"

"Its not..."

"But she shouldn't get caught. My father wouldn't understand"

"She wont..." I muttered and looked down again.

"Did you heal him when he was sick?" Arthur asked. I looked at him, but didn't say anything. I gasped as he pulled to a hug. He kissed me near my ear and whispered. "Thank you"

I was not sure what to think when I left Arthur´s room. He knew now...

O

I went back to check on mother and found uncle Gaius leaving. "Uncle?" I saw a letter with mine and Merlin´s name on it on the desk.

"Marian..."

"You are going to...? No. Uncle, you cannot do that!"

"I must. Merlin would do that himself."

"Oh, he cannot do that either..."

"We dont have any other choice. I will not let Hunith die..." Gaius said.

I looked at uncle as he was about to leave. "I´m sorry" I said and hit him unconscious. I checked on him and even healed him a bit. Then I left to the Isle of the blessed to find Nimueh...

O

I arrived to the Isle. I wasn't even thinking how dangerous it was to travel alone. I didn't care. I wanted mother to be well and I didn't want Merlin or Gaius sacrificing themselves.

"Nimueh!" I walked faster to the witch as I finally found her. "You will heal my mother!"

"Or what?" She laughed. "You are not strong enough to challenge me"

"I maybe not, but Merlin will never help you bring back the old times if our mother dies. The dragon already angered him and he wont even go see him again..." I stared at the woman. I tried to stay calm even if I was so scared. "He will stay locked on that prison under Camelot forever" I continued.

She looked at me for a moment. "You know, to create a life, one must be given in return"

I stared at her. Merlin was needed more than myself. He had a great destiny... "I know" I said quiet and looked at Nimueh. "Please. My mother cannot die..." I did not want to die, but...I could not let anyone I loved to die either...

O

...Next thing I remember is Merlin calling my name and hugging me tight.

"Merlin?" I wondered. Was he crying?

"Marian?" He leaned away and looked at me. "You are alive!" He kissed my face and hugged me tight again. "You idiot. Why would you do something like that?"

"I couldn't let you or mother die" I said. "What happened?"

"I killed Nimueh... the balance is restored"

"Mother is ok?"

"Yes, I think she will be. But she and Gaius will be mad at you when we get back."

"Oh dear... And Arthur..." I gave Merlin a look.

"Maybe we dont have to tell him that you went and died..."

"mm... maybe that would be the best..."

O

We had returned to Camelot with Merlin.

Mother and Gaius were well. Mother was treating the wound in uncle´s head.

"I am sorry" I said to uncle and placed a hand on his head and healed him.

"Marian... what did you do, you silly girl?" Gaius asked.

"I..."

"It doesn't matter." Merlin stopped me. "I killed Nimueh. Its over" He dropped himself to the bench near a table.

"She is dead?" Gaius asked. "Your magic is greater than I thought"

"Everything is ok now?" Mother asked.

"Yes. The balance is restored." Merlin said and looked at me.

"Good." Mother said. "Then we have a wedding to get ready to..." She looked at me.

I smiled to her and hoped that there would be a wedding.

I really needed to see Arthur.

O

I went to Arthur´s room again. I looked at him for a moment. He was out of the bed already and putting on his jacket.

"Arthur?" I called him.

"Uh? Marian... I was just about to go find you" He said and walked to me.

"You were?" I asked and leaned to the door frame as he got close.

"Yes... Is your mother better?"

"She is. A lot better..."

"Good" He replied and pulled me to the room and closed the door. "Marian... we should have a talk"

"Oh? You dont... you dont want to marry me because..."

"What? No. I didn't mean that" He protested quickly.

"You... still want to marry me?" I asked.

"I do" He took a hold of my hands and kissed them.

I smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

He let out a breath. "I am not sure if I understood correctly." He touched my back and took me further away from the door and we sat on the bed. "So... you can do... magic?" He asked serious.

"Yes" I breath out the word.

"You were born with it? You didn't learn it?"

"Yes, I was born with it. I didn't have a choice..."

"You can only heal?"

"I think so. I haven't been able to do anything else. I haven't really even tried to do anything else..."

"I see..."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I understand why you haven't said anything. Even if its a skill you can only use for good... its still magic..."

"I know. I am sorry I haven't said anything before."

"Its ok... You must keep that a secret. My father cannot know about this."

"I will... um... You still like me?" I asked.

Arthur grinned. "I dont know. I have to test it"

"Test?" I asked and nearly screamed as he pinned me to the bed.

I giggled as he kissed my neck and I could feel his hand already lifting my skirts. "Marian..." He murmured to my ear. "Are you... well enough? I mean. We haven't... not after the..."

"I am well enough" I admitted.

"Good" He smirked and pulled of his jacket.

O

Oh. I was so nervous at the wedding day morning.

I held so tight from father´s arm as we were near the door to the hall where everyone waited. "Oh. God. I think I am going to be sick" I said quiet.

"You are nervous?" Father asked.

"Yes." I exhaled.

"It will be fine. You are the most beautiful bride there had been" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "And you are marrying the man you love."

"I am... father?"

"Yes?"

"Arthur knows too"

"He knows?"

"Yes..."

"He was ok with it?"

"I guess..."

"He really is a good man. He is still young, but he will make a fine king someday. And you a fine Queen" He touched my hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I let out a breath.

"Try not to faint" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

The doors opened...

O

I giggled as Arthur lift me up to his arms near my room. We were retiring from the wedding celebrations. "Arthur..."

"Hush wife. I am carrying you to the bed." He kicked my door close.

"Be gentle with me, husband" I said after he dropped me to the bed.

"Oh, you cant fool me. I know you are not untouched, love" He crawled over me taking of his clothes.

Oh, the sex with him was different this time. You would think we would not be so excited to do that when we were allowed this time. It was not a secret and forbidden anymore. I didn't think I would actually be fighting not to scream his name out loud as we were at it.

Oh, I think I liked it too much to be a proper lady.

I had to heal the marks my fingernails had made in his back before we went to sleep...

O

I suddenly woke up. It was like I had heard the dragon and Morgana screaming. I looked at Arthur sleeping next to me peacefully when I gathered my breath. He had not heard anything. I cuddled next to him and tried to go back to sleep...

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 14**

* * *

Arthur didn't have to go to a patrol and he didn't have any other chores either that morning. We laid in his bed, kissing, naked under the covers. It was a lovely morning...

...but there was a terrible noise coming from somewhere.

It bothered Arthur and he could not get over it.

"What is that bloody noise?" He got up and pulled on his pants.

"Arthur. Dont mind that. Come back to bed." I asked and watched him pace around the room. He pulled the cord that signaled his servant to come. I groaned. I didn't want Merlin to come to the room. I wanted Arthur back to the bed. I buried my face on the billow. The morning had started so well, now Arthur was in a mood. It was not always easy to get him to calm down.

I heard the door and Merlin arrived. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Yes. You called?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin. What is that noise?" Arthur demanded.

"I think the King has ordered some restoration to the castle" Merlin said.

"Go make them stop. I cant concentrate in this noise" Arthur said annoyed.

"Concentrate on what?" Merlin asked amused.

"Out!" Arthur shouted. "Make it stop"

"Yes. Sire" Merlin responded and left.

I lift the blanket from over my head and looked at Arthur after I heard the door. He leaned with his arms to his desk. "You were a bit harsh to Merlin" I said.

"I know. I am sorry" Arthur said.

"Come here..." I said.

Arthur let out a breath and walked to the bed. Dropped on it on his tummy. I crawled from under the blanket and laid over him. "Arthur..." I laid my head on his shoulders, his back felt so warm against my naked figure.

"mm?" He replied.

I was glad, he seemed to have calmed down. "Have I told you I am happy with you?" I said and touched his sides with my hands.

"You are?"

"Yes. Very..." I kissed his shoulder.

"Good. I am happy with you too"

I screamed and giggled as he suddenly turned around and I nearly fell from the bed as I dropped to my back. "Oww..." I hit my arm to the cupboard next to the bed.

"Oh, sorry" Arthur moved over me and traced kisses on my arm, my shoulder, collarbone...

"Arthur..." I touched his hair as he kissed my bosom.

"I have nowhere to go this morning..." He said and smirked at me opening his pants.

"Mm..." I replied and bit my lip.

But then... we were interrupted again.

There was a loud noise and people yelled and screamed even. It sounded like something had collapsed.

"What are they doing now?" Arthur jumped up from the bed again and walked to the window tying his pants.

I groaned. Maybe I should just forget it and dress up. I wrapped the blanket around myself and looked out of the window next to Arthur.

Some of the workers ran outside to the yard and more people gathered around there.

"Something is wrong" Arthur said and started to dress up.

I went to dress up too and I ran downstairs. I saw uncle Gaius and Merlin outside on the courtyard.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a trap in a cavern they found" Merlin said. "One of the workers died"

"Oh? How awful" I responded.

"They said there was something in the back of the cavern. They saw a room with some items and a tomb" Merlin looked at Gaius.

"Camelot still has many secrets." Gaius said. "We got them to clear the mess. We should go look, but we need to be careful. There might be more traps."

"I am coming too" I insisted.

We went to the cavern the workers had found. It lead us to a burial chamber. In the middle of the room was a sarcophagus.

"Whose tomb is this?" Merlin wondered looking around.

"Someone rich" I said and touched some dusty golden items laying on the shelves. I noticed Gaius was interested on the blue jewel on the sarcophagus. "Oh, that is pretty" I said and gasped as uncle took a hold of my hand before I could touch it.

"I dont think its wise to touch it" Uncle said.

"Oh? What is it?" Merlin asked and looked at the heart shaped jewel too.

"I am not sure. I think we need to lock this place. We must study this more before we can touch these" Uncle said.

I looked back as I heard someone coming. Uther and Arthur walked to the burial chamber too. "This is a great find" Uther said and walked deeper to the room. "Whose tomb is this?"

"I dont know. Sire" Gaius said. "I must study the books."

"I heard one of the workers died here? What happened?"

"A trap Sire" Gaius replied. "I could suggest to lock the tomb until we have studied it more."

"Of course" Uther walked to Arthur. "Make sure its done and it will be your responsibility to guard this"

"Yes Father" Arthur obeyed.

O

Later I was sitting on the window shelf in Morgana's room. We were talking and just spending time. I told her what amazing things there was at the tomb. I looked at the courtyard. Arthur was going hunting I guess. He and the knights were outside, and Merlin too. I gasped as Arthur suddenly fell from the horse and I stood up. "Oh my god"

"What is it?" Morgana asked and got to the window too.

"I think there was something wrong with Arthur's saddle" I said and giggled. Arthur was fine, he just looked a bit angry at Merlin. "Poor Merlin"

"Tell me about it" Morgana muttered and got back to her chair.

I continued watching the scene outside. A man came to talk with them bringing Arthur's horse, that had ran off earlier. And he he left with Arthur and his hunting party. I didn't remember seeing him in Camelot before. But I was quite far and maybe I just didn't see well enough that far.

"I heard how Arthur was a bit jealous..." Morgana said.

I turned to look at her. "Oh that" I giggled. "I sneaked to train with Ser Leon. Arthur did not appriciate that"

"Does that surprise you? You are his wife" Morgan said amused.

"Leon is just my friend, Arthur knows that. He was busy and I got bored..."

"Marian... You are a noble woman, a married woman. Married to the future King. You need to consider what you are doing. There cannot be gossips that you mess around, even if they are not true"

"I guess you are right. I must act more like a... princess" It was really weird to say that. I had not really got used to my new life.

O

I went to see uncle Gaius as I needed to find something to do. Morgana went to have a nap.

I wanted to help Gaius with the work.

"Hello uncle." I greeted him by the door.

Gaius was busy reading his books. "Marian..." He replied looking at me briefly.

"You have something I could do?"

"You could make some potions for Lady Morgana. She sent word she needs more"

"She is having nightmares again?" I wondered. "She didn't say anything to me. I just spent few hours with her"

Gaius leaned to his chair and looked at me. Let out a breath. "I am worried about her. If her dreams continue... it could get even worse"

"What could we do?"

"I dont know. Make the potion a bit stronger. Maybe it will give her more peaceful sleep"

I agreed and went to gather the ingredient. I heard Gaius say he needed to go to the library. I spent a while working in his guarders, then took the potion to Morgana.

O

I went to Arthur's room and saw him there. "How was the hunt?" I asked and saw a strange man in the room. Maybe the same I had seen in the courtyard. He was helping Arthur take of the armors.

"Oh, fine" Arthur replied. "This is Cedric. I hired him as my servant"

"Your servant?" I wondered. "What about Merlin?"

"I have two servants now. Merlin is taking care of the horse..." Arthur stretched his arms after his heavy armor was off. "Cedric just came to Camelot looking for work." Arthur said and kissed on the side of my forehead. "This is my wife. Princess Marian"

"Princess" Cedric bowed at me.

I looked at Arthur amused.

"Cedric saved my life on the hunt" Arthur said and reached for the water pitcher, but Cedric took it and poured water to his mug.

"You saved Arthur's life?" I wondered. "That is how Merlin got hired too" I said amused.

"Can I do anything for your Highness" Cedric asked.

"Huh? No. Thank you Cedric. I just came to see if Arthur had come back." I said.

"Did you miss me already?" Arthur asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Cedric. Leave us..." Arthur said.

Cedric bowed and left.

Arthur scooped me to his arms and kissed.

"Uh. You stink, and you are all sweaty" I leaned away.

He just held me tighter and chuckled.

Merlin walked to the room. "The horses are done... do you need...?" He started and stopped to look at us.

"Merlin. Get out!" Arthur ordered.

"Sorry" Merlin raised his hands and left.

"Now. Where were we...?" Arthur looked at me.

"You were about to release me" I said.

"No... I was about to have a bath. Cedric made one ready" He lift me up on his shoulder.

"No!" I protested. "Arthur! Let me down! Dont you dare!" I screamed as he dropped me to the bath tub.

O

I had just changed my clothes and walked from behind the screen in Arthur's room. I had clothes in both rooms. Just in case. I never knew which room I spent the night in. But in reality, I nearly lived in Arthur's room now or at least spent my nights there.

I gasped as I saw Cedric in the room.

"I am so sorry to scare you princess" Cedric said.

"Its ok" I wondered what he was doing. Arthur had spoken what a fine servant he seemed to be. I knew Merlin didn't like him. I had spoken to Merlin last night and he told me how the man was making him look bad. Merlin said how he had saved Arthur and Cedric took the credit. Merlin did not trust him. I wondered what kind of man Cedric really was. I didn't feel happy about the fact that he might replace Merlin as Arthur's servant. But it felt weird having Merlin serve Arthur now when we were married.

"Come join me for breakfast, love" I heard Arthur say and Cedric moved aside. I saw the food on the table and lovely flowers on a vase.

I sat down on the opposite of Arthur. "Did Merlin come here already?" I asked as Cedric served the breakfast to me.

"No. This was Cedric's doing. He has been working this morning already. Done a lot while you were getting ready" Arthur grinned at me.

I kind of thought it had been Merlin when I had heard noises from the room. I tasted the food. "This is lovely Cedric"

"It is an honor to serve, princess" Cedric bowed.

I gave Arthur a look. What manners...

We heard the door and Merlin stood there with breakfast tray. I stared at him and ate. Oh, dear. I felt so bad for Merlin. 'I am sorry' I thought.

Merlin let out a breath. "Is there anything you need me to do, Sire?"

"No. Cedric has been busy this morning" Arthur said.

"Actually" Cedric started. "I had no time to finish all the chores at the stables. Sire. I apologize. I had to hurry with the breakfast"

"Well, there you go" Arthur waved to Merlin. "There is something for you to do"

I watched Merlin leave sad. Maybe he was right. Maybe Cedric was evil. I saw them share looks as Cedric held the door open for Merlin. There definitely was something between them. Maybe Cedric was after Merlin's position. Maybe he wanted Merlin fired.

O

I was walking with Gwen later.

"I heard your father is not in Camelot now?" Gwen asked.

"He went home to Isolde and Flynn. Isolde's father is ill. He might not survive" I said and felt a bit sad.

"Oh."

"He said he might stay there long if things go bad. He might even need to start taking care of the things there. Isolde is the only child and... Father would have to leave Camelot and become the new lord if Isolde's farther dies"

"I'm sorry." Gwen said.

"I will miss him if he needs to leave"

"I know"

We suddenly heard something. I just managed to hear Gwen call my name and I felt someone take a hold of me. I landed on someone on the ground and saw horses ran in front of us. Gwen had managed to jump aside.

"Marian? You ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah" I got up and looked at my savior. "Cedric?"

"I saw the horses." He got up and brushed his clothes. "You ok, Highness?"

"Yes. Thank you" I said.

"I wonder what happened?" Gwen asked and looked at where the horses had ran.

"Merlin was at the stables..." I said and nearly left, but saw Arthur.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"The princess was nearly caught under the horses" Cedric said.

"He saved Marian" Gwen said.

"Marian?" Arthur got to me. "Are you ok?" He touched my cheek.

"Yes. We need to go check on Merlin..." I said.

Arthur kissed my forehead and we went to the stables.

We found Merlin laying on the ground there.

"Merlin!" Arthur kicked him awake.

"Huh?" Merlin woke up and looked around.

I held a hand over my mouth. He had been laying in some disgusting... it was on his cheek.

"Merlin. What happened?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked confused.

'Merlin. The horses!' I thought.

"Horses?" Merlin looked around.

"Yes the horses" Arthur said and brushed his face. "The horses ran of and nearly ran over Marian!" He raised his voice. "Merlin. I am really getting tired of this. You are making one mistake after another..."

"I really dont know what happened" Merlin stuttered.

"Sire" Cedric stood next to them. "Dont be hard on him. He is a good servant, he just looks a bit tired."

"I am not tired" Merlin protested.

"Maybe Merlin just needs less work or a day off to rest" Cedric continued. "I am willing to take over his duties until he is well enough to continue"

"Maybe you have a point. Merlin has been working hard" Arthur said.

"No. I can work. I am not too tired or..." Merlin said. "I didn't do any of this!"

"Merlin. Shut up" Arthur ordered.

I looked at Gwen as I felt her touch my hand. She gasped as we heard Merlin call Arthur a clotpole and how he was blind to what Cedric was doing.

'Merlin. Dont...' I tried to calm him down. He didn't listen...

The argument ended Arthur sending Merlin away and I think he might have fired him. Or at least Cedric was doing his chores for now on. Gwen left after Merlin and I hugged myself looking at Arthur. Cedric went to find the horses with the other workers.

Arthur let out a breath and looked at me. "Marian..."

"I dont think Merlin did that on purpose... if he has done anything at all" I said.

"I know you love him, but he can be such an idiot sometimes" Arthur said still annoyed.

"I dont trust Cedric" I said and touched his chest leaning to him.

"You dont? Even if he just saved you?"

"No... there is something off with that man. I cant explain what..."

He kissed me softly. "I have things to do... I will escort you back inside..."

"Talk to Merlin about this... hear what he has to say" I said when we started walking.

"I will... just not yet..." Arthur said.

O

I woke up the next morning as I heard the warning bells. I remembered Arthur leaving the bed earlier, but I had stayed and I guess I had fallen asleep again. I wondered what was going on and got up from the bed. I pulled my dressing gown on and walked to the window. There was more guards on the courtyard.

I got dressed and I was just ready to leave the room when Arthur came back with Cedric. "Arthur?"

"Someone broke into the tomb" Arthur said, smacked a kiss to my head and told Cedric to help him put some armors.

"Robbers? Where are you going now?" I asked and watched his get ready.

"I am taking the knights and we will search for the thief" Arthur said.

Merlin got to the room and started accusing Cedric. He said how Gaius had found out the tomb belonged to a powerful sorcerer, Sigan. He said his should could have taken control of Cedric. I watched horrid how Merlin and Cedric got into a fight and Arthur had Merlin taken to a jail. Cedric had left after the guards to tend to his wounds I guess...

"Arthur?" I walked to him. I couldn't believe he had my brother thrown to the jail. Did he not hear what Merlin said?

"Marian... your brother has been impossible for few days..." Arthur started. "He needs to think of his actions..."

"But... There was no need to put him there..." I shook my head and left the room.

"Marian?" Arthur called and follow. "Marian. Stop" He took a hold of my arm at the corridor.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

He took a hold of my face. "Marian. I am sorry that I upset you"

"Merlin is my brother..."

"I know"

"I trust him with everything. If he says he doesn't trust Cedric, I dont..."

Arthur let out a breath. "I must go... but" He kissed my head. "We will see later and... I will make this up to you."

"Go... the thief needs to be caught..." I sent him away and went to my room.

Gwen came to talk to me and told how Morgana was having nightmares again. She had not been sleeping well for days. Gaius' potion was not working. We went to cheer up Morgana together and spent the rest of the day with her.

O

Arthur came to my room in the evening with flowers and a present. He apologized and we had a nice evening. I was not still quite happy with him as Merlin was still in the jail.

We woke up hearing screams.

We got to the windows and saw creatures attacking people outside.

O

I feared for Arthur and the knights. They were outside attacking the beasts. We had gathered the wounded to a large hall. More and more wounded were brought to us. I was helping Gaius tend to the wounded with Gwen and Morgana. Merlin was still in his cell, I was kind of planning to break him out of there.

But then I saw Arthur being brought inside. "Arthur?" I rushed to him and saw he was wounded.

"It's not that bad" Arthur said as we helped him to sit.

"You are hurt..." I said and started taking off his armors.

"Marian..." Arthur started. He took a hold of my hand as I wasn't really listening and I looked at him. "I am sorry I didn't listen..."

"You need to realize that Merlin is just looking after you. He doesn't think you are just the annoying prince he has to work for..."

"Annoying prince?" Arthur asked amused.

"Well" I smiled to him. "You have to admit that you have not made it easy for Merlin..."

"I know... Maybe he is more a friend to me too..." Arthur muttered and looked at the wound as I helped the shirt off.

"You need to tell Merlin that" I said.

"Oh, I cant tell him. He might get too proud"

I giggled, but stopped as there was other wounded. This was not a time to joke really. I dressed a cloth on Arthur's wound and kissed him. I held my eyes closed and hand over the cloth, and healed. Arthur held his hands over mine on the wound. It hid the magic perfectly.

Arthur leaned to my ear. "You cant do that so openly"

"I wont... but I risk it for you" I said and kissed his cheek and leaned away. I bandaged the wound and noticed Merlin speaking to Gaius. How was he out of the cells?

O

I went to Merlin and Gaius and heard him trying to convince Merlin to go to speak to the dragon. Merlin refused to do that and I left instead. "I cant believe I am doing this..." I muttered and walked deeper to the dungeon. I called for the dragon and it flew down to me.

"Well, well. Isn't it the young princes..." The dragon said.

"Please. You must help us"

"Merlin didn't come himself?" He asked.

"No. He is still upset that mother nearly died. But he really needs your help. These things are attacking Camelot. The gargoyles came to life... Gaius said it is this old sorcerer Sigan. He was trapped in a jewel and now he has possessed a body and..."

"I see"

"We need help to defeat him"

"I will help, but I need something in turn"

"Anything..."

"Anything?" he asked amused.

"Well... tell me what you want and I will see what I can do..." I said and hoped it was not something horrid.

"I will teach you a spell and a way to give it to Merlin. He can trap Sigan back to the jewel with it"

"Oh?"

"if... you promise that one day you will free me"

"Free you?"

"Yes..."

"I... I will..."

I hoped I had not messed things badly giving such a promise. I ran to find Merlin and found him going through the magic book in his room.

"Merlin!" I rushed to him and took a hold of his head giving him the spell.

"M-Marian...? What did you do!?" Merlin jumped of the bed and checked himself.

"You can trap Sigan to the jewel with that spell" I said.

"Where did you get it?" He demanded. "Marian!?"

"From the dragon"

"I cant believe you did that" Merlin walked around.

"Merlin. There is no time to argue. Arthur and the knights are facing the beasts again."

Merlin brushed his face. "I know... I will go stop him" He left the room.

I sat on his bed for a moment. I knew he would not want to hear what I had promised...

O

I was getting back to uncle Gaius to help with the wounded. I saw Arthur's knights rushing to the castle. I demanded where Arthur was. Leon tried to stop me as I rushed outside to find Arthur. I found him laying on the ground and saw Merlin and Cedric. "Arthur?" I touched his neck. Thank god, he was alive. I heard Merlin yelling at Cedric...or Sigan I think he was now...

I healed Arthur while Merlin and Sigan fought. I was glad Arthur did not wake up while Merlin used magic. It looked like Sigan possessed Merlin. Uncle Gaius had come to the courtyard too and he went to Merlin when I held Arthur. I saw how uncle hugged Merlin. I think Merlin did it. He saved Camelot.

Arthur woke up. "Marian?"

"Arthur!" I hugged him tighter. "I think its over..."

"What happened?" He asked and saw Merlin and Gaius. Gaius was holding the jewel.

"We must get this back to the tomb" Gaius said.

"You were able to trap the sorcerer there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. We must convince Uther to close the tomb with this inside it."

"I will convince him" Arthur said as I helped him up.

O

The tomb was closed with the jewel and Sigan's soul.

I feared to tell Merlin what I had promised. But I needed to tell him... I knocked on his door and took a deep breath. I hope he would not hate me...

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Chapter 15**

* * *

It has been a terrible morning...

I woke up when the sun was still rising, feeling really sick and I had to run to the backroom to throw up. I have been throwing up there for a while.

"Marian?" Arthur called me from to doorway. "Are you ok?"

"No. I am sick." I snapped at him. What kind of stupid question was that? I held my tummy and stood for a while. I didn't want to throw up again.

"Should I call Gaius?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Please do." I walked to the bowl and washed my face.

Arthur kissed my forehead. "I'll sent for him, but I must get ready to go to a patrol myself."

"I will be ok. Just call Gaius..."

He touched my cheek gently. "We'll see when I get back."

I watched him pull on his shirt and he left my room. I sat on the bed to wait Gaius. I felt so weak. I didn't know what was making me feel so sick. I didn't know what I could even try to heal from myself. I groaned and dropped to my back on the bed.

It didn't take long till Gaius came to the room. Gwen arrived at the same time. She had insisted that she would be my maid until we would find someone we could trust for me. I had a maid for a while, but she stole jewelries and money from me and Uther exiled her from Camelot.

"Marian" Uncle walked next to the bed. "Arthur told me you are feeling ill"

"Yes" I said and looked at Gwen when she started working. She opened the curtains and a lot of light poured into the room. "I have been throwing up all morning"

"I see..." Gaius said.

I wondered why he looked almost amused. "Uncle?"

"When have you...? When did you bleed last time?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

"Bleed?" I asked shocked. Dear god, am I talking about my periods with my uncle...

I heard Gwen giggle.

"I just mean... If it has been long it might be... that you are with child" Gaius said and smiled.

"Oh? OH?" I realized and held my tummy. "You think I am with child?" I asked happy.

"That might be the case..."

O

I could not wait to tell Arthur and Merlin. I waited anxious for them to arrive back from the patrol. I didn't want to tell others yet. Gwen and Gaius said they would not say a word to anyone.

I was leaning to a window on the corridor that showed right at the gateway to the yard, where Arthur and Merlin would ride when they would return.

"Marian?"

I heard a voice call my name and I turned to see Uther with two guards and my father. I bit my lip trying to control my happiness.

"What are you doing?" Father asked and walked to me. I think he knew there was something going on. He was not wearing the Camelot knight armors and tabards anymore. He was a noble Lord now as Isolde's father had died. He had come to Camelot for a visit and speak to Uther about a formal treaty and an agreement to do trade. Father's castle was close to the sea and they could supply Camelot a lot of fish. Me and Arthur had visited the place once, but I really wanted to go there again soon.

"I was just... waiting Arthur" I said and giggled.

"Oh?" The men said amused.

"Marian? Is there something...?" Father asked and studied me.

I hugged him suddenly. "You cannot tell anyone. I dont want Arthur to hear it from anyone else..."

"Marian?" Uther stepped to us. "Are you...?"

"Yes. I am with child. Uncle Gaius told me this morning when he checked me" I said and leaned away.

Father touched my face. "That is a great news. I am happy for you. You need to be really careful now"

"I will" I said and touched my tummy. "I dont wan to loose this babe" I felt Uther touch my shoulder and looked at him.

Uther smiled. "Congratulations Marian" He hugged me. "Arthur will be happy to hear this."

"I am so happy too. That's why I have been waiting for them to come back. I cant wait to tell him"

Uther chuckled. "We must celebrate this." He stepped away and thought. "I will arrange a tournament. Yes. We have not had them for a while. And there will be a banquet... with dancers..."

"Oh, that will be amazing" I said amused.

"Marian!" Morgana ran to us and pulled me to a tight hug.

Father and Uther laughed.

"I take it that Gwen didn't know how to keep a secret?" I said but smiled and hugged Morgana too.

O

We were at the supper with Uther, my father and Morgana. Arthur rushed to the room as he just got back. He kissed me on the cheek quickly and sat on his chair and started eating. I looked at Morgana amused as she was on the other side of the table.

"Are you feeling better?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Much better" I said and I really could not stop smiling.

Arthur looked at me and then the others at the table. "What?" He asked confused and chew his food.

"Son..." Uther placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Has something happened?" Arthur asked. "Is something wrong?" He looked at me.

"Arthur..." I could not really talk as I was getting so emotional. I just took a hold of his hand and placed it on my tummy.

Arthur looked at the hand. "Marian..." He murmured and kissed my forehead. "Love..."

O

Uther did arrange a tournament to celebrate my pregnancy. He had sent word around the Kingdom and Arthur was training hard for the event.

I was surprised when he one day told us that he would not take part on the tournament. He had heard about this magical beast. It had a body of a lion, wings of an eagle and a head of a bear. I looked at Merlin when he snickered a laughter when Arthur talked to Uther about leaving to hunt it. I wondered what was going on...

I think Merlin was still mad at me for promising to set the dragon free one day. He didn't talk to me when I tried to ask him why he didn't go with Arthur to hunt the beast...

O

I sat next to Uther and Morgana at the audience during the tournament. There was this knight. He was very talented and he won his every battle.

I met the foreign knight, Ser William of Daira during a banquet one evening, but I felt like something was off. He didn't seem like the...same person. I knew there was something going on. Ser William fought like Arthur.

Another day at the tournament and I just knew there was something familiar in the knight. I needed to find out more. I went to look for Gwen at her house. I wanted to speak to her about Merlin, who had been too busy to talk to me and she had not been in the castle. I actually sneaked out of the castle wearing a hooded cape as I was not allowed to wander around alone.

I reached Gwen's house and walked in.

For my shock, Arthur was there, putting on his shirt. I pulled down my hood. "Arthur?"

"Marian?" He turned to look at me.

I looked around. Gwen was there too. She looked guilty to my eyes. She had lied to me, she knew Arthur was in her house. I was getting really mad and upset to the pair...

"Oh my good!" I gasped. Had they been together?

"What? No! Its not like that" Arthur protested and walked to me.

"You have been here with Gwen all this time?" I asked worried. "Are you sleeping with her!?" I nearly yelled and my voice broke.

"I have stayed here but its nothing like that, love"

"Then what?" I gasped a cry and held my tummy. Struggled away from Arthur as he tried to touch me.

"Marian." Gwen said. "There really is nothing between us"

"Love" Arthur touched my cheek. "I am not having an affair. I just needed to prove myself."

"Prove yourself?" I looked at him.

He wiped my tears. "I have taken part on the tournament."

"Yes. I know. I recognized you"

"You did?" He smiled.

"No on else fights like that" I said.

He pulled me to a hug even if I resisted a bit. "I am Ser William during the fights and this farmer is playing him other times. I have only been hiding here and giving Gwen a headache. She has not even been here during nights..."

"Oh?" I asked.

"I think she had been with your brother" He gave Gwen a look.

I looked at Gwen and she looked away blushing. "Oh?"

"I had to prove myself at the tournament. I needed to know that I am as good as I think. While I trained, the men, they went easy on me. I wanted to know how well I would do without anyone knowing..."

"Oh, I can understand that, I guess"

"I would never ever be with anyone else when I have you" He kissed my forehead. "I love you so much"

I saw Gwen leave the house. "Arthur... I am sorry I even thought that..."

"I know it looked at bit..." He chuckled and took a hold of my shoulder. "I dont want anyone but you."

I looked at him for a moment. "I want you, Arthur..."

"Now?" He smirked.

"Yeah... I haven't seen you in days..." I breath out.

He grinned and pulled me to a demanding kiss.

O

I was laying in the bed in Gwen's house next to Arthur. He touched my hair as I laid my head to his chest.

Suddenly Merlin burst in to the house. I gasped and pulled the blanket to cover my naked figure.

Merlin looked at us for a moment.

"Merlin!?" Arthur demanded. "Do you have something to say or did you just come to look?"

"Oh. Yes..." He remembered. "Arthur. There is an assassin in Camelot"

"An assassin?" Arthur stood up putting on his pants.

"It is after you." Merlin continues.

"Arthur. You cant continued this. We need to get the assassin and..." I started.

"Does he know that I am here? I wont stop the tournament. I will be ok" Arthur said.

I let out a breath. He was so stubborn sometimes. "Just be careful"

"Always..."

"I will watch his back" Merlin said.

Arthur snorted.

I looked at Merlin. He actually smiled at me. 'Merlin...' I thought.

'I will keep him safe' Merlin spoke to me in his thoughts.

I stood up and wrapped the blanket around myself better. I walked to Merlin and hugged him. 'Are you angry at me still?'

'No. You had to do that'

'I am sorry...'

'Me too'

I noticed Arthur look at us curious. I released Merlin. "I should... get dressed and return to the castle. I didn't actually tell anyone I was leaving"

"I will wait outside and escort you back. I am going to see uncle anyway" Merlin said.

O

Next day at the tournament.

Arthur faces his another opponent and he gets hit by a lance. I gasped and stood up from the seat.

Uther touched my arm. "Maybe you should not watch these events on your condition" He said concerned.

I sat down again. "No. I am ok. It just looked like Ser William was injured badly"

"We shall see if he continues..." He patted my hand.

We waited and Arthur returned to the arena. I was shocked. Why was he continuing? He has proved himself enough.

He was on his horse again and ready.

I noticed Merlin running to the side of the arena and he looked worried.

'Merlin?'

'Arthur is facing the assassin!' Merlin yelled in my head.

'Do something!' I thought. Nearly said that out loud.

I watched horrid as the horses rode towards each other. The lances were ready to impact.

I closed my eyes.

I heard the impact and the audience respond to that.

I opened my eyes carefully and saw Arthur still on his horse and the other knight was on the ground. Not moving.

I breath out. Arthur was at least alive. I hoped he had not injured badly.

Arthur rode away to the back without lifting his helmet. A moment later the farmer pretending to be Ser William walked to the arena without a helmet. I really wanted to go to the back to see if Arthur was ok, but cheered with the others when Uther declared him as the champion.

O

I rushed to the throne room when I was informed that Arthur had come back to Camelot. Merlin had told me earlier how he helped him sneak out of the city.

I found Arthur standing in front of Uther, one arm on a sling. "Arthur?" I ran to him. "You are hurt"

"Its not anything serious" Arthur said and kissed my forehead. "I will be ok"

"I am glad you are back" I said and smiled to him.

"Glad to be back..."

"You missed one fine tournament, son" Uther said.

Arthur gave me a look before asking more about the tournament from his father...

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 16**

* * *

My tummy was growing and things had been wonderful for a while, then strange things started to happen.

I was having a nice breakfast with Arthur. I reached for a mug and it kind of moved towards my hand. I gasped and knocked it on the table. Arthur jumped up as the liquid poured down to his lap.

"Marian!" He wiped his pants.

"I'm so sorry" I said and giggled.

"That is not funny. I need to change my pants" He muttered and went to the cupboards.

"I did not do that on purpose" I said and looked at my hand. What happened?

"At any case. I need to go" He tied his pants and put on his jacket. He kissed my head and left.

I was still sitting on the chair when Merlin came to the room.

"Marian?" He asked.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him.

"You ok?" He asked and started cleaning the mess.

"Merlin... I think I did magic..." I looked at my hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I think I pulled the mug closer"

"Show me" He put the mug in front of me on the table.

I placed my hand on the table and focused on the mug. I gasped as it got closer again. Merlin took a hold of the mug before it hit me.

"You **are** using magic" He took a hold of my hands.

"Merlin... what is happening to me?" I asked scared.

"You have always had magic... there is nothing to be afraid. Sis."

"I never had anything like this..."

Merlin thought. "Maybe it has to do with..." He let out a breath. "We have not talked about it. What happened with the dragon? You gave me a spell..."

"I... he just gave it to me and taught me how to give it to you"

"Maybe that woke up something in you" He touched my cheek. "I will go talk to the dragon..."

"You will?"

"I will, for you. Sister" He gave me a smile.

I know he has been avoiding to go there... "You are the best brother anyone could ever have." I said and watched him go.

O

I couldnt really sleep the next night. I kept thinking about what happened and what Merlin said. The dragon had told him how my powers were indeed waking up. I was becoming a sorcerer, a proper witch and not just a healer. I looked at Arthur as he slept peacefully. The room was filled with the light coming from the full moon outside.

Suddenly there was a scream.

Arthur woke up. "What was that?"

"Morgana!" I said and looked at Arthur.

We got up and ran off the room. I was putting on my dressing gown as we ran. We reached Morgana's room and there was guards putting out a fire there.

"Oh. Marian" Morgana ran to me.

I pulled her to a hug. "What happened?"

"A candle must have caused a fire" One of the guards said.

Uther walked to the door and Arthur told him what happened.

"Morgana... Come... we will go to my room" I held and arm around her and looked at Arthur and Uther as they went to speak to the guards and they studied the room. A candle on the floor, burned curtains and a broken window.

O

Morgana was laying in my bed. I put the blanket over her better and sat on the bed. "You feeling better?" I asked.

"No... I am afraid." Morgana said.

I touched my grown tummy. "Morgana. You should try to sleep."

"I'm afraid that happens again"

"I will keep watch. I cant sleep anymore. I am so hungry" I said little amused. "I will have them bring food and... I will make sure you are ok. Try to sleep."

"You dont understand. I think I caused that" She took a hold of my arm.

"Morgana..."

"You have to believe me!" She said upset.

"All right... I believe you. You need to rest, you are too upset to talk now. No one can hear you talk such things, you understand that" I took a hold of her shoulders.

She stared at me for a moment. "I guess you are right..."

"We will talk with uncle Gaius in the morning." I said and kissed her forehead. "Try to sleep."

I walked around the room for a while. Her magic really was getting stronger. I looked out of the window, to the full moon. Maybe it had something to do with... I shook my head. Maybe it was just a coincident that my powers were getting strong at the same time.

I looked at the candle in my room, checked Morgana. She had fallen asleep. I reached my hand towards the candle... and it lid. I gasped. It was really happening. I blew out the candle and sat down on a chair. Gwen arrived to the room and asked what I wanted. I had pulled the cord that signaled the servants. She brought me something to eat and stayed to keep me company as Morgana slept.

O

Uther had ordered Arthur and the knights to search Camelot for any sign of sorcery and every one involved with it was to be arrested.

I saw a scroll with names of suspected witches and warlocks on Arthur's table.

"Marian." Arthur caught me reading it.

"My name is not on the list..."

He let out a breath. "Of course not" He walked to me and made me face him. "You are not a witch... you are... an angel" He kissed me.

I smiled. "Arthur..."

"I wont let anyone near you" He held me.

"I know..." I leaned to him. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could get to me there.

"I am not hunting people for their skills, someone attacked Morgana. We need to find that person" He leaned away and looked at me.

"You are a good man. But your father. He is more convinced the magic is evil"

"I am afraid it might take a lot to change his mind..."

O

I was with Merlin in Gaius' guarders the next day and Morgana rushed there telling something happened again. She was looking for Gaius, but he was not there. We tried to calm her and I took Morgana back to her room.

Morgana's magic appearing was really troubling us and Merlin went to see the dragon again. But the dragon refused to help us. Gaius came back too and heard us speaking how we should teach Morgana to control it ourselves. Gaius did not agree with us and told us not to get involved.

Despite of uncle's warnings I went to see Morgana again. I was still frightened of my own powers growing and I knew exactly how she felt.

"Morgana?" I asked from the doorway.

"Marian? Oh, I dont want to see anyone. No one believes me" She said laying on her bed.

"But I do believe you" I walked to the room.

"You do?" She got up to sit.

"I do and..." I walked closer and sat on the bed too. "Arthur had a list of names they suspect to be sorcerers. We could go out and... see if we can meet one of them. They might know where the druids are"

She looked at me for a moment. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course..." I touched her arm. Even if she has done some things I dont really understand. She is still my dear friend.

"You think the druids can help me?"

"They know about magic and they will know if that is what is happening to you"

She let out a breath. "I guess I really do need to go see them... but... how about you?" She looked at my tummy. "Arthur will kill me if something happens to you"

"I will be ok."

We sneaked to the city and saw the knights arresting people. I remembered a name from the list and we asked around. The woman we found agreed to help us and led us to the forests after we sneaked out of Camelot.

O

We wandered in the woods for a while. The woman and Morgana both kept asking how was I. It was getting a bit annoying as I was feeling well and strong.

Suddenly we heard a noise and huge scorpions surround us. Morgana guards me and she gets hit by one of the scorpions. I screamed her name and saw a man coming to our rescue.

The man, a druid Aglain carried Morgana and let us to their camp. I also saw Mordred there. Glad the boy was still well.

They were really nice to me and treated Morgana. I was given a decent meal and a warm blanket.

Aglain got down to his knee near me as I rested on a bedroll. "Does Uther know his daughter in law has magic?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

He smiled. "You do have magic then?"

"I do... Morgana doesn't know" I looked at her. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She will wake up soon" He got up and checked on her.

I watched when Aglain spoke to Morgana later and it seemed to calm her. Morgana was so happy to meet Mordred again. I cant remember when I had seen her smile like that.

O

I let Aglain check me as he was worried that I would be too stressed and it could harm the babe. He held a hand on my tummy and used his magic.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just examining him" He said focused.

"Him?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes" He pulled his hand away. "The future King of Camelot is well"

I smiled holding my tummy.

Suddenly the canvas behind us moved and Merlin appeared.

"Merlin!?" I asked and Morgana and Mordred heard me, they turned to look at us too.

"Marian? You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you find us?" I asked.

"Never mind that." He looked at Aglain who eyed him. "You need to leave. Arthur and Uther thinks you have kidnapped them"

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur is nearly here with the knights" Merlin says. "I just saw them coming. Hurry!"

"Oh my god. What are you going to do. If Uther had ordered..." I looked at Aglain.

"He is your brother?" He asked. I nodded. "Stay with him. We are leaving."

"I am coming with you" Morgana followed him as he left with Mordred.

"Morgana, no..." I called after her and looked at Merlin.

"Come..." He pulled me up and took me away from the druid camp.

"We cannot let Morgana leave with them. Uther will never stop hunting the druids." I said.

Merlin stopped. "Stay here. I am going after her"

"Merlin?"

"Arthur and the knights will be at the camp..." He started. "They are here already. Stay here!" He ordered again and left.

I leaned to a tree near by and hugged myself. This was going to end so badly. The druids have done nothing... I know the knights were just following orders when they attacked and the druids escaped. There was screaming. I held a hand over my mouth and tried to control myself. It was horrible. I could not stop the cry.

Then I spotted Arthur there.

I stepped from behind the tree. "Arthur!?" I called his name.

I could see him stop and looking around. Then he spotted me. He left his men and ran to me. "Marian?" He checked me. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you?" He held me tight.

"I am ok. Arthur. You need to stop the knights there are children among the druids" I cried.

"Love..." He touched my head. "They kidnapped you and Morgana. Father ordered not to show any mercy"

"The children are innocent at least" I studied his eyes. "I could easily be one of them..." I said quiet.

He let out a breath and gave a long kiss to my forehead. "I cant forget them doing this to you, but if we find Morgana alive, I will order the men to back down and let the others escape."

I nodded. I could not tell him about Morgana being a sorcerer too. I felt bad for keeping that a secret, but I thought it would be the best. Arthur ordered couple knights to stay with me when he went after the others. They were chasing the druids.

They found Morgana and we left back to Camelot. I was not sure how many druids escaped. I hope there was more than just a few.

I sat on the horse in front of Arthur as we rode. He held me and told me how worried he had been. He also apologized for upsetting me. I think he understood what it felt like seeing them attack the druids.

I really wanted to protest when Arthur confirmed to Uther that the druids had indeed kidnapped us. I stayed quiet and shared a look with Morgana when Uther was hugging her. We later spoke and I told her I would not reveal her secret, but I did not tell her mine...

O

I was getting so uncomfortable with my tummy as it got bigger. I was ready to burst and the babe just would not come. I dont know how Arthur could have such patience with me. I could not control my feelings. I could be laughing to something and it would turn into cry and yelling in a second. I wasn't surprised he had a lot more duties as the crown prince of Camelot suddenly.

I had managed to wobble to Gaius' guarders and dropped to a bench there. I let out a breath.

"Are you feeling well, Marian?" Gaius asked.

"Uncle. I am huge"

He chuckled. "It wont take long now"

"I am so tired..." I leaned to the table.

He touched my back. "Marian. The baby will come on its own time"

"Uncle..."

"Yes?"

"What if he has magic?"

"Who?"

"My son"

"You think its a boy?"

"I was told so..."

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Arthur already knows about you. He would keep his son safe too" He touched my head and got back to work.

"I guess..." I looked down to my tummy and touched it. "You really cant do anything to make the babe come already?"

I heard uncle let out a breath. "No, but there is a book..." He walked a bit and brought me the book. "Read this. There might be something."

O

We were laying in my bed and Arthur was touching my tummy. I was reading the book Gaius gave me.

"Arthur?" I asked amused as he pulled my dress up and kissed my tummy. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Just saying goodnight" He pulled my dress down and moved closer and kissed my lips. "What are you reading?" He dropped to his back next to me.

"Just something about pregnancy" I said and looked at Arthur biting my lip.

"Oh?"

"Arthur, I am a bit scared of the birth..." I revealed and put the book on the bedside table.

"It will be fine" He moved closer and kissed my head on the side. "You and the babe will be fine" It was like he was trying to convince himself with that.

"I am so tired to be pregnant" I groaned. "Arthur..." I nearly pulled him over me from his shirt. "There was something in the book..." I took a hold of his head and pulled him even closer and kissed him.

"Marian?" He chuckled to the kiss.

"Take me, Arthur."

"Love... I dont want to hurt you"

"No. The book said it could work... Take off you pants..."

"Marian" Arthur laughed as I took a hold of his pants next.

"Arthur..." I gasped.

"I really think you should just relax and try to sleep..."

"No. Arthur..." I said again and tried to get his attention, but he continued.

"...I am eager to become a father, but I dont think we need to rush the birth..."

"Shut up! And get help!" I squeezed the linens.

"Marian?"

"I think..." I looked at the bed. "My waters broke"

"Oh? OH? The babe..." Arthur jumped up from the bed.

"Dont leave me!" I nearly screamed after him.

I was not prepared for the pain I felt next. I had some smaller contractions before, but nothing like it. I was glad no one else was there when I yelled from the pain and all the candles lit in the room. I was able to control myself when there was few women helping Gaius. Gwen was there too and she held me during the worst part of it.

It took so long... I had been in labor For hours.

"I cant do this" I cried.

"You can" Gwen said.

"Marian. You need to focus" Uncle said.

"I'm too tired" I leaned to Gwen and gathered my breath.

"No. You must try again." Uncle said. "You dont want the child to die... Marian"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Now, try again"

I pushed so hard and screamed, nearly passed out.

"You can relax now" Gwen said and touched my head as I laid down to the bed.

I gathered my breath and started hearing... crying... a babe was crying. The sound of it made me cry too. And I will never forget the moment when I held my little boy. I had never seen a newborn babe and first I thought there was something wrong with him. I felt silly...he was perfect.

The ladies helped me wash and put on a clean night gown. I was sitting on the bed holding my son, when Arthur, Merlin and Uther walked in to the room.

"Love" Arthur rushed to me first and kissed my forehead.

"Arthur. Look at our son. Isn't he the cutest?" I said and touched the babe's cheek.

"He is... perfect." He said and touched the boy looking at him.

"He was so worried." Merlin said amused. "He had to leave the castle when we heard you scream"

I gave Merlin a look.

"You did fine, Marian" Uther said and touched my shoulder. "He looks like a strong boy"

"I think he is going to look like Arthur" I said and touched the soft blond hair the babe had in his head. Definitely not red like mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 17**

* * *

I sat on the bed in my room and fed my little baby boy. I was still weak from giving birth. I had healed myself in secret briefly earlier, but there was someone in the room constantly. I had just slept a moment. I was watching him as he finally agreed to eat after hours of trying. I had been in tears as everyone suggested I should just forget it and find a wet nurse. But this was my babe, I wanted to take care of him.

I had been reading books while I had been expecting him and picking up names from them. We had not named the babe yet as it had not been long from the birth. The boy needed a good name. He was a prince and would be a King one day.

I looked at the door as I heard it open. Gwen walked in carrying flowers. "Morning, Marian" She said happy.

"Morning Gwen" I smiled back to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and put the flowers on a vase.

"Better... just a bit tired" I said and looked at my son.

"You should get some sleep soon" Gwen said and stopped to look at the maid that finished cleaning the room. She had been assigned to my son's nanny too. There had been some renovations in the castle. The room next to mine had been turned into a nursery, she had a little room for the nanny in it.

"I know... I just had to make sure my son ate" I touched the boy's head as he stopped eating. I held him and covered myself a bit. "I have read so many books about motherhood. Everything we have here, but I dont really know what I am doing" I said amused.

"I think you are doing fine, your Highness" The nanny said.

"You think so ?" I asked.

"I do." She walked closer. "Do you want me to go put the prince to his bed? He seems tired. And Gwen is right. Your Highness needs to sleep too"

"Thank you, Ann" I said and gave the boy to her. I watched her taking the boy to the nurcery and tied the laces of my nightgown.

"He is so cute" Gwen said.

"I think I miss him already" I said and laid on the bed. "I hope I can sleep. Its so bright here" I looked at the windows. The curtains didn't cover the sunlight.

"I will go ask for a potion from Gaius if you cant" Gwen sat on the chair near the bed and took a book I had on it. She looked at it. "Merlin said he sent a message to your mother"

"Oh, I really hope she comes here soon. I haven't seen her in such a long time. And my father too, he is so rarely in Camelot these days." I really missed my parents. Now more than ever. I looked at Gwen as she was reading the book. " I just went through it to find a good name for him" I said and closed my eyes. I was so tired.

"You havent decided anything yet?" Gwen asked and put the book on the bedside table.

"No... we didn't agree on few names with Arthur when we spoke one time. We haven't talked about it since. We need to make some decisions soon"

"Yes. Uther must want a name when he shows the prince in court" Gwen said.

"mm" I replied and I think I fell asleep soon after that.

O

I woke up as I felt a touch on my face. "Arthur?"

"Are you well, love?" He asked and kissed my forehead.

"Yes. I was just trying to rest" I pulled myself to sit. "Are we alone?"

"We are" Arthur said and watched me as I healed myself.

"Marian, are you not feeling right?" He asked and looked worried.

"I just felt a bit...sore." I said and kissed his cheek. "I am ok now. I just haven't had a chance to be completely alone for a while."

"mm... You must be careful. No one can see you do that" Arthur touched my cheek. "My father would not understand"

"I know. And I am careful... but Arthur. We might need to prepare... our son might" I took a hold of his hand.

"You think he might get magic?" He whispered.

"It might happen. That is a fact..."

"Is the magic... is it from your mother's side?"

"No..."

"Duncan's family then?"

"I think my aunt was killed as a witch during the purge. I dont know more..." I looked down.

Arthur let out a breath. "Marian. I will never let anything happen to you or our son. I will stand against my father if necessary"

"You would do that?" I looked at him, studied his eyes. He looked like he meant it.

"I would. When I am King... things will change." He held me and kissed my head.

"Arthur... you will be a great King."

"Only if you are there as my Queen." He grinned at me. "But we really need to decide the name"

"Yeah..." I smiled to him.

O

I woke up during the night as my son was crying in the nursery. Arthur was deep in his sleep next to me. I looked at him amused and kissed his cheek. How can he be asleep? I stood up and pulled a dressing gown on. I walked to the nursery and found Ann trying to calm down the babe.

"I am so sorry, your Highness. I cannot calm him down." Ann said.

"Give him to me" I said and took him to my arms. I held him and kissed him head. "Its ok darling. Do you think he is hungry?" I looked at Ann.

"It might calm him" She said.

I sat on a chair and fed him. It calmed him enough and he fell asleep fast after it. "Ann. Go rest. I will take care of him. I cant go back to sleep"

"Call me if you need me, highness. I will be right here" She disappeared to the room next to the nursery.

O

Mother had arrived to Camelot. I was so happy she was finally here. I know Merlin had missed her too. I had mother wear a noble dress, when Uther called the court. We had finally found a name for the boy with Arthur.

Uther held our son in his arms and spoke to the people. "Citizens of Camelot. I introduce to you my grandson, Prince Aaron Pendragon."

I leaned to Arthur and he held an arm around me when the people cheered. Arthur kissed my head. "I am so proud of you" he whispered.

O

Father, Isolde and Flynn arrived to Camelot too. I was happy to see them again and they said they would stay in the city for a while. Flynn had grown so much since we last saw, he was nearly as tall as I was. He was growing fast. I think he will become a tall man like our father. We had left the others to fuss over the babe and we went for a walk.

"So, you are an uncle now" I said to Flynn amused.

"Thats right. I wish I could stay here"

"Here? Would you not miss your family?" I asked.

"I would, but I like to be a Camelot knight like father was" Flynn said and I think he was imagining himself in the Camelot armors.

"Have you spoken to father about it?"

"I have. He said I am too young to leave home"

"You are young, but I am sure you have a place as a knight when you are old enough"

"When would that be?"

"Have patience brother" I laughed. "The day will come and I would be happy to have you here. I can ask from father what he thinks of it"

"You will?"

"Of course. Just behave and they will give you the permission"

"I guess I have to behave then" He smirked at me.

O

I had a talk with father about Flynn before they would leave Camelot. I found father from the nursery watching Aaron as he slept.

"Father?" I asked quiet.

"Marian..." He put his arm around me as I walked next to him. "He looks so peaceful" He said quiet.

"I love him so much already" I said. "I hope I can keep him safe and happy"

"Me too" He kissed my head. "We have tried to have more children with Isolde"

"Oh?"

"She has lost several... I think Flynn might be our only one" He said and touched my back.

"I am sorry. It must be hard to Isolde."

"She is not taking it well."

"About Flynn..." I started.

"What about him?"

"He wants to stay here and become a knight"

"He talked to you about it too?" Father asked amused.

"He did, he is really determine. I said I would talk to you, but I understand he is too young still..."

"He is... Maybe after a year or two I might agree to it. Isolde might not. She doesn't want him to leave home"

"I know. I just promised to talk about it..." I said and put Aaron's blanket better. "But I would love to spend more time with him, with you all. When Aaron is older, we will come visit you"

O

I went to bother Morgana when father left the nursery and I let Aaron sleep. I saw Morgana looking out of the window in her thoughts. She looked kind of sad. "Morgana?" I asked concerned.

"Marian?" She turned to me.

"How are you? No nightmares?" I walked to her, studying her.

"No nightmares... I am much better now" She said.

"You seem disturbed anyway"

"Its just... It is the year day of my father's dead soon. I was just thinking that I should go to see his crave..."

"Oh?"

"I go there every year. I think I should go there again"

"You want company?"

"You would come with me? Gwen is already coming, but I could use more company... if you can leave Aaron for a day"

"Its not that far. I can leave my son for a moment... I think" I said amused.

O

We left Camelot with Morgana and Gwen. We had several knights with us. We were riding in a forest. I wasnt really focused. I was thinking about my little boy. I missed him already and I had been away from him just few hours. I knew he was protected and there was a wet nurse arranged for him so he would be ok if I was not there for a day.

I had not been outside much for weeks. I mostly spent my time inside and took care of Aaron. It was nice to go outside and even leave Camelot. But I didn't really imagine things would go like they did...

Suddenly we were surrounded by bandits. The knights tried to protect us, but there was too many enemies and they had surprised us. My horse got scared and I fell down hurting my leg. 'MERLIN!' I screamed. I hoped he heard me. I didn't hear a reply.

Morgana and Gwen tried to escape. I called Gwen when she was captured too. She was tossed near me and we hold each other. We hoped Morgana managed to escape.

We were put on horses and taken away. The bandits had a camp somewhere in the forest.

There was this man leading the party, he walked to us and studied us. His men went through our things. "Who are you?" He asked from Gwen. She didn't answer. He took a hold of Gwen's chin.

"Get off her!" I ordered and he took a hold of my arm tight.

I was studied next. "At least you got one right. I think the other one is just a maid" He looked at Gwen briefly.

"Boss told us to take the both ladies, what are we going to do?" One of his men asked.

"True. He has not seen Lady Morgana..." He rubbed his chin and looked at me.

I gasped as he took a hold of me. "Get your hands off me!" I struggled as he started taking of my dress. I has glad he only took the sleeveless top dress off. He threw it at Gwen and made her wear it over her linen dress. Some of my jewelry was put on her too. I understood they wanted their boss to think she was Morgana.

We were taken to their hideout and brought to their leader, a man called Heingst. I looked at him disgusted as he kept touching Gwen and admired her beauty. He was an old man and I didn't want him anywhere near my friend.

I was glad he did not show the same interest towards me. We were made to eat with him and watch the entertainment. He said he had send a ransom note and we would be fine if they would get their money and we would behave.

The entertainment was a horrid battle. Men fought in a cage. After couple fights I saw someone familiar in the cage next.

Lancelot!?

I looked at Gwen briefly. She tried to lean away as Heingst has his arm around her and he spoke near her ear.

I looked back at Lancelot and he noticed me. I watched him win his fight, but he did not kill his opponent like the other winners had done. The man did not live long after the match. A terrible creature was set loose in the cage to finish him when Lancelot left the cage.

I had put on a cell after the fight...alone. I feared where Gwen was. I hoped she was on another cell and not with Heingst.

"My lady" I heard a whisper and rushed to the little hole in the wall.

"Lancelot?" I could see him on the other side.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes. I am just scared... and Gwen is not here with me."

"I will go see if I can find her soon, but... dont worry. I will figure out a way to get you out of here"

"I am so glad you are here Lancelot, but what are you doing with these people?"

"I have earned my living fighting since I left Camelot. I know... not the most noble life, but I have not found anything else..."

"Lancelot... if you get us out of here, you will get your noble title in a second" I said and touched his hand that rested partly inside the cell.

"I dont know..." He looked away.

"My husband will make Uther take you back"

"Your husband?" He asked and let out a breath. "Of course... You and Arthur..?"

"Yes... and we have a son. Lancelot. I really need to get back to my son, he is still a babe"

"I will make sure of that..." He kissed my hand and left.

I leaned to the wall and hugged my knees to my chest worried.

I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard something near by and then Lancelot appeared to the door and was opening it.

"Lancelot?" I got up and rushed to the door.

"Hurry. I came to get you out first. Gwen is being held on the other side" He said quiet and opened the door.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes. I think so" He said and held an arm around me as I got out of the cell.

We started to flee towards Gwen's cell and we were noticed. I called Lancelot's name as he struggled to fight them and used magic on the enemy.

Lancelot looked at the men laying on the ground and then me. "You too?" He asked amused.

I grinned. "You know about Merlin?"

"Yes. He helped to kill that beast" He said and took a hold of my hand. "We must hurry"

We found Gwen and got her out of the cell. Heingst had noticed our escape attempt and we were ambushed. Gwen managed to escape, but I was caught with Lancelot.

We were dragged to the cage and tied there back to back.

"Lancelot?" I called him scared.

"I am so sorry I failed on you" He said and took a hold of my hand.

I closed my eyes and tried to gather myself. The crowd was cheering and yelling, but I could hear a voice... a thought calling me. 'Marian?' I heard Merlin call me.

'Merlin?' I opened my eyes and looked around.

'We are here' He said.

'with Arthur?'

'Yes. Prepare. We will attack soon'

I leaned to Lancelot and whispered near his ear. "Merlin and Arthur are here"

He turned his head and looked at me and nodded.

I gasped as the gate opened and a beast was released to the cage. Merlin and Arthur jumped to the cage. "Merlin!" I said as he got to us and untied us as Arthur fought the beast. Merlin gave Lancelot a sword he had been carrying. Lancelot rushed to help Arthur.

"You ok sis?" Merlin held me.

"Yes. Did you see Gwen?"

"Yes. We saw her outside. She is ok, she told us how to get here..."

Arthur and Lancelot had killed the beast. We escaped through a tunnel and found Gwen outside. "Gwen!" I pulled her to a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you ok" Gwen said. "they didn't allow me to help when they went there..."

"You were safer here" I touched her cheek. She looked away. I really hoped the bastard didn't do anything to her. Then I realized, I had not hugged my husband yet. "Arthur!" I left Gwen and hugged him tight.

"Love" He kissed my head. "I was so worried"

"I am ok."

"Come, we need to leave. They might follow." He held an arm around me as we went to the woods.

I looked around and wondered... "Arthur...?"

"Yes...?"

"Its just you and Merlin?" I asked.

"mm..." He replied and looked at Merlin.

"Where are your knights?" I asked.

"Marian... we left in a hurry with Merlin after Morgana was found. There was no time to..." He said and avoided my eyes.

"Arthur...?" I asked with a tone.

"Uther did not find it necessary to send a rescue party" Merlin said.

"What?" I spatted.

"Merlin..." Arthur protested and glared at my brother.

"He would have just left me there?" I asked shocked.

"Marian..." Arthur stopped walking and held my shoulders. "I would not have let that happen"

"But Uther...?"

"Father said that the future of Camelot was already secured with our son, but I disagree. There is no future if I lost you" Arthur said serious.

I kissed him. "I love you too." I said quiet. I cant believe Uther would have just left me imprisoned...

O

We had stopped to rest and Lancelot started to say goodbye to us. He said he would leave on his way before we got closer to Camelot.

He had already said his goodbyes to the others. "Lancelot!" I called him as he was leaving. I hugged him tight. "Thank you"

"It was my pleasure, Princess." He said and leaned closer. "I wont tell anyone" He whispered and left.

I walked back to Arthur and leaned to him as he put his arm around me. "He should be a Camelot knight" I said.

"He insists he is not worth it" Arthur said and kissed my head.

"Maybe he deserves it more because of that" I looked at him. "Lets go home. I want to hold my son..."

O

It was amazing to be back home in Camelot. I didn't really listen when Uther spoke how thrilled he was that Arthur managed to bring me back safely. I didn't believe a word, but I didn't show it to him. I faked a smile I left the others quickly and rushed to the nursery and took my son from a nanny who tried to calm him.

"He has been missing his mommy. We have tried everythign..." She said and I could see the poor woman had some sleepless nights.

"Its ok. Go have some sleep. I will take care of him now..." I held him and he stopped crying. "I missed you too, darling" I kissed his head...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-It was really hard to find the name for the boy. I would have shown you the new chapter earlier without this problem. :) I nearly just named him Alistair, but that would have been too much Dragon Age to this story, there is already Duncan and Isolde here... :)

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Chapter 18**

* * *

I had not been out of Camelot much after the kidnapping. Arthur had spoken to Uther and there was a knight always guarding me these days. I was trying to spent time reading a book while Aaron was asleep. I didn't have much else to do. I placed the book down to the desk near by and walked to the door. I knew Leon was the guard pointed for me today. I leaned to the door frame at the open door.

"Leon..." I called him.

"Milady?" He replied.

"Are you busy?"

"Very" He replied amused.

"I am bored. You want to go train swords?" I asked and leaned to look out to the corridor where he stood.

"I dont think its proper, milady"

I gave him a look. "Please..."

He chuckled. "How can I say no to that..."

It was so much fun to train swords with him. We have not done that in a long time. I didn't care what people might think about us spending time together. He was my friend.

When I put my sword away, I noticed Arthur watching us. He had his arms folded and a serious look on his face.

"Arthur?" I walked to him.

"Marian... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Continuing my sword training" I said and looked at Leon briefly.

"I could do that. You dont have to ask others to..." Arthur said.

"I haven't seen you all day. You left before I woke up" I folded my arms matching his pose.

Arthur let out a breath and stepped closer. "I didn't dare to wake you up. I am sorry I have been so busy" He touched my cheek and kissed my lips softly. "I will make more time to spent with you and Aaron. We will... think of something nice to do, just us"

I touched his chest and looked up at his eyes. "Could we go to see my father. It has been so long since I saw him and he wrote in his last letter that Isolde might have the babe soon"

"I will speak to father. We will go visit your family" He agreed and held me.

O

I left Camelot soon with Arthur and Aaron. We traveled in a horse carriage. There was several knights with us to keep us safe. It took couple days until we reached father's castle. It was not a big castle and there was just a small village and harbor next to it.

Father waited us outside on the courtyard as we arrived. He must have heard we were coming. He took Aaron to his arms and escorted us inside and to the sleeping guarders. We found Isolde from the nursery and there was two little babies sleeping there. My own son was growing so fast and after seeing the tiny babies I kind of wanted another babe too.

"They are so cute" I said and leaned against the edge of their little bed.

"Which are they?" Arthur asked standing next to me.

"A boy and a girl" Isolde said happy.

I looked at her and father, who was holding my Aaron still. "I am so happy for you"

"Can I now go with Marian and become a knight?" Flynn asked from the doorway.

I looked at Flynn, he just kept growing too. He was taller than me and looked a lot older than his age. He was just a teenager, but strong and a skilled with his sword.

"If your mother gives you a permission, I can give my blessing" Father said and looked at Isolde.

Isolde let out a breath and walked to Flynn. "You really want to be a knight of Camelot like your Father?"

"I do and I have made my mind. I might...escape if you dont allow me, but I would rather have your permission, mother" Flynn said.

I looked at Arthur amused. He was really determine to become a knight.

"I would make sure your son will be safe" Arthur said and touched my back.

Isolde hugged Flynn. "I will allow it... If you promise me you will be careful"

"I will" Flynn grinned at me pleased.

O

I looked at the sea from the castle balcony in the evening, at the guestroom we were staying. I smiled as I felt arms around me and a kiss on my neck. "Arthur..." I said leaning to him.

"You look beautiful in that nightgown your hair loose" He said and his hands went to my bosom.

"Arthur... I want another babe" I said. "A girl"

"All right" He said and scooped me to his arms. "Lets see if I can help you with that" He said as he carried me to the bed.

O

We went back to Camelot after staying at my father's castle for few weeks. It had been amazing to just be with the family and not having Arthur run around doing his chores as the crown prince. I looked at Flynn when we stepped out of the horse carriage. He looked so happy. Arthur padded his back big-brotherly and said he would make a fine knight.

I held my son better. Aaron was so heavy and a big boy already. I put him down to his feet and I noticed Uther walking with a woman. "Arthur?"

"Yes?" He was just about to escort Flynn to the other knights and turned to me.

"Who is your father walking with?" I asked.

"Uh? I dont recognize her" He said.

We both wondered who she was. I dont think I had seen her in Camelot before. They seemed to get along so well...

Later that day we sat at a dinner with Uther and this woman. Uther introduced her as Lady Catrina. She had escaped from her kingdom after her father's death. They had been attacked and the kingdom fell under another rule. She had come to Camelot while we had been away. Uther had welcomed her to stay for a while.

I looked at Arthur and Morgana amused. Uther and Catrina were totally flirting with each other. I noticed Arthur look at them a bit disgusted and the three of us left the pair have a moment alone.

O

I woke up during the night. I brushed my face and was about to turn to my side and lean to Arthur. I was a bit cold and he was always so warm... Then I noticed there was someone in the room by the window. I gasped and sat up. "Merlin!?" I realized it was my own brother.

It scared him and he dropped something. I heard something shatter to the ground outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and felt how Arthur moved waking up.

"Marian. I..." Merlin walked to me.

"Merlin. What the hell?" Arthur asked.

"I think Lady Catrina is not what she seems to be." Merlin said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she is a... Troll" Merlin nearly whispered.

"Nonsense" Arthur said. "Leave the room and do not bother Lady Catrina" He ordered.

"But..." Merlin tried to protest.

"Merlin. Its the middle of the night. Please. We will talk in the morning" I said.

Merlin nodded and left.

Arthur grinned at me after the door closed.

"What?" I wondered.

"We are both awake now, so..." He slit his hand under the blanket and I could feel it travel on my figure.

"Arthur..." I giggled.

O

I held Aaron's hand as we slowly made our way towards Gaius's guarders. I was sure he would soon be running around the corridors and I would be worried sick that he would get injured or lost. I picked him up to my arms near some stairs. I saw Merlin in the room with Gaius.

"I swear she is a Troll" Merlin said leaning to a desk.

"I believe you" Gaius said. "I treated Lady Catrina when she was a child. She has a rare bone disease. She could not even walk well. That's why I gave you the medicine to take to her" Gaius said.

I walked to them curious.

"You tested if she really was her?" Merlin asked.

"What is going on?" I asked but I smiled at Merlin as he joked to my son and tickled his tummy making him giggle.

"I think a Troll must have taken Lady Catrina's appearance" Gaius said.

"How can we reveal her?" I asked.

"Trolls use strong magic. It is not easy to break the enchantment. I have to speak to Uther about this" Gaius continued.

"He will never believe you" I said. "I think he is quite taken by her..."

O

And I was right. Gaius tried to speak to Uther, but he had no luck warning him about her. Uther didn't believe him. I planned to go see Catrina after I put Aaron to his nap. I had not really spoken to the woman alone and I was curious. Could she really be a Troll? I walked to her room and saw only her servant there.

"Uh. Lady Catrina is not here?" I asked looking around. I felt a bit scared the servant was quiet...odd.

"No. Milady went for a walk with the King" He said.

"Oh? I will come back to see her later then" I said and I was just about to leave when the servant turned his back at me. And I saw something near his feet... A tail!? I quickly left the room.

I rushed to see Merlin and Gaius again. "The servant has a tail!" I told them from the door and gathered my breath as I had run all the way there.

"What!?" Gaius asked.

"He has a tail. He is... I dont know. He is not human. We need to do something." I said.

"I have seen Lady Catrina as a Troll." Merlin said.

"Uther asked Lady Catrina to stay in Camelot despite my warnings" Gaius said.

I looked at Merlin worried when Gaius suggested that we might need to use magic in front of Uther. He needed to see what she was and we needed to find a way to reveal her true self... We spend hours on reading Gaius' books.

O

Next morning.

I didn't let Arthur leave to his duties and pulled him back to the bed. He didnt protest and we had some fun trying get me with child again.

We laid on the bed on our backs gathering breath.

"Oh, that was...good" Arthur said, but groaned realizing how late it was. "I should be training the men"

I turned and moved partly over him. "You dont have to leave right away...?" I kissed him.

"Marian..." He grinned. "You really want to get pregnant..." He pulled me over him from my ass.

"I do..." I sat over him touching his chest.

Arthur touched my thighs and looked at my naked figure. "I think I will fail to do my duties today" He chuckled.

I bit my lip thinking about having some more fun with him.

But then the door was knocked.

I let out a breath and moved aside. Pulled the blanket to cover myself.

Arthur groaned. "Yes?"

A knight opened the door. "I apologize, Sire. The King has called the court" He said and left.

Arthur looked at me. "I guess we must continue another time" He kissed me quickly and got up from the bed.

"Yeah..." I replied and started dressing up too.

O

I held Arthur's hand when we walked to the throne room. Uther stood in front of the people with Lady Catrina. I looked at Merlin as we passed him. 'What is this?' Merlin just shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at Arthur when Uther annouched that he will marry Lady Catrina the next day. "That is rather fast." I leaned to him and whispered.

"I can hardly believe this" Arthur muttered holding Aaron in his arms.

I took a hold from his arm and faked a smile to Catrina and Uther. I heard Merlin casting a spell in my mind. I didn't see anything happening. Catrina just looked a little disturbed. I think she noticed Merlin trying to do something.

Later, when Arthur was getting ready for the day. Merlin went to speak with him again. He tried to speak to him about Catrina being a Troll. I heard Arthur laugh at him as I walked pass the room. He didn't believe she could be one and sent Merlin away and he left to his duties.

O

Next day.

I was worried where Merlin was. I had not seen him since the day before. Gaius had been looking for him too last night. I could sense Merlin using magic and heard something in my head. He was in trouble, but I could do nothing. I held a hand on Arthur's arm as we walked to the Camelot cathedral.

We watched Uther marry Catrina.

I heard Merlin in my head again and turned to the door. I saw him coming to the hall and we shared a worried look. Catrina was now the Queen of Camelot and I was really worried what might happen next...

We sat on the banquet arranged after the wedding ceremony. Aaron sat on a chair next to mine. I looked at him as he ate by himself. It was a pit messy and I wiped food away from his cheek. I looked at Catrina. She was looking at Aaron and I faked a smile to her. She smiled to me too and I hoped she would not feel threatened by him... if she was after the throne. I would do anything to protect my family.

O

I was talking with Merlin again and trying to figure out how we could reveal Catrina. Merlin told me how the Dragon has just laughed at him when he had asked for help. I agree, it was kind of funny, but Catrina was a threat and we needed to find a way to defeat her.

Arthur rushed to the room. "Merlin! You need to escape!" He said and threw him a bag.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"I have been ordered to find you. Knights are looking for you as well. Catrina accuses that you have stoles something from her" Arthur said.

"I have not taken anything. She is a Troll! She is trying to set me up!" Merlin said.

"It doesnt matter. Father only believes her" Arthur said. "Now go..."

I looked at Merlin as he just stood. "Go!" I said and pushed him to move.

Merlin took the bag and ran off.

I hugged Arthur. "What are we going to do, Arthur?"

"I dont know. Father is like... enchanted" He looked at me in his thoughts.

"That might be the case" I said.

He let out a breath and looked at me amused. "You dont actually believe she is a Troll too?"

"I might" I bit my lip. "I know that sounds crazy, but you have to admit... there is something odd about her"

"I guess you are right." Arthur muttered. "What can we do if father really is under a spell and she is a...?"

Gaius cleared his throat. "I will think of something. We just need to keep our suspicious secret from her."

"Of course. She cannot suspect" Arthur said and kissed my head. "I need to go search Merlin" He rolled his eyes at me.

I hugged myself and looked at Gaius worried when Arthur left.

O

Merlin came back and told me he had left evidence of him leaving in the woods near Camelot. We were keeping him hidden in Gaius's guarders. Merlin said he would follow Catrina when he had a chance and try to find out more about her.

Arthur was called in front of Uther and his Queen. I think Catrina had a tight control over Uther now. I saw how Arthur stormed back to his room. I wondered what was bothering him and followed him there.

"Arthur?" I asked.

"Father raised the taxes" He muttered.

"He raised them?" I wondered. "The people dont have that kind of money..."

"I know. I told him that. He will have them punished if they dont pay. Father only listens to Catrina and she wants more money from the people" Arthur walked to me.

"Merlin saw she uses a potion..." I said to Arthur.

"A potion?"

"Arthur. She really is a troll. She uses a magic potion to look like Lady Catrina. I wonder if the real Catrina is..." I shook my head. "It doesnt matter. Gaius and Merlin are trying to fake a potion and replace it... maybe her form is revealed before its too late"

Arthur let out a breath and pulled me to a hug kissing my forehead. "You know how that sounds..."

"I know. I haven't seen that myself, but I believe Merlin. He has seen her. He would not lie to me"

Arthur leaned back and studied my eyes. "Maybe you are right..." He said in his thoughts.

O

We were on a walk with Arthur and Aaron one day. The tax collectors were out in the city. We saw how this one man had trouble paying. Arthur interfered with it and I was so proud of him. He stood against his father and this awful policy of high taxes. He told the knights to give the money they had collected back to the people. I could see the people around us respected him more than the King.

Uther and Catrina heard about the incident and Arthur was called to them soon after we walked back to the castle. I walked to the throne room with him. Uther was angry at Arthur and I could see Catrina having such a power over him convincing what Arthur did was wrong. He demanded Arthur to return to the city and collect the money himself. But Arthur protested and said he could go collect the taxes himself if he wanted more money. He would not do that. We left the room quickly as Uther ordered.

We were talking about the incident when Arthur was called back to Uther. I could not believe what I was hearing when Uther disinherited him, taking away his title as a crown prince. Uther declared how Catrina will be named as his heir, the ceremony will be held soon. I looked at Gaius and Leon shocked when Arthur left the room as he was dismissed. When I turned to look at Catrina, she looked a bit too pleased for herself. This was her goal then, she was indeed after the throne.

I pulled Aaron up to my arms and went to find Arthur. I knew Arthur must be upset of what happened. We found him in his room, leaning to the wall near a window and looking outside silent.

I kneeled down to Aaron. "Call daddy and walk to him" I whispered to him and kissed his head.

"Daddy!" Aaron started walking towards Arthur. I stood up and watched them.

Arthur turned around. He could not keep his lips from twisting to a smile. He chuckled and lift the boy to his arms. "Aaron."

I closed the door and walked to them. "We decided to come cheer you up" I kissed Arthur's cheek.

"I dont know what I would do without you two" Arthur put his arm around me leaving Aaron between us.

"Arthur. Merlin changed the potion, we will reveal her soon. I am sure..." I said quiet...

O

We had gathered to the Camelot throne room for the ceremony. Uther was declaring Catrina as his heir. I saw Catrina looked at bit nervous and awkward. Something was bothering her. Then I saw Merlin watching, he was hiding still, the guards had not yet find him. Catrina started to change, I swear I saw her hand look a bit weird. She spoke her vows quick and escaped the hall when the ceremony ended. We ran after her with Uther, Morgana and Arthur.

We found her in the hall, near a locked door, changing into her Troll form completely. I leaned to Arthur and he held me.

"She really is a..." Arthur said.

We looked at Morgana, who held a hand over her mouth and gasped.

Uther went to Catrina and it was like he did not see her as a Troll.

"Father? Cant you see? She is a Troll!?" Arthur raised his voice.

"How can you say such a thing?" Uther asked and he was angry at Arthur. He leaves after Catrina calling her name.

I looked at the others. "He doesn't see it?"

"I guess not" Arthur brushed his neck.

We stared at the broken doors. Catrina had lift them off the hinges to escape the room.

O

I laid in the bed that night leaning my head in Arthur's chest. We couldn't sleep. I think many had a sleepless night in Camelot that night. We had a Troll as a Queen and our King was the only one who didn't see it.

I turned to look at Arthur. "Oh god, do you think they are...? I mean, they are married... do you think Uther is..."

"Eww" Arthur said disgusted as he realized what I meant. Poor Uther if he was sleeping with a troll...

O

It had not been long since Catrina's true form was revealed, but the castle was already smelling like a troll. I wonder if the word had spread outside Camelot. Catrina was in her Troll form all the time now. It was disgusting to eat in the same table with her. Uther did not see it and he was very strict that we had to respect the Queen. Those who didn't, would suffer. Uther was clearly under a powerful spell.

Many of us tried to convince Uther that Catrina was a troll. Uther didn't believe a word. Even Gaius once confronted him with several knights. When I saw Leon he told me how Uther had ordered more taxes to be collected. I felt bad for the poor people. They have suffered a lot and they would soon be starving if things would not change.

I tried to keep Aaron away from her as much as I could. He feared her and always cried when he saw her. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

O

Then Gaius and Merlin came up with a plan. I stared at them, I didn't really like the plan. Merlin had gone to see the Dragon again and he had helped him this time even if he was still amused of the Troll Queen. Merlin also had told me in secret that the dragon had made him make sure that the promise I had made to the dragon would be kept. I feared the day we had to do that...

Uther needed to feel strongly and cry real tears to break the enchant he was under and they planned to fake Arthur's death.

"You are sure he wont...? I mean, you are sure you can bring him back?" I asked worried.

"We will give him the potion in time. It will wake him up" Gaius said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "what if... No" I shook my head. "It is too risky. We cant do that."

"I already agreed to that" Arthur walked to the room.

"Arthur...? Its too dangerous." I protested.

He kissed my lips softly. "It will be ok. We need to make father see what Catrina is"

"I know that... but"

"Stay here with Aaron" Arthur looked at the boy sleeping in my bed.

I agreed to the plan eventually, but tried to leave the room soon after they had left. I found my door locked from the outside. "no..." I leaned to the door. They had made sure I would not interfere. I think they guessed that I would change my mind.

I waited and waited. It felt like hours and I just laid on the bed next to Aaron feeling miserable.

I could hear the door open finally. Arthur walked in. "Marian..."

I stood up. "Did you go through that plan?" I asked arms folded.

"It doesn't matter. Catrina is history" He walked to me. Touched my cheek.

"Arthur..." I tried to look away.

"I am sorry that we did this, but we didn't have much choice. I didn't want to upset you..." He held me and I leaned to him.

"I was worried about you. I didn't know what was going on..." I said and held him.

"I am ok now" Arthur said. "Camelot is safe..."

O

The first dinner with Uther after the incident was a bit awkward. We were all silent at first. Arthur, Morgana and I fought not to laugh at Uther. I could see he was really embarrassed and ashamed... and disgusted. We couldn't really look at each other and looked down to our dinner. Uther noticed that and he confronted us at one point, told us to stop and behave. Arthur then asked how many nights he spent with Catrina. We burst into laughter...

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Chapter 19**

* * *

We had sneaked out of Camelot with Merlin in secret without any guards. It was lovely to get out alone with him. I know I was married and a mother, but I was not that old. I think we both felt a bit childish sneaking away like that. We used to do that often when we were little, making mother worry when she couldn't find us in the village.

I sat on a fallen tree and leaned to my arms gathering my breath after we had walked up on a hill. I looked at Camelot showing over the treeline.

"You tired already? Sis, I think you have spent too much time just sitting around with other nobles" Merlin said and folded his arms. He didn't look out of breath at all.

"Are you calling me fat or something?" I asked playing hurt.

He snorted. "You do look like you have eaten well"

"Thanks..." I muttered by myself, but looked at Merlin amused. I knew he was joking. I know I wasn't as skinny as I had been before, my pregnancy had left me more curves.

"You want to see something?" He said and made a beautiful horse with his magic from the smoke we saw.

"Oh my god. Merlin. That is so beautiful" I looked at it amazed and stood up.

We had turned back towards Camelot when suddenly a woman ran to us shocked. She has seen the smoke horse and left to inform the King about magic being used. I dont think she saw us do that, but I looked at Merlin worried.

O

Uther had called the court soon after we had come back to Camelot. I just had time to take off my long hooded cape and put on a better dress.

I saw Arthur walking on the corridor. He looked at me as I walked to him. "Where were you?" He whispered and kissed my head.

"I was just walking with Merlin." I said innocently.

Arthur let out a breath and held an arm around me as we walked to the throne room. We stood next to Uther, when the woman we saw with Merlin walked to the room escorted by a knight. I looked at Merlin, who stood next to Gaius at the side. I hoped this wouldn't go as bad as I feared.

Uther asked from the woman if she was sure she saw magic.

"Yes, Sire" The woman said and I saw her looking at me. I think she realised who I was.

"You swear in front of your King that you are speaking the truth?" Uther asked again.

"I swear, Sire. It was. I was so scared... it was magic" The woman said.

Uther thought for a moment. "Thank you. Your loyalty will be rewarded"

"Thank you, Sire" The woman said and she was escorted away.

"This cannot continue. We have had enough trouble with sorcerers" Uther said.

"This will be dealt too. Father" Arthur said. "We will find the one responsible" I know he tried to calm him.

"No..." Uther said determine. "That wont be enough this time. Sent for the Witchfinder!" He gave an order.

I heard Morgana gasp and looked at her. We shared a worried look with her. I leaned towards Arthur too as he still held an arm around me.

Gaius questioned Uther's decision, but he had already decided.

O

I ran after Merlin and Gaius. I heard Gaius yell at Merlin how he was an idiot and he had told him many times to keep his talent hidden. I kind of agreed, but I was worried about us all. Gaius told us about the Witchfinder Aredian. He knew him. The man was feared by all sorcerers. He would do anything to achieve his goal. Gaius told us that we would need to be careful when he would arrive to Camelot and hide everything connected with magic.

O

I had put Aaron to bed, kissed him goodnight. He has grown so much already and had a proper bed in his room. He was moved to a bigger room from the nursery. He had so many toys and I noticed a pair of wooden swords over a trunk. I had my suspicions who had given him those. Maybe I needed to have a talk with Arthur. I think Aaron was too young to learn swords...

I walked to my room. I thought Arthur had gone to his room, but he was waiting for me. I knew he must have questions about where I had been in the morning or a lecture ready. I didn't see him much during the day and I was not lucky to avoid seeing him that evening.

I looked at Arthur and closed my door, leaned towards it with my back.

"Marian... I am sorry to ask this, but did you... did you have anything to do with that?" Arthur asked.

I let out a breath and walked to him. "No. I was just walking in the woods with Merlin."

"But you were there... alone? With no guards?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to spend time alone with him."

"You cant put yourself in such danger..." He said folding his arms.

"Arthur... I am tired. You know I am careful and I was not there alone..."

He touched my arm. "I know, I just worry" He kissed me. "Lets go to bed" He said to my mouth and kissed me again.

O

The witchfinder Aredian arrived to Camelot. I think he must be busy hunting sorcerers. It had taken a while from Uther to even make contact with the man.

I was with Gwen and Morgana. We looked at Aredian from her window when he arrived. He was a scary man, wearing black and he had arrived with a cage on his horse carriage. The sight of him was surely enough to make all sorcerers flee. I looked at Morgana. I could see how scared she was. I know I was too...and I nearly told her about why I was scared too.

I nearly believed I was starting to have nightmares like Morgana did. I had seen my baby being killed by Uther. I really hoped that was just a nightmare and not... something that was actually going to happen someday. I was not with child now, I think... We have been trying for a long time and had no luck yet. I was getting a bit sad about it really. I really wanted another child. Maybe my nightmare was about just that... maybe he really wouldn't kill my child.

I slept restless the next night. Arthur had told me how he and Uther had met the witchfinder. He had a bad feeling about the man too.

O

I heard Aredian had started his investigation and guestioned Merlin already. I was scared as I was called to be guestioned by him too soon after that.

I looked at him as I sat on the chair. He sat on the another one opposite of me. He kept writing things down as we talked. He used a skull as an ink bottle. I feared that might have been some poor witch he had hunted...

"It came to my knowledge that you were out in the woods too, Milady?"

Of course... the woman must have said she had seen me there... "I was having a walk with my brother..." I replied.

"Your brother?" He asked.

"Merlin. He is..." I said and studied him.

"...your husband's servant. I know. What did you see in the forest?"

"I just saw some smoke. There was workers... clearing a field at the distance." I replied.

"I see. You didn't see anything else?"

"No... just the scared woman running... then we came back to Camelot"

He thought for a moment and took some papers. "Your father was a Camelot knight before?"

"Yes. Ser Duncan... He moved away when he inherited his wife's castle..." I said and wondered why he asked that...

"I see... And your mother is a commoner. You have done well yourself..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am just doing my work..." He replied. "There has been many incident with magic in Camelot since you and your brother arrived here..."

"Uh, what?"

"You may go now... I have others to question..."

I looked at him for a moment, then just left. I feared that he was suspecting me.

O

The witchfinder had brought more witnesses and there was many incidents of magic suddenly happening all around Camelot. I stood next to Arthur again when Uther had called the court and I listened to the witchfinder scared. He looked at me once in a while and just kept bringing more evidence. There was several scared women who had seen magic.

Aredian walked around the room and declared that the witch is mocking Uther, but he has found good evidence.

"Do you have a suspect already?" Uther asked from Aredian and stood up from his chair.

"Yes. In this very same room" Aredian said. "The facts point to one person and one person alone... the Princess!" He pointed at me.

I gasped and took a hold of Arthur's arm.

"After her arrival to Camelot... there has been an increased number of use of magic." Aredian continued holding papers. "Do not let her innocent face fool you. I suspect the witch has planned this all along. She must have charmed the prince with a spell... and I am sure if you search her belongings, you will find more evidence..."

Uther ordered me to be taken to a jail.

"Father, no!" Arthur yelled.

"Uther. You cannot do that!" Morgana yelled too.

I screamed Arthur's name as I was taken away. I could hear Arthur and Morgana yelling at Uther still. I think they might have been ordered to be taken to the jail too, or locked in their rooms.

O

I was put in to the cell. The guards didn't handle me rough and they nearly even apologized. I hugged myself and walked around. This was so awful. I feared I would be burned or something...

'Marian? You ok?' I heard Merlin calling me in my head.

'You think I am fine?' I replied. Then took a breath and leaned to the wall. 'I am ok. They didnt injure me'

'Good. They are searching your room, but we will think of something with Gaius' Merlin said.

'Go check on Aaron...' I said thinking about my son.

'I will. I will make sure he is ok. Dont you worry. You wont be there long' Merlin said.

I dropped to sit on the floor. I didn't even care if it was filthy.

O

I dont know how long I was in the jail. I heard someone walking and saw Flynn.

"Sister. You ok?"

"Yeah" I stood up and walked to him.

"I wish I could get you out..."

"You cant interfere. It is too dangerous" I said and touched his hand as he held the bar.

"I will send word to father. Something must be done" He said determine.

"No. I dont want anyone getting into trouble for me." I protested.

"Then what can we do?"

"Just... do your duties. Merlin and Gaius will think of something"

"I will go ask them if I can help... I love you, sis" He left.

"Love you too, Flynn..." I said and watched him go. He was still so young and already working as a knight. I always feared for him, but Arthur had said he would look after him. Oh Flynn looked so much like father, I really missed my father. I had not seen him in months again. He had written a while ago how one of the twins had died. Our poor little brother...

O

I had nearly fallen asleep as I sat leaning to the wall. I heard someone walking near the cell again and looked up. Uther and Aredian stood by the bars.

"Marian..." Uther started.

I stood up folding my arms. "What?" I know I was bitter and upset and I did not hide it.

Uther held a bracelet in his hand. "This magical bracelet was found in your room."

"You know I wouldn't do anything to harm Arthur or Camelot" I said. Oh, I was so scared. The bracelet **was** mine, I recognized it. But I didn't know it was magical. How could it even be?!

"You wouldn't?" Uther studied me.

"No. I love Arthur... this is my home. You are family..." I took a hold of the bars. "You would really contemn me to death, just because you found a bracelet?" I looked at the bracelet in his hand.

"I wont..." Uther placed the bracelet in my arm rather gently. "Because this is not the bracelet that was found" He stepped away. "Open the door!"

I looked at him confused. "What? Its not?" I looked at the bracelet and touched it.

"You obviously have no idea what the bracelet is like" Uther said. "I am sorry, but I had no other choice"

I walked out of the cell and saw Gaius being dragged to another one. "Gaius!?" I stepped towards him.

Uther took a hold of me. "He said he put the magical item in your room to protect you. I had to check if you knew about it..."

"I cant believe he would do that" I muttered and swallowed hard. Did Gaius say that just to save me? How can I save him? I saw the Witchfinder looking at me. I hope he was not still suspecting me...

"Come. I will take you to Arthur..." Uther touched my back.

He escorted me to Arthur's room. Had a guard open the locked door.

"Arthur!" I ran to him.

He stood up from his chair and took a hold of me tight. "Marian... love. Are you ok?" He touched and kissed my head.

"Yes."

"She is not a suspect anymore. Son... I" Uther started.

"Out!" Arthur ordered.

I looked at Uther shocked. I was glad he just left the room closing the door behind him and they did not get into a fight. Maybe he understood that he went a bit too far.

Arthur let out a breath and still held me. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No. They didn't. The knights were nice to me..."

"Good. I am sorry this happened." He leaned away and looked at me. Touched my cheek.

"Arthur" I touched his chest. "We must try to save my unckle."

"He confessed and father said he has used magic before... I dont know if we can do anything" He leaned his head against mine. "I am sorry... I will try to talk to father, but I doupt he will listen..."

"I know... Come... I want to see our son..." I took a hold of his hand and we went to Aaron's room. We spent some time there, just the three of us. Playing and trying not to think about what was going on.

O

I was worried about unckle Gaius and Morgana too. I heard the Witchfinder was guestioning Morgana now. She hasnt known about her skills long and I dont think she would handle the guestioning long.

O

I was having a dinner with Uther, Arthur and Aredian one evening. Not really the place I wanted to be after what had happened.

Uther cleared his throat. "Marian. I have to apologise."

"Father. I have said this more than once. The moment you hear the word magic, you are blind to everything else!" Arthur said bitter. I knew he was still mad at Uther.

"You know I need to take these things seriously." Uther said.

"You will never do something like that to her!" Arthur raised his voice.

"Arthur..." Uther said firm.

"She is my wife!" Arthur continued.

"Arthur" I touched his arm. "I am ok. There is no need... Lets just have a nice dinner"

He looked at me. "I apologise" He kissed my head on the side, glared at Uther and continued eating.

I listened to Uther and Aredian as they started talking about his investigation.

O

One day Uther called the court.

When Gaius was dragged there, by guards. He really looked like he had been tortured. He looked so old, hair messy and I dont think he had been even given much to eat. I walked to Merlin and took a hold of his arm. I saw how Merlin eyed on Aredian as he spoke... made uncle Gaius confess that he has been using magic and that he is responsible for all the magic witnessed lately.

We watched horrid as Uther sentenced him to death and Aredian added he will be burned the next morning.

Merlin called Aredian a liar when Gaius was dragged away. Arthur rushed to us, took a hold of him and took him away from the throneroom. I followed them...

"Arthur. We cannot let them do that!" I said.

"I know... I shouldn't let you do this... but I will l you go talk to Gaius" Arthur said.

Me and Merlin rushed to Gaius. Leaned againt the bars of his cell. He said he was trying to protect me by telling the magical bracelet they found was his. We realised that Aredian must have placed the bracelet there himself. He was trying to frame me and now Gaius. Gaius told us to do nothing and just let him go. He didnt want us to intefere and danger ouselves. We left the prison in tears...

O

I couldnt sleep the next night. We even went to see the dragon with Merlin and he didnt want to help us. We didnt know what to do to save Gaius. I know Merlin was not sleeping either. I could hear him in my head. I looked outside from my window and watched the workers making the stake where Gaius would be burned the next morning.

I heard how Arthur got up from the bed and walked to me. "Marian..."

"Oh, Arthur" I leaned to him and he put his arms around me.

"I am so sorry" he said and kissed my head on the side.

I needed to go see Merlin and found him and Gwen going through Gaius's books with Flynn. Merlin had searched Aredian's room and found petals of a flower. Its a flower that causes hallucinations...

We realized Aredian was using that on the people and he faked the magic being used. He was paid for the witches he found and he was doing this for the money. We went to town and searched for a chemist Gwen knew and found out Aredian had forced the chemist to sell certain eye drops to women. The eye drops had the same hallucinative flower in them. We were sure the clients were the same women Aredian used as his witnesses.

O

Next morning.

I ran towards the courtyard with Gwen. The execution was to be held soon. Merlin said he would think of something soon. I saw Arthur was there observing the execution already. I know it was hard for him to go against his father again. But he had stood for me earlier... I called him and told him to stop it. I formed the words -I love you, when Arthur stopped Aredian for lighting the fire.

We were all brought to Uther and he demanded answers.

Merlin and Flynn brought the Chemist and the witnesses to the room. They spoke how Aredian had planned it all. He had made them hallusinate and that there was no real magic used.

Arthur says how Aredians guarders should be searched.

I followed them there and saw how the knights found amulets on the cupboards. We had spent the rest of the night planting the evidence in his room. Aredian still said he didn't do what he was accused. I bit my lip as I noticed Merlin doing magic. I nearly laughed as a toad jumped out of Aredian's mouth.

But then I screamed as he approached me and took a hold of me. He helf a knife at my throat.

"Let her go!" Arthur demands and held his sword, but he is too afraid I will get hurt, I guess. They cant really attack him.

'Merlin!' I called in my mind and looked at him.

'Its going to be ok, sis...' Merlin said and I saw his eyes flash.

I was glad they were all focused on me and Aredian. The dagger felt hot as it touched my skin. I gasped as I heard Aredian yelp and I was released. I turned seeing Aredian hit his leg on a chest and he fell towards the window. Arthur was already at me and he held me. We watched the Witchfinder falling through the windows.

O

Gaius was freed from all accusations.

O

I stood by my room door. I had spent my nights at Arthur's room since I had been freed from the prison myself and I had not even seen my room in a while. It was a mess after it had been searched.

I heard someone walking.

"Marian... I am sorry. I will have everything replaced" Uther said.

"You should go see Gaius too. His guarders are worse" I said.

"I guess you are right. I must apologize to him too"

"You really need to do that. He was nearly executed and he only tried to save me..." I said and looked at him as he left. He stopped like wanting to say something more, but just continued. I guess there wasn't much else he could say.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Chapter 20**

* * *

The life in Camelot has been peaceful for a while. Me and Arthur have been trying to get pregnant, but there has been no luck yet. It was the only thing making me worry lately. Was there something wrong with me?

I was been in my thoughts, walking on the corridor near Aaron's room and heard giggling. It was my son's voice, I recognized and wondered what he was doing. I saw Arthur there with him when I opened the door to his room. For my shock they were both holding wooden swords and Arthur seemed to teach him how to handle a sword.

I have to admit, it looked rather cute. Aaron was like a younger version of his father. I could have just watched them, but I feared Aaron would get injured. He was still so young. I still considered him as a babe really...

"Arthur. What are you doing?" I asked walking to the room.

"Father is teaching me swords, mommy" Aaron said excited.

"I saw that..." I folded my arms and gave Arthur a look.

"Marian..." Arthur walked to me and chuckled. "There is no need to worry. He is old enough to learn. I even tried a real one at his age"

"I dont want him injured..." I muttered.

"That's why he needs to learn how to use a sword properly. He is going to try a sword one day on his own. Its good if he knows what to do with it" Arthur kissed my head. "You dont have to worry, love"

"I guess... but you need to be careful" I said and thought. Aaron looked so happy with the sword. He totally ignored us now and waved the sword around. "You two should train outside. It's a lovely day and he needs fresh air..."

Arthur grinned at me and we started walking to the corridor. He took the sword from Aaron as he was running around with it. I smiled to him approving.

Aaron ran to Uther when we saw him walking near the throne room. I knew they would have knighting ceremony soon. I guess Arthur wanted to spend time with Aaron before the ceremony would start. He didn't go on a patrol because of it either and we had a lovely morning together today.

Arthur often woke up before me and I only saw him later the day. It was always nice to wake up with him and have a bit of fun in the morning.

"Grandpa. Father is teaching me to use a sword!" Aaron said excited as Uther lift him to his arms.

"Really...?" Uther said amused.

Suddenly a guard behind them dropped to the floor. A foreign knight walked to us and Arthur stepped in front of Uther, who was still holding Aaron. I rushed to take my son to my arms and Uther guarded us.

Arthur had a moment of embarrassment as he had only two wooden swords in his hands, but he demanded the knight to put down his sword. Guards soon surrounded us and the visitor would not have a chance if he would attack now. I still worried about Arthur, we knew nothing of this knight.

The foreign knight throws a gauntlet in front of Arthur and before I could tell him not to touch it... Arthur lifts the gauntlet.

"Arthur?" I looked at him. Why on earth did he lift it? I didn't want him dueling...

"I wish to see the face of the intruder who kills my knights and challenges my son to a duel" Uther demanded.

For our surprise, the knight revealed a beautiful face of a woman after pulling off the helmet. She introduced herself as Morgause. Arthur didn't look that comfortable that he would be indeed dueling with a woman.

O

We were all troubled by the coming duel during the knighting ceremonies. I couldn't really relax and I held my hands on Aaron's shoulders when we watched it. Keeping him safe. It had been scary to watch as the attacker dealt with the guards right next to Aaron. If Morgause had been after him, we would not have any chance to save him.

I noticed Arthur was troubled about what happened too and he Arthur stayed in the hall with Uther after the ceremonies. I think Arthur didn't want to go through the duel and they now looked for a way to cancel it.

I had taken Aaron to his room to sleep. I kissed him goodnight and put his blanket better. He has grown up so fast, but was still my babe and I loved taking care of him. I needed to find Arthur and found him and Merlin speaking in Arthur's room. Arthur just sent Merlin to speak to Morgause.

I stopped Merlin by the doorway. "The duel is still on?" I asked looking at Arthur, who was in his thoughts.

"He wont back from it. He doesn't want to look like a coward" Merlin said quiet. "He sent me to speak to the woman..."

'Speak some sense to him.' Merlin thought in my head.

I touched his shoulder and let him go.

I walked to Arthur. "Arthur..." I touched his arm.

"I did not realize that she was a woman" He said and looked at me.

"I know. None of us knew... she... she worries me, you cant duel her. Arthur." I said and leaned to him. There was something about Morgause that frightened me.

"They went through the records. There is no rule that forbids women for dueling..." He held me and kissed my head. "The knight's code... I have to duel her. I accepted her challenge"

"Just be careful" I said and kissed his lips. I knew he would not just quit.

O

Merlin came back and told us that Morgause had not agreed withdraw her challenge. I tried to accept it, but I couldn't. I had to try to speak to her too. I really didn't want Arthur dueling her. So, I went to speak to Morgause.

I walked to her room and gasped as she pointed her sword at me.

"What are **you** doing here?" She asked studying me. I think she was a bit annoyed. Merlin had just been there too.

"Please, withdraw from the duel" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" She asked putting her sword away.

"I know Arthur is a skilled fighter, but I always fear when he fights. I cannot loose him" I hugged myself.

She walked to me and studied me again. "You will not loose him"

I was confused about her words, but I wanted to go back to Arthur soon. I couldn't sleep and just held him the whole night.

O

The duel was arranged early in the next morning. The arena was filled with people. I had not allowed Aaron to come watch it, even if he had insisted it after hearing about it. He should not see those kind of things yet.

The duel started and I hold on to the armrests of my chair tight. Uther touched my arm and tried to assure me that Arthur was skilled. I looked at Morgana worried. She looked troubled too, but I think she was focused on Morgause.

First it looked like Arthur was winning. He managed to wound Morgause on her arm. But it turned into her victory and Arthur fell to his back and she looked like she was ready to finish him.

I saw them speaking as Morgause pointed her sword at him. I am standing and leaning to the fence at the Arena. I am really close at sending magic at the woman and dealing with her. But then she helps Arthur up and I breath out relieved. She spared him. It was not her goal to kill him?

I couldn't wait to get to Arthur and I hugged him tight when I got the chance to be with him. "What did she say to you?" I had to ask.

"She wanted me to meet her in three days" He said a bit confused himself.

"Meet you?"

"Yes. I promised to do that..."

"What does she want?"

"I dont know. I dont think she is luring me to a trap. She could have ended me there..."

"Arthur. This sounds..." I was not comfortable letting him leave to meet her.

"I know I know" He kissed my head quickly. "I will be cautious."

O

We were going riding with Arthur and Aaron the next morning.

Morgause was just leaving Camelot and we saw her when Arthur had placed Aaron to sit on his horse.

I was already sitting on my horse and watched as Morgause approached Arthur and Aaron.

"You are the lady that challenged father to a duel?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. We agreed it was a tie" Morgause said and smiled to him.

I looked at them serious. I saw Morgause look at me briefly. She didn't hide it from me how her eyes flashed as she touched Arthur's horse. She was either teasing me or she knew I had magic too.

"Remember to keep your promise" She turned to speak to Arthur.

"Yes. I will meet you then. But where?" He asked.

"You will know when the time comes" Morgause said and walked back to her horse.

"How?" Arthur wondered, but Morgause didn't answer to him.

"You really are a man of honor" Morgause said after she jumped to her horse. She rode closer. "A trait you must have inherited from your mother"

"My mother? Did you know her?" He asks.

"Yes... I knew her very well" Morgause said and kicked some speed to her horse riding away.

Arthur looked at her shocked. "Wait!" He took a step but Morgause rode off.

"She knew your mother?" I wondered as I rode the horse closer to him.

"I guess so. I really must go see her if she knows about her." Arthur said and jumped on his horse, took a hold of Aaron, who sat in front of him.

"I know...but you must be careful" I said.

"Lets not worry about that now, we were going to have a nice picnic" Arthur chanced the suggested.

"You already have a place in mind?" I asked and looked behind us. Flynn and few other knights were ready to escort us and keep us safe.

"I do, and I know you will like the spot" He winked at me.

Arthur guided us the little spot where we had sometimes ventured to be alone. It was a lovely place. We could see Camelot towers in the distance. There was a stream near by and meadows filled with flowers.

Aaron was playing with his swords and demanding his uncle Flynn to train with him.

I laid on the blanket with Arthur, watched our son. "He is just the cutest" I said.

"I agree" Arthur kissed me softly. "You have made me really happy"

"I am happy too" I said and looked down.

"I can sense a but... what is wrong love?" Arthur touched my chin and made me look at him.

"Its silly... I know there might be nothing, but..."

"Marian... tell me"

"I just think it would be nice if Aaron would have a little sister or a brother" I said.

"It would be nice... it troubles you that its not the case?"

"You know we haven't actually been careful... why haven't I been with child already?" I asked sad.

"I dont know. Maybe it just takes time... but love, it doesn't matter if its just us. You and Aaron are enough for me."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Don't worry yourself with this. I perfectly happy as things are"

"I love you Arthur"

"I love you too" He kissed me properly.

"Eww"

I heard Aaron comment about our kiss and chuckled during it. Oh, I loved our little family.

O

Our troubles waited for us back in Camelot.

Arthur spoke to Uther about what he promised to Morgause. Uther didn't agree with him and had denied of him going after her. He was even locked in into his room, not to let him ride off to meet Morgause.

I wondered why Uther was so much against it. Maybe he feared it was just a trap, but that didn't make any sense.

The guards let me into Arthur's room and I folded my arms amused as I saw what was going on there. I had interrupted an escape attempt. Merlin was holding a robe and Arthur was just about to clime out of the window.

"What is going on here?" I asked and nearly laughed.

"Marian..." Arthur grinned at me, but got serious fast. "I must do this..."

"I know" I let out a breath and walked to him. I kissed his lips quickly. "Be careful"

A moment later, I was helping Merlin to hold the rope. "Dear god. He is heavy"

Merlin chuckled.

"More rope!" Arthur called.

"There is no more rope!" Merlin said and we were right next to the window trying to hold him.

"Do not let goooo!"

I gasped as I lost hold of the robe. The robe burned my hands as it slit pass them. "Arthur!" I ran to the window with Merlin and we saw him on the ground. Glad he was not injured. I healed my hands while we watched Arthur. "Merlin. Go with him" I turned to look at my brother.

"That was the idea." Merlin said and left the room.

O

I had sneaked back to my room. The guards at the corridors had no idea what has happened. I managed to act calm until I got to my room and I didn't really sleep much the following night.

In the morning Gaius rushed to my room with Uther. "Have you seen your brother of Arthur?" Uther asked.

"No. You just woke me up" I held the blanked to cover myself. I had only slept couple hours and I was so tired.

I saw Gaius look at me when they were leaving. I tried to hide my smile, but I think he realized I knew something.

Later I heard them speaking. I didn't mean to spy, but I heard the names Morgana and Morgause mentioned and got curious. I was walking pass the room and slowed my steps hearing them and stopped to listen. I found out that Morgause was actually Morgana's half sister. What did Morgause want with Arthur? It was still a puzzle to us all I think.

It really was the longest days as I waited for Arthur and Merlin to return. I tried to focus on Aaron, to keep Morgana company and spend time with Flynn. I even tried to connect to Merlin. I heard no response as I thought of him.

O

Then one day I heard the news that Arthur had returned. I ran on the corridors to find him and just saw the throne room being cleared and the doors were shut tight.

"What is going on? Leon?" I walked to him.

"The King ordered everyone out." Leon looked at the door. There was yelling. "Arthur came back..."

"Why are they arguing?" I asked. Oh, it sounded like they were fighting. And I think I heard a sword... "We should go stop that."

Merlin ran to us too and uncle Gaius followed. "I agree" Merlin gathered his breath. "Arthur was really angry..."

"What happened?" I looked at Merlin.

He shook his head and demanded Leon would open the doors. Then we heard something shatter to the stone floors. It was clear we needed to interfere.

The doors were opened.

Arthur was pointing his sword at Uther. It looked like he would kill him.

"Arthur?" I asked and walked to them, but I stayed at the side.

"My father is a liar! A hypocrite!" Arthur yelled turning to Uther again. "You blame magic for everything, but you are the one destroying us all! You nearly executed my wife! And its your fault my mother died!"

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. "Morgause tricked you!"

"No. You saw her, you saw my mother too. You were there!"

"It was just a trick. An illusion" Merlin said.

I looked at Merlin. I got a feeling he was not totally honest. Was he just trying to save Uther? Oh, I understood that. It would be awful if Arthur killed his own father...

"She is just trying to turn you against each other! She wants to destroy Camelot!" Merlin continued.

"Arthur... son. I swear..." Uther said.

Arthur looked at Uther. "Did you even love my mother?"

"I did.. more than anything. I do regret what happened with Marian. I recognize the same love that I had for your mother in you two now." Uther said and he looked like he meant it. "Son... there was no truth in her words. I did not sacrifice your mother to get an heir."

"Arthur..." I said quiet.

Arthur looked at me briefly and dropped his sword. He looked at his father. "Father I..."

"I know son, I know..." Uther took a hold of him and hugged him.

I could see Arthur getting emotional. His father didn't show much love towards him, but this was getting to them both. I think they were both in tears.

I looked at them for a moment and gasped when Arthur pulled me to a hug when he stepped away from his father. Uther touched my back briefly and walked to uncle Gaius and Merlin. He thanked Merlin. I didn't really listen more about them.

I asked Arthur what happened and he told me how Morgause had made his mother appear. It had felt so real him. She had told him how Arthur was born with magic. The Queen had been barren and Uther wanted an heir desperately. I think Uther had not been told what the consequences would be if magic was used. Maybe he felt betrayed, maybe he truly loved his wife so much that it turned into this terrible hatred for magic when she died.

I remembered how the dragon had said something similar. To create a life one must be given. I had even thought about magic to help getting with child again. I abandoned that thought now and escorted Arthur to his room. I took care of the little wound he had on his arm and held him tight as we went to sleep.

The next morning. I watched happy as Arthur, Uther and Aaron were were spending time together. They were laughing and enjoying. I would have enjoyed the happiness more if the Dragon had not said something in my mind. Reminding me of my promise. I tried to shut him out. I was not ready. I feared what he might do if he had a chance to roam free...

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Chapter 21**

* * *

Flynn's Pov

I was coming back from a late patrol and spotted Merlin and Gaius walking in the streets of Camelot too. It was a stormy night. I wondered why they were out and went to speak to them.

"Merlin" I called, he was the closest to me.

"Flynn?" Merlin stopped walking and turned to me.

"Why are you out in this weather?" I asked and looked up. The rain was just getting worse.

"Gaius had a patient. I was helping him" Merlin said.

"Oh? I was just getting back myself." I said and stopped like to a wall. There was a girl sitting in a cage. I had not seen anything so pretty.

Merlin and Gaius had stopped and looked at the girl too.

"Why is she in a cage?" Merlin asked from Gaius.

"That man. I think he is a bounty hunter." Gaius started. "Uther pays a handsome reward from any magic users."

"She has magic?" I asked.

"I suppose" Gaius said.

"That is sad" Merlin said.

"We should do something" I said and looked at Merlin.

"Do not interfere" Gaius looked at firm. "It is too dangerous. You cannot risk revealing Merlin or Marian."

"Yeah. It would be bad" I said. "but I do feel sorry for her" I looked at the girl again and right at the same moment, she looked towards us. To me, and our eyes met. I decided. I will try to help her somehow.

O

Later that night.

I walked in the Camelot streets. Sneaking towards the caged girl.

"Flynn!"

There was a whisper near by and it nearly gave me a heart attack. I froze and looked around.

"Merlin?" I spotted him looking from behind a corner. I made my way to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I guess. The same as you" He gave me a look.

"Uh. Yeah"

"Look. You should head back to the barracks" He started.

"No. I will come with you" I said determine.

"Marian will kill me if something happens to you" Merlin muttered. "But all right, just... be careful"

"Of course." I snorted. "If you haven't noticed, I am a knight" I said with a tone and looked to the street.

"I have noticed" Merlin said.

We left our hideout and went to the girl. She was alone in her cage and the bounty hunter was not around. It was easy to set her free.

"Dont fear. We are here to help" I said and looked at her, when Merlin used his magic to break the lock on her cage.

"You are helping me?" She asked.

"Yes. Now hurry" I offered my hand to her and helped her down from the cage.

"Thank you" She said quiet.

We left the cage and started walking away. Merlin spotted the bounty hunter and used his magic to knock him out.

We ran.

And we hid in the caverns under Camelot streets.

"You would be safe here for now" Merlin said and looked around.

"Why did you two do this?" She asked and hugged herself.

I looked at her. She looked broken and sad. "There are people with magic in our family"

"Oh?"

"One of them could easily be in your place. We needed to do something" I continued.

"We will make sure you are ok" Merlin said. "Stay here and we will think of what we will do next"

"I dont know what to say. Thank you"

"I am Flynn, that is Merlin" I said.

"Freya" She said.

Oh, even her name was pretty. "Freya" I repeated it. "We or one of us will come see you soon. Bring food and..." I looked at Merlin.

"Yes. Just, stay hidden" Merlin said. He looked at me. "We must go"

"Yeah." I looked back at Freya and followed Merlin.

O

The next couple days passed by, me and Merlin sneaking food and a blanket to Freya. The bounty hunter had threatened Merlin when he was caught carrying food to her. Gaius had confronted him too and we decided that I would try to go see Freya for now on, to get rid of the suspicions towards Merlin. He was sure the bounty hunter suspected something.

I could sneak in and out to the cavern better. No one really payed attention to us knights. We were walking around the castle anyway.

O

There had been an attack in the lower town during a night. I followed King Uther, Arthur and Gaius to check it.

A young couple had been killed. I looked at their bodies. What a terrible way to go. You could see the fear on the girl's face still.

"The wounds are clearly made by an animal" Gaius studied the young man's body. "But there are only footprints around here" He looked at the ground.

The footprints were clear. I looked at the ground too.

"This is not, natural. No animal could go around here leaving no prints" Uther said.

We all looked at him.

"Sire." Gaius tried to interfere.

"No. This is clearly sorcery. We must be cautious. Arthur, double the guards on the streets and no one goes out during the nights"

"Yes father" Arthur replied.

O

I had sneaked to see Freya again. Glad she was safe. It had feared me that she might end up as a victim too.

I had brought her something to eat and sat next to her.

"You are really kind Flynn" Frey said.

I replied with a little smile then cleared my throat. "It wont be safe for you here much longer." I said. "There has been some incidents, we are patrolling the streets constantly"

"I must leave Camelot"

"Yes. Me and Merlin will help you" I looked at her. "I know a place I could take you."

"A place?"

"Yes. You would be safe there. I wouldn't let anyone get to you"

"You would come with me?" She asked and looked rather moved by the idea.

"Yeah" I said and brushed my neck. "It had been my dream to be a knight, but... I dont know. Somehow that feels not so important now. I want to make sure you are ok"

"Flynn" She touched my arm.

I noticed a tear fall down on her cheek and wiped it away. I looked at her eyes and... her lips. I kissed her softly.

I had never kissed anyone before, not really. An eager barmaid in a tavern, when my fellow knights took me there, doesn't really count.

But Freya, I was nearly out of breath as I leaned away after the kiss. I had to excuse myself and told her I needed to get back to my duties. I couldn't let her know how the kiss had effected on other parts of my body.

O

Freya's clothes were dirty and torn. I had to find her something better. Marian had so many dresses, she wouldn't notice if one was missing for sure. Freya was skinny and not as tall as Marian, but I guess they would be ok to use.

I sneaked into Marian's room after my duties one day and went to her cupboard. It was filled with dresses. I took a pretty purple one.

Then someone cleared a throat and I turned around holding the dress. Marian looked at me amused.

"Flynn? What exactly are you doing with my dress?" Marian asked.

"Err. I need it for something" I held the dress better and walked to her. "Sis. I will tell you all about it later. Ok?"

Marian let out a breath. "Its really important you have a dress?"

"It is. A life depends on it"

Marian touched my arm. "Take it, but dont get into any trouble"

"I try not to"

She kissed my head quick and walked pass me deeper into the room. I left in a hurry to see Freya.

O

It was a pain to wait for a right moment to try to get Freya out of Camelot. I couldn't go to her during the nights. I was again on guard duty, patrolling on the streets with my fellow knights.

Suddenly there was a roar.

"The beast" One knight said.

We ran towards the sounds and found dead guards by the gates. The beast hit again. There was frightened people hiding and we questioned them. They had seen the beast. A black monster cat with wings.

Merlin pulled me to the side as we were leaving the throne room after a hearing. We had brought the witnesses to King Uther and informed about the attack.

"Gaius thinks its Freya" Merlin whispered to me.

"Freya?"

"The beast"

"No. I cant believe she would do that" I said.

"She cant help it. Gaius believes she is cursed. That is the reason the druids didn't help her." Merlin said and let out a breath. "I told Gaius we set her free and we were taking care of her"

"You told him?!" I gasped.

"Flynn" Merlin placed a hand on my shoulder. "She might be dangerous."

"No. I cannot believe that" I really couldn't picture her taring those guards apart like that.

"Let us go speak to Gaius. He knows a lot about these beasts" Merlin said serious.

I knew Merlin wouldn't just give up on Freya either. He had magic too. "All right. But we need to get to her soon. It is just a matter of time till they check the caverns."

"We will."

We went to speak to Gaius, which was a mistake. He was sure the beast was her and that she would kill again. Me and Merlin ran to the caverns when Gaius left to tell Uther about her.

But Freya was not in the caverns anymore.

"She left?" I looked around the area she had been staying. Marian's dress placed on the ground nicely and her blanket folded next to it.

"I guess" Merlin brushed his neck.

Then the warning bells rang outside again.

"What now?"

We ran outside and saw knights and guards running around.

It was Freya!

She was trying to escape Camelot alone!

We ran towards the sounds and arrived to the scene where Arthur and the knights were facing a beast. The bounty hunter laid dead on the ground already.

The beast, Freya. She was hurt, I could see blood dripping to the street. Merlin did some magic in secret and distracted the other knights and Arthur. Freya escaped from us.

And I ran off to find her.

I found her back at the caverns, wounded and in the beast form still.

I approached her slowly and she showed no sign that she would attack me. I touched her head, kneeled down to get closer, but she moved away.

"Freya?" I followed her as she disappeared around the corner.

She laid on the ground, human form again. "Flynn" She called my name. Her voice sounded weak.

"shh. Its ok" I kneeled down to her and held her. Her wounds were severe, I knew she probably didn't have long.

As I held her, she cried and told me that she had been cursed by a sorceress. She had killed her son as self defense.

"Flynn?" Merlin walked to us a moment later.

I was still holding Freya. We had been quiet for a while, I was pretty sure she was not breathing anymore. "Merlin... she"

Merlin kneeled down and checked on her. "I am sorry"

"We must do something" I placed Freya gently to the ground.

"I know just the thing" Merlin said and rubbed my shoulder. He was like a big brother to me. I was glad that I had a friend like him.

We had dressed Freya to Marian's dress and carried her to the lake near Camelot. We placed her body on a boat and Merlin sent her to the lake with his magic. She deserved a proper funeral and we stood there silent as the boat sailed further on the lake.

I couldn't stop tears escaping. I didn't know Freya long, but I know I will never forget her...

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Chapter 22**

* * *

Marian pov

O

Morgana had told me that Gwen was sick and wouldn't come to work today. I decided to go see how she was. I took some sweets I knew she likes and sneaked out of the castle. I had a hooded cape and tried to stay unnoticed.

I got to Gwen's house and just opened the door without knocking.

"Gwen, I heard you were sick, I brought..." I started, then stopped to stare at her.

"Marian?!" Gwen gasped sitting up and holding her blanket tight to cover her bosom.

I looked at her. She looked rather out of breath, blushed and her shoulders were bare. Was she naked? "Gwen?" I asked placing the basket on the table. "You ok?"

"Yeah" She breath in and bit her lip not to laugh.

I looked at the floor. "Oh my god" I realized it was not just her clothes there. And she was not that big, there was someone else under the blanket "Is Merlin? You were?" I hid my eyes. "Sorry. I'll leave" I turned around.

'Get out Marian!' I heard Merlin's voice in my head.

I walked so fast, held a hand over my mouth not to just burst into laughter. I cant believe I just walked into them like that.

Suddenly someone took a hold of me.

I screamed, to a hand that held my mouth and I was pulled to the side, on an alley. I struggled, nearly used magic.

"Marian..." I heard a voice near my ear.

I struggled free and hit him. "Arthur!?" He just laughed. "You scared me. That was not funny!"

"I told you not to walk alone here" He said moving closer.

My back hit the wall as I took a step back and I played hurt. "I can take care of myself"

"I know..." Arthur kissed me near my ear, leaned to the wall with his arms, leaving me between him and the wall.

"Arthur..." He kissed my neck and pressed against me. "We are in the street, anyone could come"

"We are safe here" He moved to kiss my lips.

I laughed to his mouth as he lift my skirts. I cant believe we are actually doing this. I was having such a weird day today.

O

I walked with Arthur back to the castle. I held his hand and kissed his cheek quiet. I felt so happy. I giggled as I remember what I interrubted.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You cannot believe what I saw"

"?"

"It was embarrassing. I just walked to Gwen's house and caught her in bed with Merlin."

Arthur chuckled. "I didn't know he had that in him. Good for him"

O

Uther called us a briefing. He stood up from his chair and cleared his voice when we had arrived to the throneroom.

"I have been negotiating peace and alliange with several Lords from our surrounding kingdoms. I have now called them to Camelot" He started.

As he spoke about the coming peace talks. I was already planning to have Gwen help me with a new dress. I liked doing grafts, but I was sure she would probably talk me into giving the job for her as always. And she was an excellent seamstress. I touched Aaron's head. Maybe we needed to make him a nice suit too. Something similar to Arthur's nice red party jacket...

The next weeks we were busy preparing for the visit. I teased my brother and Gwen when I got the chance. I had a laugh with Morgana too. We had not been sure if they were that far yet.

O

We were at the main hall, welcoming the first guests arriving to Camelot. I tried to take a hold of Aaron's hand, but he didn't want to. He was saying that he was a big boy now and didn't need to hold his mommy's hand. I looked at Arthur sad.

He chuckled and put an arm around me. Kissed my head. "He is growing so fast"

"Too fast" I added, but smiled as I saw my father arrive.

"Grandpa!" Aaron called and ran to him. I just though my son was so cute. Aaron had nearly a shoulder lengst blond hair. He and Arthur were wearing matching jackets.

"There's the little guy" He greeted him and got to his knee. "What you have been up to?"

"Daddy gave me a real sword!" He said excited.

I looked at Arthur. He didnt...? "Arthur...?"

"He said himself, he is not a little boy" He touched my back and walked to my father. Greeted him.

I let out a breath and followed him. "Father" I hugged him. "Havent seen you in a long time"

"I have been so busy" He held me and looked at me. "You look well"

"Yeah. Merlin hinted I have gained weight too" I muttered.

He chuckled. "You are still prettiest in whole kingdom. And I didnt mean that. You look healthy" He kissed my head.

"I know" I smiled. "You didnt bring Isolde and my sis?"

"No. Your sister is ill, poor thing" Father let out a breath.

"Oh? I hope its nothing serious."

"She is rather weak, but our physician said it was not serious"

"Good" I replied and let him greet Uther.

O

The men had gathered to talk already and I was given the task to welcome princess Vivian to Camelot. I walked with her to her room.

"There rooms are for you, one of our finest guestrooms" I said. I knew the maids had cleaned them well and it smelled like the fresh flowers that were on the table near us.

"I guess these will do" Vivian looked around, not impressed.

I gave Gwen a look. She hid her smile.

"And Gwen here will assist you if you need anything" I continued.

Vivian eyed her too.

I think she had been a bit spoiled.

She looked at me next. "I heard your mother is a mere peasant?" She studied me, like she was looking for signs of that.

I struggled to think what to say to that...nicely. "She is and I am really proud of my mother" I said the word mother with a tone.

"I am sure you are, but it just dont make any sense how you are married to prince Arthur" Vivian continued.

"Its just because we are in love. Honest I wouldn't care if he was a peasant" I said. "I will let you have your rest now, Vivian" I left. "Good luck" I said to Gwen as I passed her, touched her shoulder briefly.

O

We gathered to a feast for the guests honor in the evening. One of the Kings had brought a jester. He did amazing tricks. I was sure some of them just had to be magic.

I felt sick and retired early to my room.

O

I was actually disappointed to wake up from my bed alone in the morning first. Then I realised. Arthur must have drank at the feast. I wouldnt have had the energy to entertain him. I was still feeling weak. I figured I must have a cold or something. I touched my forehead and it felt hot. I groaned. So not the time to get sick with all the guests here.

I didnt bother dressing up and just put a dressing gown over my nighty. I called my maid to bring me something for the cold, a hot beverage or something, maybe sent a word to Gaius too.

Moments later, Merlin came to my room, holding something behind his back.

"Merlin?" I asked. It was a bit awkward between us after the thing I interrubted.

"Sis. I bring a gift from your man" He said and gave me flowers and a note.

"From Arthur?" I took them.

"I hope he is the only option they could be from?" Merlin asked.

"He is" I smiled to him, read the note. "Oh" I pressed the note to my chest. It was so lovely. How did he knew I was sick and needed a little compassion?

I put the flowers to a vase and the note between the book I was reading.

I dropped back to the bed. Oh, felt so sick but happy. I just loved my husband.

Gaius came to check on me later and gave me a potion. It was strong and I nearly fell asleep from it. I noticed Merlin coming back. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Merlin?"

"Nevermind" He said and left.

I was leaning to my arms. Weird. 'Merlin? What was that?' I asked.

I heard, like groan outside the door. 'Its nothing' He replied.

'I dont believe you, Merlin'

He walked back to my room and took a hold of the pillar. "Marian. I think there might be something going on"

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur acted, weird... and there is something else too. Some of the guests seem, like they are up to something" Merlin said serious.

"What is wrong with Arthur?" I asked worried.

"He doesnt seem, himself" Merlin said and I got a feeling that he was not telling all.

"How?"

"I cant explain it. But dont worry. Gaius said you are sick... just... rest here and get better. I will handle things" Merlin padded my hand and left.

O

I had another nap and slept longer than planned. It was nearly an evening. I realised I was not alone in my bed. I smiled. "Aaron?" I touched his hair.

He snapped awake. "Mommy? You ok?" He touched my hair.

"I am just little sick. I will be ok soon"

"I will take care of you" He put my blanket better.

"I am going to be better sooner now" I kissed his head. "Have you seen your father?" I asked. I wondered if Arthur had been trying to see me and I have been asleep.

"Yeah. He was bringing food to the lady"

"What lady?" I asked. What?

"The princess."

"Vivian?"

"I think so. He went to her room when I was coming here" Aaron said and leaned his head to my shoulder.

What on earth was Arthur doing? Was this what Merlin meant? She was beautiful, but would he really be interested on someone like that? She was horrible!

O

I felt little better the next morning. I had my maid help me dress up. She tried to say I was not well enough to leave the room, but I hushed her.

I had not seen Arthur for a while. He had not visited me. I was sure he knew I was sick. I was getting a bit annoyed and jealous.

I found Arthur as he was just about to leave his room. "Arthur?"

"Oh, hi" He replied.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"I guess nothing" I said quiet.

"I heard you are sick, get back to bed. I have things to do" Arthur left.

I looked at him go. What was with him?

I walked to his room and looked around. I sat on his bed and touched the cheets. Then I noticed something on the floor and picked it up. A lock of blond hair!? "What?" I gasped and stood up.

Next Lady Vivian rushed to the room. "Where is Prince Arthur?" She asked smiling, excited.

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"I just love him. I need to tell him that. I was a fool to turn him down last time. Now I realised I want him. Where is he?"

"You what?" I walked to her.

"Never mind. I will go find him myself" She ran out of the room nearly giggling.

I couldnt believe it. Arthur and Vivian? I started running towards my room, held a hand on my mouth, trying not to cry out loud.

Then I felt so dizzy. I think I still had a fever and I collapsed.

O

I woke up and found father and unckle Gaius near my bed.

"Marian?" father sat next to me. "You feeling better?"

"Uh. No" I remembered what I learned. I bit my lip and turned away, trying not to cry.

"You were unconsious a while" Gaius said and touched my forehead. "You shouldnt have left your bed yet"

"I agree" I replied.

"Your fever is easing on you now." Gaius said and mixed a potion. "You need this to get your strength"

I looked at the stuff. It smelled the same as the potion he gave me when I was pregnant. "Uncle?"

"I dont know how I missed that before. You are not just sick. You are with child too" Gaius said.

I looked at father sad.

"Oh, Marian" He pulled me to a hug. "What is the matter. I tought you would be happy. You have said you wanted more children?"

"I do but... Arthur... he has something going on with Vivian" I said and held him.

I realised the men looked at eachother.

"Gaius?" I looked at him.

"Merlin suspects he has been enchanted" Gaius said.

"What? Again?" I asked.

"Someone has made a powerful love spell."

"So he is not, interested in her?" I said and wiped my tears.

"I dont believe he would be interested in anyone else" Father said. "How could he be?"

I looked at him and smiled a little. "You are not being fair, you are my father"

"I would still think you are the prettiest" He kissed my head. "I will go find Merlin and ask him if he has found anything"

I watched them go and dropped back to the bed. I touched my tummy and laughed. I cant believe it, I had thought I had gone barren or something...

O

I now stayed in my room and obeyed my unkle. I did not want to endanger this child I was carrying.

I didnt get to feel alone in my room. Uther came to see me next.

"Uther?" I asked.

"Marian..." He walked to me and looked disturbed.

"I heard something about Lady Vivian" I helped him as he couldnt think of the way to tell me.

"You know then" He let out a breath. "We found them in, bed" Uther said careful.

I swallowed hard. It sting even if it was pretty sure he was under a spell.

"I dont know what is wrong with that boy" Uther stormed and walked a bit. "He is going to duel King Alined for his daugthers honor"

"What!? A Duel?"

"At dawn, to death. I swear if the boy survives that..." He begun, then saw my expression I guess. "Makers, Marian. I am so sorry" He touched my arm.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

"What?"

"Arthur may be an idiot, but he cant die. We are having another child"

"Maybe we need to tell him that and he will come to his senses"

"I am not telling until he comes back to his senses" I said. "Dont tell him either" I looked at him.

He nodded and left.

'Merlin!?' I screamed in my mind.

O

I put on a dress and went to see the dragon. Arthur was duelling with the foreign King already. I was desperate to find a way to break the spell. Merlin had told me he had tried anything, he had read every love spells he found from Gaius' books.

The dragon was resting on a boulder and seemed to be asleep. I walked closer to him and saw him open his eye.

"Ah, you here again?" He asked little sarcastic.

"I promise I will let you free, just not today. You gotta help me"

"What is it this time?"

"Arthur is under a spell again. A love spell. He angered this Kign who is visiting. He is now in a duel with him. We need to break the spell. Merlin has tried everything."

"What kind of spell?" He asked.

"I dont know for sure. Very strong. I think they used hair from Arthur and the girl" I thought.

"I see" He leaned his head. "True loves kiss might be strong enough to break any love spell" He said little amused.

"A kiss?" I asked. "I gotta go" I ran.

"Remember your promise" He called after me.

"I will" I replied and ran all the way to the arena.

I leaned to a wall. Oh, I was not well yet. I held my head and used little magic. I dont know if it did anything, but at least I didnt faint.

The duel was on a break.

I found Merlin and Arthur inside his tent.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur started as I approached him.

I just too a hold of his face and kissed him. He actually struggled first, but then he responded to the kiss.

"Marian" He spoke to my mouth and deepened the kiss.

I gasped as he pulled me closer from my ass. I giggled to the kiss. Oh, Arthur was back to himself.

Merlin cleared his throat. I think he was afraid we might get too carried away.

"You are in the middle of a duel, Arthur" Merlin said.

"Duel?" He looked around. "Where am I?"

"You dont remember?"

He looked at me and his eyes widened. Oh, he remembered something. "I dont know what came to me"

"You were under a spell. Someone wanted the talks to go bad" Merlin said.

"They dont want peace?" Arthur asked.

"I guess" Merlin shrugged his shoudler. "Anyway. You need to go back there" He said and looked at me.

"Marian, you know I will never love anyone but you" Arthur said.

"Tell me that when you have come back from the duel alive and I tell you something too"

O

I watched from a window as the guests were leaving. Arthur won the duel and let his opponent live. They had signed the peace treaties and everyone left Camelot in friendly terms. Though the jester seemed to be in trouble with his master.

Arthur wrapped his arms around me, kissed my neck. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Poor Vivian." I said looking at the girl.

"What?" Arthur asked amused.

"She is still under the spell" I looked at Vivian crying after Arthur when she was put on the horse carriage.

"She just needs to find some guy to kiss" Arthur said and squeezed my bosom rough.

"Arthur. I must..."

"No" He picked me up. "No talking" He dropped me to the bed and got over me.

"Ok, but you need to be gentle with me again" I said and kissed him.

He struggled free from the kiss. "What?"

"I thought you didnt want to talk?" I asked innocently.

"Marian?" He asked nearly annoyed.

"I just am a little pregnant, now continue" I said.

He chuckled. "You think you need to ask me for that" He kissed me. "That a woderful news."

"It is" I replied and enjoyed his kisses...

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Chapter 23**

* * *

I woke up one morning, thinking that it was just a dream. The voices I had heard and the magic I had sensed. But then I heard the voices while I was awake too.

'Merlin?' I tried calling for him in my thoughts. I looked around. Arthur was still deep in his sleep next to me. I didn't want to wake him up for nothing. He had a long day and he was so exhausted last night.

'Merlin! Did you do magic?' I tried again.

'It was not me' My brother replied finally. 'Someone else is in Camelot' He continued. 'I am going after them'

"Oh god" I gasped and pushed Arthur awake.

"mm?" He replied waking up.

"Intruder"

"What?" He sat up. "Where?"

"Somewhere in Camelot, a sorcerer" I said and hugged the blanket.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I can hear them... and the magic. And they talked about Morgana"

"You think..." He got up. "They are after her?" He started putting on some clothes.

"I dont know, Arthur. Hurry" I held my head. The whispers were loud, they were in the castle.

Arthur kissed me quick and left.

I was so scared. I regognised the other voice. Mordred. He was here. Oh no. Did I sent Arthur to him? I realised. He might be the one ending his life, if the dragon was right. I got up from the bed and started dressing up. 'Merlin!?' I tried calling for him too, while dressing up.

I only got to the door when Arthur came back already.

"Arthur?"

"We didnt find anyone" He said and dropped to the bed.

"You didnt?" I asked confused. I looked at the door for a moment, then followed him to the bed. I sat down to it.

"Merlin was fussing too, but there was not anyone there" Arthur already had his eyes closed.

"But I heard it" I tried to protest.

"Maybe you were just having a dream" He said sleepy. "Maybe you shared a dream with your brother" He chuckled.

"I was not asleep!" I hit him.

"Oww, you are violent when youre pregnant" He played hurt. But a smirk grew on his lips.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Come here" He reached for me.

"No..." I folded my arms. He didn't believe me. But I partly just played hurt.

"Marian..." Arthur pushed himself to sit up.

"I heard them..." I said quiet.

"I know" He wrapped his arms around me. "Come back to bed."

O

Later that morning. I saw Morgana in Arthur room as I came from the backroom. "Morgana?"

"Oh, you scared me" She held her chest.

"Did you want to see Arthur, he left already"

"Yeah. I will come see him another time" She said and was in a hurry to leave.

"Morgana?" I followed.

"Yes?"

"We haven't spent time together much lately. We should do something... something fun" I said.

She looked back and smiled. But her smile was little sad, I think she was faking it. "Yes. We should think of something. But I will come see you later. Now I need to..." She left without finishing what she was saying.

I looked at her go puzzled. There was definitely something wrong with her again.

O

I was walking with Merlin, when he had some time off from his chores.

"It really was him, wasnt it?" I asked about last night and Mordred.

"Yes. It was" He let out a breath.

"Do you think Morgana met them?" I asked then.

"I suspect so"

"She was acting very strangely when I saw her in Arthur's room"

"She was in his room?"

"She said she just wanted to see him, but Arthur said she didnt mention anything to him when I spoke to him just a moment ago"

"hmm" Merlin thought.

We saw Arthur running with the knights on the courtyard.

"Arthur!?" I called.

"Marian? Merlin, take her inside. We had a break in" Arthur stopped near us.

"What?" We wondered.

"They stole some crystal from the vault. Father said that sorcerers have tried to take it before. Marian. I am sorry. You must have heard the thiefs. I should have investigated more last night" Arthur touched my arm.

"Its ok. Just be careful, Arthur" I replied.

Arthur kissed me quickly and left.

"They stole a crystal?" Merlin wondered.

"And Morgana helped them. She must have stolen Arthur's keys." I realised. "Thats why she was in the room!"

"We need to find out what crystal that is. Gaius would know" Merlin said.

I was about to follow him.

"No. I must take you to your guarders first." Merlin said.

"Merlin..." I said with a tone. Dont make me just sit in my room!

"Arthur already told me to get you inside." Merlin said. He looked down to my tummy. "He wouldnt want anything to happen to his child."

I touched my tummy. Oh, I didnt want that either. "All right. But you need to come tell me about it. Dont leave me out of it"

"I wont." Merlin touched my back as we started walking towards the castle doors.

"Well, I should spent time with Aaron anyway. He is growing so fast. He is not going to be my little boy long" I said.

Merlin chuckled. "He is beginning to remind of Arthur"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you have not realized how you have spoiled him?" Merlin said and shook his head. "He has the same stubbornness too"

"I have not spoiled him" I protested, but smiled. Oh, our little boy actually pretty much got all he wanted.

O

I was sitting in Aaron's room, watched him as the tutor taught him. He was already reading pretty well for his age and they went through some history books together. It was interesting for me too and I read some books during the lessons too.

Merlin appeared by the doorway. I excused myself and went to him. "Merlin?"

"I spoke to Gaius" Merlin started. 'And the dragon' He continued in his thoughts.

"And?"

Merlin pulled me to the side, on the corridor. "The dragon demanded his freedom"

"Yeah. Merlin. What are we going to do about that?" I asked worried.

"I dont know. I dont really trust what he will do if we release him" Merlin brushed his hair.

"You think he might... attack?" I asked.

"I dont know..." He repeated. "Anyway. He got worried when he heard about Mordred" Merlin continued. "the crystal has great powers. The one carrying it would know all about the past, present and the future." He said like he had memorized his words. "He said we need to stop them"

"Merlin... its Morgana..."

"I know. I cant really believe she is evil" Merlin said. "Wait..." He leaned to the windows. "Its Morgana"

We saw how Morgana sneaked out. "What is she doing?" I wondered.

"I will follow her" Merlin said and left...

I went back to Aaron and sat next to him. He leaned to me and continued his studies. I kissed his head. Oh, he was my little boy still. I hope I can keep him safe.

O

I didn't hear from Merlin for a while. I was still with Aaron, now walking with him after his nap if we could find Arthur or Uther. Aaron wanted to train swords. We saw Gaius and Merlin rushing towards the throne room.

"What is going on?" I wondered.

"Uncle!" Aaron called Merlin.

Merlin stepped next to Aaron and teased him by tickling him.

Gaius walked to me. "I must speak with Uther. The sorcerers are planning to attack" He said quiet.

"Merlin found out that?" I looked at Merlin. He looked at me serious while giving Aaron a hug.

"Yes. We wont mention her" Gaius said and continued walking.

'Morgana?' I asked from Merlin.

'She is plotting agaist Uther' Merlin said serious and stood up.

I held an arm on Aaron's shoulder as we followed them to the throne room. Arthur was already there speaking with Uther and some of his advisers. Uther was sending Arthur to search the city, but Gaius stepped in. Uther sent Arthur and the knights after the sorcerers outside the city instead.

Arthur left, after quick kisses to me and Aaron.

O

It was again a long terrible wait when my brother and my husband were away. I laid in Aaron's bed after reading him a story. He was already asleep, but I stayed for a while. I kissed his forehead and put the blanket better. Aaron has been worried about his father again.

Arthur woke me up and I realized that I was still with Aaron.

"Hi" Arthur said, sitting next to me.

"Hi" I replied.

"Sorry to wake you up, but do you want to come to our bed?" Arthur asked.

I smiled. "Yes. I dont even have a nightgown on" I said and let him help me to my feet. I was still on my day dress. "How was it?" I asked.

"We got the sorcerers. Their leader is locked in the dungeon as we speak" Arthur said.

"You got all out of there ok?" I asked leaning to him. It felt so safe when he had his arm around me again.

"No major injuries, everything went well. Merlin is well too, though he was really quiet on the ride back" Arthur said and kissed my head on the side.

I wondered what was wrong with Merlin, I needed to speak to him later.

Next morning I went to find him and learned what had happened. Merlin had touched the crystal when it had been left aside while the knights were tying the prisoners. He had seen a terrible future, the dragon free and burning Camelot.

We withnessed the sorcerer leader Alvarr being sentenced to death by Uther. I heard Morgana yell at Uther after the hearing when I passed his rooms. I gasped in shock when Morgana shouted at him. "And you, Uther, you will go to Hell!" I leaned to the wall of the corridor as Morgana stormed out of his room. She didnt even see me. I had never seen her so mad.

That night, Alvarr escaped from the prison. I feared Morgana had something to do with it. Arthur had come back from searching the Camelot grounds for the Alvarr. There was no sign of him.

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. The dragon was yelling in my mind...

"Marian?" Arthur asked worried as I held my head.

"Arthur." I looked at him. He would hate me if I set the dragon loose. I was so close to telling him about the deal I had made with him. But I couldn't. I didn't want to loose him. "I... I am just having a headache" I lied.

Arthur kissed my head and touched my forehead gently. "Anything I could do to help?" He asked softly.

"mm. That feels good" I replied and tried to ignore the dragon...

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Chapter 24**

* * *

I woke up feeling a touch on my tummy and smiled. Arthur was laying on the bed next to me, already dressed up. He didn't have his armors on, I hope it meant he would spend the day in Camelot.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked. "I woke up during the night, you slept so restless" He moved his hand from my tummy and touched my cheek.

"I'm ok" I said and studied his eyes. I couldn't say I had a mental argument with the dragon last night. "Its just" I started.

"You miss your brother? I mean Flynn, when he went back home?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I worry about father too." I looked away. We got word that he had been injured. Flynn left home to see how bad and to help his family.

"Anyway. I already went to see father and told him that I would be spending the day with you and Aaron" Arthur told me.

"Really? The whole day?" I asked glad.

"Yes" Arthur laughed. "I am sorry, I have been so busy with everything else. But this day is just for the three of us" He touched my tummy. "or four..."

O

Our family day was cut short as someone called for an audience to see Uther. We went to the throne room with Arthur and Aaron.

A man was called in. He told Uther that he had been herding his sheep and saw something disturbing. There was smoke rising from an old fortress. There was a legend how an undead army would rise when the fires there would be burning again.

I hold onto Aaron, when the man was sent away and Uther told Arthur to check the fortress.

I felt Arthur touch my back. "Its just an old legend, father" Arthur protested, we had more plans for the day. He didn't seem that eager to go and I dont think he believed in the legend.

"Do as I say, Arthur" Uther just replied.

I looked at Arthur leaving after giving me a kiss and touching Aaron's head. There was no point protesting, Uther had made up his mind. I looked at Uther, he looked worried. He didn't actually think that these Medhir-knights were real? Did he?

I was curious and followed Merlin and Gaius after sending Aaron to his tutor.

"Why was Uther so worried?" I heard Merlin ask as I reached their door.

"The Knights of Medhir are a force that needs to be taken seriously" Gaius said.

"You believe they are real?" I asked from the doorway holding my tummy.

They both looked at me.

"Marian, you should go rest" Uncle Gaius said.

"I feel fine" I replied and walked to the room, leaned to a desk and held other hand on my back that was aching a bit.

"You believe the legend?" Merlin asked and it looked like he was packing and leaving with Arthur.

"It is not just a legend" Gaius said. "300 years ago a sorceress enchanted Camelot knights and build a terrible army. They roamed on lands, bringing death and destruction."

"What happened?" Merlin asked. He had stopped to listen Gaius.

Was Arthur going somewhere dangerous again? I had to worry about him all the time.

"The knight were stopped, but only by killing the sorceress. If the fires are lit, it means someone has woken up the knights again" Gaius said and took a breath. "And I fear for us all" He looked at me.

I touched my tummy and left the room hearing Merlin call me but I just wanted to see Arthur before he would leave. I found him from his room, being helped into his armors.

"Arthur, you must be careful" I said walking into the room.

"Marian. I dont think you need to be worried. It just a"

I didn't let him finish. "Gaius said the legend is real. You need you take this more serious." I said.

"How could he know?"

"I dont know, but Gaius isn't usually wrong, you know that" I walked to him kissed his cheek. "Just be careful and come back"

"Nothing can keep me from coming back" Arthur said and touched my head gently and kissed me. "Try not to worry" He stepped away to take his sword.

O

Later I was resting in my room. I had read a book in my bed and nearly fell asleep. I saw Gwen walking to the room.

"How are you feeling Marian?" Gwen asked and looked around the room.

"Fine. Little tired." I looked at her, was something bothering her?

"Are you cold?" She looked at the open window.

"No, I am fine. Is something wrong, Gwen?" I pushed myself to sit.

She walked closer to me. "Its Morgana, she looked troubled"

"She is having nightmares again?" I asked.

"No. I haven't seen her having trouble sleeping. I think its something else"

O

I couldn't sleep the following night. Arthur was not next to me and he would be gone on his mission for a while. I was in my room and wanted to go get one of his shirts or something that smelled like him. Maybe it would help me sleep.

I saw Morgana sneaking out and followed her. What was she doing?

I shivered from the cold, when we got to the woods. I had just a dressing gown over my nightgown. I was glad she didn't notice me.

I leaned to a tree and held my tummy. Someone approached Morgana and I recognized her, Morgause!

They greeted each other happy.

"You look well, Morgana" Morgause greeted her and they held hands.

"Thanks to you. I haven't had any nightmares after you gave me this" Morgana looked at her bracelet. "I always wear it"

"But you dont look happy, why is that?" Morgause asked.

"I would be happy, if didn't have to pretend." Morgana said. "That I am Uther's loving daughter" She continued and added. "But I hate him"

I put a hand over my mouth. Oh my god!

Morgause looked at Morgana for a moment. "Have you ever wished for a different world, where there was no Uther?" She asked.

"Sometimes" Morgana admitted. "I had a change to kill him once"

"What stopped you?" Morgause wondered.

"I dont know. Maybe I thought he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one."

"You want Uther's reign to come its end?" Morgause asked.

"More than anything" Morgana replied to that, without even thinking.

I didn't hear what they said next, when Morgause walked closer to her. I saw her eyes flash when she touched Morgana. I held my mouth to keep quiet as Morgana fainted, but Morgause gently put her to lay down. She started to make a spell and draw a circle to the ground around Morgana.

Morgana started glowing. I panicked and sneaked out, ran towards Camelot. "Oh my god!" What was she doing to Morgana! I ran to uncle Gaius.

I gathered my breath by his door and felt dizzy. Oh, I shouldn't have ran so fast. I felt the floors getting closer.

O

I woke up in my bed.

"Marian?" Uncle Gaius held my shoulder to keep me still.

"What happened?" I asked and looked around.

"You collapsed at my door" Gaius said. "You need to stay in bed for a while. I think the baby is ok, but we cant risk anything"

I looked at him and then if there was others in the room. My maid left the room carrying linens. "Gaius" I whispered.

"Yes?" He leaned to me.

"I followed Morgana out of the castle last night" I whispered.

"Outside? You could have catched cold" He touched my forehead. "Uther is already sick, I am going to check on him soon"

"Uther is sick?" I asked and shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Morgana met Morgause, she did something to her"

"What did she do?"

"Used magic on Morgana. I dont know. I ran off trying to find you"

Gaius let out a breath. "Try to rest and stay in bed. Dont worry about it"

"Merlin and Arthur should be here. What if something happens and"

"Marian. You cannot stress yourself." Gaius said.

I touched my tummy and looked at it. "The baby is ok?"

"Yes, now rest" Gaius kissed my head. "I need to go check on Uther." He left.

O

My maid was not in my room the next morning. I got up and pulled my dressing gown on. It was so quiet in the castle, strangely quiet. I opened my door and looked to the corridors, the guards were laying on the floors.

"Oh god!" I checked the closest one. He was still alive, but didn't respond. "What is this?" I looked further on the corridor. They were all on the floor and my maid too.

I got up and looked outside from the window. People were laying on the ground there too. Few horses walked around, one had a cart still attached. Then I spotted a pair of saddled horses. "Arthur!" It was his horse. Was he back!?

I looked back at the corridor. Where was he? Where was Aaron?

I heard a scream. Someone else was awake!? I started running and found Arthur and Merlin questioning Morgana, what was going on!?

"Arthur!?" I called him, holding my tummy. Oh, I shouldn't have ran again.

"Marian!" Arthur let go of the upset Morgana and rushed to me. He held me tight.

"Everyone just started getting sick and then falling asleep!" Morgana continued.

"Where is Aaron, and my father?" Arthur asked.

"I dont know" I said. "I have been in my room. I just woke up and everyone was asleep. Oh, we need to find Aaron!" I looked at Arthur.

"Did you see anything, Morgana?" Arthur held me.

"No, I" Morgana studdered.

"How are you awake?" Arthur questioned her.

"I, I dont know" She replied. "I am not the only one" She looked at me.

Merlin stepped closer to us. "Come, we must find the others"

We started exploring the castle. Went to Aaron's room first and found him fallen asleep in the middle of his studies. His tutor was sleeping on the floor and Aaron leaned to his desk.

"Is he ok?" I asked worried.

Arthur put Aaron on his bed. "He is just asleep" He said, but checked the boy himself again.

I sat on the bed and touched Aaron.

"We must find a way to wake them up!" Arthur stood up and walked around the room. "And we need to find my father"

"I will stay with Aaron" I said. "You go find Uther"

Arthur kissed me. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't be walking around the castle anyway. Gaius put me to bed rest." I said and looked at Merlin. _'I saw Morgana meeting Morgause in the woods'_

Merlin stared at me. _'You think?'_

 _'They are behind this'_ I thought and looked at Morgana, she looked too worried to have heard us.

O

I laid on the bed next to Aaron when they left and kissed his head. Oh, he looked so much like Arthur. He was the cutest little prince. I pulled him to my arms.

Arthur came back to the room after a while. "We found father. He is asleep too"

I pushed myself to sit up. "Someone is attacking us again. Arthur, what are we going to do?"

"I dont know. We need to wake them up" He looked out of the window. "You and Morgana are awake, why is that?"

"I dont know. It might be something Gaius gave us, at least I had some medicine" I massaged my tummy. "Maybe Gaius gave Morgana some medicine too, before he fell asleep"

"Could be" Arthur looked at me. "You said you were put to bed rest?"

"Yeah, I kind of collapsed, but I feel better now. Gaius said the babe is ok"

Arthur walked to me and kissed my forehead. "I must go see what Merlin is up to" He stood up and ran to the window. "They are here!"

"What!? Who!?"

"The Knight of Medhir. We need to get my father and Aaron to safe" Arthur said and took Aaron to his arms. "I will get Merlin, go to my father's guarders, Morgana is there!"

I stood up and walked to the corridor after they left. I turned to go towards Uther's guarders, but turned around. I went down to cave to see the dragon.  
He was snoring on the big boulder. "Wake up!" I called. Nothing. I didn't think it was actually affecting him, he was pretending. "I know you can hear me!"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" He raised his head.

"What is happening? Why are everyone asleep!?" I asked and held my tummy.

"I have waited but you give nothing in turn. Now Camelot's end is near and you cant do anything about it" The dragon said.

"No. Please, I will set you free, just help us!" I asked, begged really. "I promise"

"I dont really trust your promises anymore"

"I will set you free, I- I swear it on my babes life" I held my tummy.

He walked closer. "Careful what you say"

I felt threatened and backed away. "Please. You have to help me"

He looked at me for a moment. "Her life matters to you more than your own. This is an oath, I think you will honor"

"Her?" I looked at my tummy, then raised my eyes to the dragon. "I will"

O

I was rushing back to the others. I cant believe what the dragon told me and I agreed!? It was Morgana, she is the source of this and we need to destroy her to break the enchantment. I was nearly in tears as I got to Uther and Morgana. Merlin and Arthur rushed to the room at the same time.

"Morgana! Help Merlin pull father away from here" Arthur ordered.

"What!?" Morgana asked.

"The knights are coming! This is the first place they will search him. We need to get him safe" Arthur said, still holding Aaron.

 _'Merlin?_ ' I followed them, when they dragged Uther on the corridors. ' _Merlin?'_

 _'What?'_ He looked at me briefly.

 _'We need to kill Morgana'_ I replied.

He looked at me again. ' _What!?_ '

 _'She is behind this. I went to see the dragon._ ' I said and looked down. I didn't like the idea myself.

They pulled Uther to Arthur's room. Decided to dress him as servant to disguise him. Merlin went to get him some clothes. Arthur checked the surroundings.

I walked around the room worried, trying to decide if I could actually do what is needed. I was in the room with Morgana. Uther on the floor and Aaron in Arthur's bed. I looked at Morgana, opened my mouth to speak when Merlin and Arthur rushed in to the room.

"They are inside the castle" Arthur said.

I held my head, I was feeling hot and feverish. I noticed Merlin and Arthur were looking sick too. It was affecting us. Morgana seemed to be unaffected still.

We heard something and Arthur told us to be quiet. He pulled me against the wall and I heard steps. A knight walked in to the room.

Arthur attacked it. "Take my father away!" He ordered and Merlin and Morgana started dragging Uther away. Arthur was fighting. I ran to Aaron and pulled him to my arms. He was so heavy and I shouldn't be carrying him. But I didn't care. I needed to get him to safety.

Arthur managed to get away from the knight and we rushed after the others. Merlin and Arthur barred the doors of the throneroom, where we hid.

I dropped down to floor holding Aaron. I felt so sick and tired.

Merlin and Arthur started questioning Morgana. Why was she not affected? And Merlin asked, why didn't one of the knights attack her?

Morgana looked like she didn't know or she played ignorant very well.

I shared a look with Merlin. He was looking so sick too. "We need to destroy the source of the magic" Merlin said.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"I dont know" Merlin muttered.

I looked Morgana. ' _Merlin, we dont have much time!'_

' _I took poison from Gaius'_ Merlin said.

I looked at Merlin sad. Oh my god! Could we really do this!? She was our friend, had been our friend at least. I still couldn't believe Morgana really was evil, even after all I had heard and seen.

"We must leave Camelot" Arthur said. "There is a cart outside, we need to get them there" He looked at Aaron and his father.

"I am getting the cart closer. Merlin, help me open the door" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur. You can barely stay awake" I said and held Aaron even tighter.

I was shocked that he actually went out there alone!

We shared looks with Merlin. We heard fighting. There wasn't much time. We needed to act now. I closed my eyes as Merlin pretended to drink and offered water to Morgana. I started crying when she started choke on the poisoned water.

Morgause burst into room.

"What have you done to her!" Morgause demanded. "You poisoned her!" She held Morgana.

Merlin walked next to me. "You left us no other choice" He said, and I could hear he was nearly in tears himself.

"What did you use? Tell me! I can save her!" Morgause asked.

"First, you need to stop the attack!" Merlin demanded.

"You are just a simple servant. You dont tell me what to do!" Morgause said.

"Cancel the magic and I will tell you what I used" Merlin said firm.

"Tell me or I will kill you!"

"Then she dies with me!"

I looked how they argued. My eyes were getting heavy and I leaned my head to the pillar.

Morgause hugged Morgana lovingly.

"We dont want her to die either" I said. "Please end this, before its too late."

"Stop the knights and you can save her" Merlin said.

Morgause started to speak a spell. Merlin gave Morgause a vial.

Arthur rushed to the room with the knights that had woken up.

"What is going on here!?" Arthur demanded, ready to attack Morgause.

"Wait!" Merlin held his hand.

I noticed how Aaron started to wake up in my arms and Uther was sitting up next us, holding his head.

Morgause spoke a spell. She and Morgana disappeared from the room.

O

Uther sent Arthur to find Morgana. There was no sign of her as they searched.

Me and Merlin both felt really bad of what we did. Poisoning our friend. And what we would do next. I told Merlin what I had promised. To free the dragon finally. He went down to the cave with me. He wouldn't let my unborn child to die either.

Merlin enchanted a sword with his magic and hit it against the chain that kept the dragon imprisoned.

They chattered and the dragon flew away.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Chapter 25**

* * *

 _This chapter will jump between Marian and Merlin pov._

O

 **Marian pov.**

O

The dragon was free.

And he did exactly what we feared.

He attacked Camelot.

I was helping the wounded with Gaius and Gwen. Arthur and Merlin were outside fighting the dragon with the knights. We could hear the fighting. Something even fell from roof after an impact and we saw fire from the windows. I could hear Merlin shouting at the dragon. _'Why are you doing this!? You are killing innocent people!?'_

"Marian. You should rest" Gaius told me.

"In a moment. I am not so tired yet" I said and saw a knight escort Arthur to the hall. "Arthur!?" I rushed to him. "You are wounded!"

"Its not that bad" Arthur said but didn't fight when I practically put him to sit down and started taking of his armors.

I took care of his wound and secretly healed him little.

I noticed Merlin coming to the hall, speaking with Gaius.

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain.

"Marian?!" Arthur took a hold of me.

"I should go lay down" I massaged my back.

"Is it?" He looked worried.

"No. I dont think so. Gaius checked me today. He said it could take days still" I told him.

"I will take you to rest. I have to speak to father then" Arthur said and stood up.

"You must be careful. Arthur" I looked up at him.

"I am always careful" He leaned down to kiss me. "Come" He helped me up.

O

 **Merlin pov.**

O

We were in a meeting. Gaius was telling Uther, that he knows about a Dragonlord that might be able to take care of the dragon.

"What are you saying?" Uther approached Gaius.

"It may be just a rumor, sire. I have heard talk of a man called Balinor." Gaius told him.

I knew Marian didn't heal Arthur fully. He touched his wound and corrected the way he sat in his chair, looking uncomfortable. "Do you know where he is?" Arthur asked.

"Last I heard, he was in Cenred's kingdom" Gaius said. "In a town called Engerd, but it was years ago"

"We need to find him" Arthur stood up.

"The threaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. You will be killed if his men find you" Uther said to Arthur.

"I will go alone, that way I wont be noticed" Arthur said.

"No" Uther shook his head. "Its too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur asked. "We need to deal with the dragon. We need to keep our people safe. Father, I wont stand by and watch my men die when I have a change to safe everyone."

"I have given you my orders" Uther said.

Arthur and Uther stood face to face, staring at eachother for a moment.

"Lets not make this a test of wills" Arthur said.

Uther raised his voice. "I am not talking to you as a father, I am talking to you as your King!"

We all just watched them silent.

Arthur started walking towards the door. "I am leaving"

"You know, I am just worried about you" Uther said more calm.

"And I worry about Camelot, and my family. Marian could give birth any day now. We need to deal with this and bring peace to Camelot." Arthur said determine. "I will sent word when I find him" He said to Uther and turned away.

I rushed to pack my things.

I looked at Gaius, he arrived to our guarders as I was packing. "Who are these dragon lords?" I was curious.

Gaius turned around and walked a bit. "There used to be men who could tame dragons" He started.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Uther believed it was magic. He had them slaughtered" Gaius said serious. He held his hands behind his back, watching me.

"But one survived? How do you know?"

"I helped him escape" Gaius revealed.

I was surprised.

He leaned to the desk and studied me closely. "Merlin, have you ever heard the name Balinor?"

"No"

"Your mother never mentioned it?" He asked.

"Mother?" I wondered. Why would he ask that?

"Your mother took him in to her care when he escaped Camelot"

"That was brave of her" I replied.

"Yes, when Uther discovered where Balinor was. He sent knights to Ealdor and he had to escape again."

"Why didn't mother tell me this?" I wondered.

"Merlin. I promised her, I would never speak about these things. You have been like a son to me. But, you are not." Gaius put his hands on my shoulders. "The man you are going to look for, is your father"

I couldn't believe that this had been kept secret from me! No one ever said a word. My father was a dragon lord!

I was still puzzled by the news when I was putting my things on the horse.

Arthur already rushed out of the castle and jumped to his horse. "Come on Merlin"

I looked at him. He seemed troubled, nearly emotional, but trying to hide it. I think he went to se Marian before we would leave. I saw him trying to hide something else too. I think his wound was worse than he showed.

"Are you ok?" I asked from Arthur.

"Its just a scratch" Arthur said.

I jumped on my horse and looked at Gaius, who was escorting me. "Look after Marian"

Gaius nodded and stepped aside as we rode off.

O

 **Marian pov.**

O

I was feeling so restless. Gaius put me to bed rest again, but I couldn't lay still anymore. He had just quickly visited me and went back tend to the wounded. I felt so guilty of all this. There was nearly eighty dead already. I felt it was my fault.

I walked around the bed, holding my back. I was in Arthurs room. The window of my room had broken.

"Mom?" Aaron ran to me.

"Aaron" I took a hold of him as he hugged me. I noticed Uther walk to the room aswell.

"Are you here alone? Where are your maids?" Uther asked.

"Ann is among the dead and Gwen in helping Gaius" I said.

Uther let out a breath and brushed his neck.

"Uh!" I took a hold of the bed pillar as I felt a sharp pain.

"Mom!?" Aaron stepped back shocked.

"Gods, not this now too!" Uther commented. "Get Gaius here quick!" He stepped to the doorway and commanded a guard.

I heard a guard running.

"Aaron, go sit down to the other room!" Uther ordered.

"But" Aaron looked at me.

"Its ok." I said and tried to keep myself from screaming from the pain.

Aaron left the room.

"Oh god!" I held myself as another wave of pain hit me.

O

 **Merlin pov.**

O

We arrived to the village where Balinor had been seen last. We were soaking wet, when we stepped into a tavern. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Greetings!" Arthur said.

We found an empty table and sat down. The barkeep smacked couple mugs to our table, spilling the ale to the table.

"We are looking for a man called Balinor" Arthur looked at the man. "We are willing to pay for information" He added.

The man looked around and leaned down. "Never heard of him" He said and left.

I looked at the other men in the tavern. "You think one of these men is Balinor?"

"I hope not" Arthur replied. I agreed.

We spent the night in the tavern, got a little room on the back. Arthur kept asking what was wrong with me. I couldn't tell him. He didn't know of my talents. I had kept it secret for so long, I feared to tell him. I feared he would be even more mad for not telling him than from what I was hiding.

My thoughts were at my father, but I told Arthur I was worried about the people in Camelot.

"I worry about them too" Arthur replied and stared at the ceiling. I looked a him for a moment. He really was a good friend and I knew he cared for my sister. I wish I could be honest with him...

O

I woke up during the night as Arthur pushed a man to my bed. He was trying to rob us.

Arthur pointed his dagger at him. "Tell us where we can find Balinor!"

"Balinor?"

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing, I" the man studdered.

Arthur moved his dagger. "How much do you value your life?"

"I haven't seen him in years" The man spoke.

I looked at Arthur and back at the man as he started speaking.

"Ride through Merendra forest to the Feorre mountain. Balinor lives in a cave there"

Arthur stepped back and released him.

O

 **Marian pov.**

O

I saw the dragons shadow fly by the windows.

"Gaius?" I leaned to the desk. I was all sweaty and tired. It had been hours and nothing.

"Its not time yet" He just replied.

"Cant you do something?" I asked and stood straight again and walked holding my back.

"I cannot force it. It will take its own time" Gaius walked to me. "Lay down for a bit, you need your strength. I must go check on the wounded, I will sent Gwen here" He touched my arm and escorted me to the bed.

O

 **Merlin pov.**

O

We were hiding from Cenreds knights. Arthur had passed out. I think his wound was getting infected. I managed to put him on his saddle and continue our way to the mountain.

I checked Arthur and went to look for the cave.

It wasn't far. I saw it near a stream and looked inside.

"Hello?"

There was no reply, but I walked deeper.

I got to a chamber, where I saw supplies. Then someone took a hold of me.

"What do you want?" I heard a voice.

"My friend is sick, he needs help" I said and I was released from his hold. I turned and saw him. Was this my father? He had long long hair and some beard. He did look like he had been living in a cave for a while.

"Well, show me boy" He replied.

It took me a moment to function. This man was my father!?

"What are you waiting for? Fetch him!" He ordered.

I ran off to get Arthur.

I watched the man heal Arthur. He had put some paste on his wound and spoke a spell. "He needs rest" He looked at me briefly.

"Will he be allright?"

"By morning" He replied.

"Thank you" I said after him as he walked pass me.

It was really awkward to be with this man, to sit next to him while eating a moment later. I tried think something to talk about. I asked random questions.

"Why are you here?" He suddenly asked.

"Just travelling" I said. "We are looking for someone. I was told that he lives around here. A man called Balinor. Have you seen him?"

He muttered something first. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Merlin"

"And he?"

"His name is Lancelot" I lied. "He is a knight"

"No. He is Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther. You two are asking for trouble coming here! What do you want from me!?"

"Are you Balinor?"

He didn't answer me.

"The great dragon is attacking Camelot!" I told him.

"Its name is Kilgharrah"

"We cant do nothing ourselves. Only you can stop him!"

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. To revenge"

"He is killing innocent!" I said.

Balinor stood up and yelled at me, told me how Uther hunted him like an animal. He has no will to save him from the dragon. I listened and asked where he escaped to. He calmed down a little.

"I went to Ealdor, I had a woman there, a good woman." He said like remembering her. "But Uther didn't stop, he pursued me there. Why didn't he just leave me be? I had to abandon the woman I loved. He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" He walked closer to and was getting angry again. "I understand how Kilgharrah feels. You shouldn't stop him."

"You want everyone to die?" I asked.

"Why should I care?" He snapped.

"What if one of them was your son?"

"I dont have a son"

"But" I started, but heard Arthur mutter something in his fever and our conversation was over. We didn't talk anymore during that night.

Arthur woke up in the morning. Balinor wasn't still eager to come help us. I got his attention as I mentioned Gaius, but he didn't stop us as we were leaving.

O

We were camping on our way back. Arthur heard something and we thought first we had been ambushed, but Balinor appeared to the camp. He had changed his mind and said there was people in Camelot that risked their lives to save him. He needed to pay back the dept. I think he meant Gaius.

I was alone with him. Arthur was hunting something to eat.

"You talked about Ealdor?" I started. "I grew up there"

"In Ealdor?"

"Yes. I know the woman you mentioned"

"Hunith? She is still alive?"

"Yes. She is. She is my mother"

"She got married then..."

"No. She never married"

"She didn't?" He was surprised.

"No. I am your son" I just blurted out. I have been wanting say it since I saw the man.

He looked at me for a moment. We were interrupted by Arthur again. He walked near by, but I think he didn't hear what we talked.

I turned back to him. "You cant tell him"

He nodded and touched my shoulder, walked pass me towards the camp.

O

Later, when Arthur was asleep. We sat by the campfire.

"Why you never returned?" I asked from Balinor.

"I thought her life would be better without me"

"Why"

"Uther wanted me dead. He would have found me. I wanted your mother to be safe"

"We could have come with you"

"What kind of life would you have had here?"

I let out a breath. "I guess you are right. I wouldn't have my sister then" I said partly by myself.

"Sister? You said she never married?"

"Her father was a Camelot knight, a real lord now. Mother only met him briefly, I was just a babe then. Marian is married to Arthur" I looked at Arthur.

"Your sister is married to him?" Balinor asked.

"Yes. They have a son and another child soon. You see now, I have so many I need to keep safe in Camelot" I said. "Arthur is a good man, I am proud to serve him, even if he is kind of family" I nearly laughed.

I went to sleep happy, to have finally met my father. I had no clue I would loose him in the morning already when we were attacked by Cenred's knights...

O

 **Marian pov.**

O

I have been in labor for days. I was now finally pushing. There was only Gaius and Gwen in the room with me. Gaius had briefly told me that Arthur and Merlin had returned, but I had not seen them. I think they were already out again.

"One more time!" Gaius ordered and looked out of the windows briefly.

"I cant anymore" I gathered breath.

"Yes you can" Gwen took a hold of my hand.

I took a beep breath and pushed.

"Thats it, Marian, you can relax now" Gaius said and stepped away.

"What?" I gathered my breath. I didn't hear crying. "Gaius!?"

"Gwen?" Gaius called her and she went to him.

"Is she ok!?" I called, my voice breaking. Oh god, let her be ok.

I breath out as I started hearing a cry.

"There you go" Gwen brought my baby girl, there was a cloth around her.

I held my little girl and cried. I was so tired and happy. She looked so small.

O

I had been washed and cleaned. Aaron was already in the room. He came to look at his little sister. I leaned to the billows behind my back, holding the babe. Aaron sat in the bed next to us. I was really tired.

"Marian, I think you need to rest now" Gaius said. "Drink this"

"No, I want see Arthur, where is he?" I asked. "You said he was back in Camelot"

Gaius put the vial on the table next to the bed. "I will go see if they have come back. Gwen, she must sleep soon"

"I look after them, Gaius" Gwen replied.

I actually struggled to keep my eyes open. "Gwen?"

"Oh? I will take him, you just rest" Gwen offered.

I kissed the babes head and gave her to Gwen.

O

I had fallen asleep and woke up feeling a touch. I saw Arthur, when I opened my eyes. He was sitting on the bed next to me and had kissed my forehead.

"Arthur?"

"Oh, love" He touched my cheek. "How are you feeling? Gaius said it took long"

"I'm not letting you touch me again, if I have to give birth for days again" I muttered.

"Days?" He looked at me concerned.

"I dont want to go through that again" I said and touched my forehead.

"I know, love" He took a hold of my hand. "She is really cute"

I smiled to him. "She is. Oh, I haven't even fed her yet"

"She will be taken cared of until you are well enough. You just gather your strength."

"I dont even have strength to heal myself" I replied.

Arthur took off his boots and laid on the bed next to me. I cuddled in his armpit.

"The dragon is gone. I will focus on you now" He kissed my head and held me.

"I love you Arthur, I was so worried about you again"

"I love you too. All I could think was getting back to you when we were away"

O

Merlin came to see me later.

"I heard he died, I am so sorry" I started.

"I cant believe I found him and he was gone the next day!"

I touched his hand. "I know this is so wrong, but at least you got to meet him"

"Yeah." Merlin said. "You look awful"

"Thanks" I snorted.

Merlin forced a smile and spoke a spell and healed me.


End file.
